


Pokemon Adventures In Kanto

by MaxTV1234



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTV1234/pseuds/MaxTV1234
Summary: Kaede Ketchum, the older sister of Ash Ketchum, travels with Ash around the Kanto Region to become Pokemon Masters. They'll meet new friends, new rivals, and new enemies. Get ready as this will be an adventure that you'll never forget.





	1. Prologue - The Promise Between Siblings

**_I'm doing a fanfic of the very first season of Pokemon, but it going to have some changes, but I hope you like it, I'm still an amateur, but I still hope you like it. Anyway, all characters in this fanfic all belongs to Game Freak except for my OC, Kaede Ketchum. By the way, it's going to be one-person POV, just at the next chapter._ **

**_Welcome to the wonderful world of Pokemon, where these mysterious creatures called Pokemon live together with humans in peace and harmony. They are over 150 Pokemon in the region of Kanto. Soon, two unlikely heroes will journey together for an adventure they'll never forget_ **

**_Pallet Town - (Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green)_ **

Somewhere in the Kanto Region, lives a small plain town known as Pallet Town, where two small kids are seen playing around in the open fields. There was one boy and one girl. The boy had black hair and wore a orange tank-top and small blue shorts and green sandals, and the girl had red hair wearing a pink short-sleeve button-up shirt and a red skirt with flowers on them. They're names are Ash and Kaede Ketchum, Ash was about eight years and his sister was nine, almost old to become a Pokemon Trainer. Ash and Kaede were walking home after playing with each other, while walking home, they began talking with each other.

"Wow sis, I can't believe you're gonna be a trainer next year!" Ash said excited. Kaede gave out a chuckle for his excitement.

"It's nothing little bro, but it's just that...I can't believe that I'm going to a journey so soon." Kaede said smiling at his little brother. Ash put both of his hands behind his back.

"Yeah, it's so cool, I can't wait to become one in the next two years, then I can show Gary who's the best!" Ash said full of determination. Kaede let out a sigh at her brother at his bitter rivalry with Gary Oak, the grandson of the great Professor Oak.

"Yeah Ash, can I ask you something?" Ash looked at his sister with a confuse expression.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure if I want to become a Pokemon Trainer." Kaede said feeling depressed. Ash became shocked to hear that his sister doesn't want to become a Pokemon Trainer.

"W-what? But why?!" Ash asked her. Kaede hesitated at first but answer him back.

"Because I'll feel lonely when I go out and travel around Kanto, I just don't want to leave you behind." Kaede said rubbing her arm. Ash looked at her feeling quite sad for his sis. Ash and Kaede love each other very much and always been so close with each other, so it's understandable why Kaede doesn't want to leave her hometown. Ash then thought of something.

"Hey I know!" Kaede looking at him in confusion. "Why don't we go together?" Ash said. Kaede looked at him in surprise.

"W-what? Together?" Kaede said not following what Ash said.

"Yeah, say let's promise each other to journey through the Kanto Region together, and we'll become Pokemon Masters together!" Ash said jumping for joy. Kaede thought for a while, if she agrees, then she'll have to wait two more years when her brother become a trainer. Kaede kept thinking until she made her decision.

"Alright, I think that's a great idea, Ash!" Kaede said giving him a soft smile.

"Pinkie promise?" Ash said letting his pinkie at her. Kaede smiled and shook Ash's pinkie with hers.

"It's a pinkie promise, Ash." Kaede said before giving her brother a noogie.

Ash started laughing at his sister playing around with her. "S-stop it! That tickles!" Ash said laughing. While they were busy playing, Kaede started to hear something. She turn around and saw something emerged from the bushes.

It was a small, fennec fox-like creature with bushy, brown fur. Its muzzle is very cat-like, with a small, black, triangular nose. It has a fluffy cream-colored ruff around its neck and a short, bushy, fox-like tail with a creamy tip. It seemed to badly injured as it slowly walk out of the bushes and had many bruises around its body. Kaede let out a gasp and ran towards Eevee, Ash tagging alonside her. Eevee fell down on the ground, but lucky Kaede picked her up and examine the Eevee.

"W-what's wrong with it?" Ash asked feeling worried about it.

"It seems really hurt, we need to bring it back home, and fast!" Kaede said. Ash nodded his head as he and Kaede ran as fast as they can to get back home to save Eevee's life.

* * *

Kaede and Ash finally reached home and headed inside where their mother was drinking tea. Her name was Delia Ketchum, she's been watching over her two children since their father went a journey but never came back. She notices her children having troubled expressions.

"Ash? Kaede? What's wrong?" Delia asked but she noticed the Eevee on Kaede's hands. "Oh dear, what happen to this Eevee?!" Delia asked picking Eevee off of Kaede's hands and examine her. 

"We found her like this and we ran as fast as we could to get her back here!" Kaede explained.

"Can you help Eevee mom?" Ash asked almost at the point of tears. Delia smiled at them softly.

"Don't worry you two, Eevee will be alright, I promise." Delia said to her children trying to calm them down, which worked by the way. Kaede and Ash smiled happily at their mother willing to help Eevee.

"Thank you mom, you're the best!" Ash said cheerfully. Kaede smiled at both his mother and her little brother. It's be nice to have such a wonderful family.

**_Fifteen minutes later_ **

Delia was busy healing Eevee with the medical kit she got from the kitchen while Kaede and Ash were sitting down in the living room, waiting for their mother to finish up with Eevee. While waiting, Ash decided to talk to his sister.

"Hey Kaede?" Kaede turned to her little brother in confusion.

"Yeah Ash?" Kaede asked.

"D-do you think that Eevee will be alright?" Ash asked her. Kaede knew that her brother really cares about Pokemon and is really worried about Eevee. Kaede smiled at her little brother, in hopes of calming him down.

"Don't worry Ash, I just know Eevee will be alright. You just need to have to faith in her." Kaede said smiling at him.

"Have faith in Eevee?" Ash asked. Kaede nodded his head and explained.

"You see, believing in others can help you never give up, and if you just keep on trying, you'll do it!" Kaede said giving a piece of advice to Ash. Ash smiled at his big sis for cheering him up.

"Thanks big sis!" Ash said giving his sis a hug, which Kaede hugged him back.

"You're welcome, and Ash." Ash looked at Kaede in confusion.

"I promise that we'll become the best Pokemon trainers in the world..together." Kaede said. Ash smiled at his big sis for accepting his promise. Suddenly, they heard their door opening as Delia came in.

"Oh hey Mom, is Eevee alright?" Kaede asked her.

"Hm-mm, you guys can go meet up with her if you two want." Delia said. Kaede and Ash looked at each other, filled with joy to hear that Eevee is okay. Kaede and Ash headed towards the living room, where they saw Eevee resting on the couch. 

"Hey Eevee!" Ash yelled out. Eevee woke up in a jolt and notices Kaede and Ash and ran away from them, hiding underneath the couch. Kaede realizes that Ash yelling caused Eevee to be scared of them, she looked at him with a stern look, which made Ash to smile sheepishly.

Kaede let out a sigh and walked towards Eevee as she bent down to where Eevee was hiding. She pulled out her hand, wanting Eevee to calm down and trust them. Eevee shivered in fear from the sight of Kaede.

"It's okay Eevee, sorry about my brother, he can loud sometimes." Kaede said not noticing the look her brother gave her. 

"Don't worry Eevee, I won't hurt, I promise, after all, we're friends." Kaede said gently. Eevee looked at her curiously, she walked towards Kaede's hand and started sniffing it. After Eevee finished sniffing her hand, Eevee smiled happily at her as she jumped onto Kaede's shoulder and nuzzled her cheeks. Kaede gave out a light chuckle at Eevee nuzzling her cheek.

"Whoa! You got Eevee to like you!" Ash yelled out again, making Eevee frightened again. Kaede gave him a stern look again and said "Seriously Ash, stop yelling like that! You're going to get Eevee scared of us again." Kaede told him sternly. Ash looked at her with a sad expression.

"Sorry sis." 

**_Roxas - (Kingdom Hearts II)_ **

Kaede gave out a sigh as she looked at Eevee with a soft smile. "Don't worry Eevee, you'll be okay." Kaede said softly. Eevee smiled  back at her and kept nuzzling her cheek.

"So Eevee, where did you come from and where's your family?" Kaede asked her but Eevee slumped down in sadness. Kaede realized what it was as she made a sad expression.

"I see...I'm sorry for asking." Kaede said. Ash looked at both Kaede and Eevee, not understanding what she meant.

"What? What's wrong Kaede?" Ash asked. Kaede looked at her brother, not wanting to tell her brother about Eevee's family.

"I think it's best we can talk about this another time, I promise." Kaede said. Ash nodded his head as he felt bad for Eevee being sad so he rubbed her head, making her feel better. Kaede smiled at her brother cheering Eevee up.

"Thanks Ash." Kaede said smiling at her brother. "No problem sis.." Ash said before lowering his voice at her to not scared Eevee again.

"But you know, it would be awesome if we keep her." Kaede looked at him in surprise and looked back at Eevee, who was confused about this. She thought for a while until she made a sad expression.

"It would be nice to keep Eevee, but we're too young to own a Pokemon, and I don't think mom would allow us to keep Eevee." Kaede admitted sadly. Ash looked down, feeling depressed that they can't keep Eevee.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure Kaede." Kaede and Ash turned around to Delia, who walked into the room, smiling at how both Kaede and Ash are spending time with Ash.

"Mom?" Kaede was surprised to hear that her mother will allowed to keep Eevee.

"Even if you're not a Pokemon Trainer yet Kaede, I still think that you can keep her, after all, it would be nice to have new member in the Ketchum family." Delia said happily. Kaede and Ash were surprised to hear that they can keep Eevee as they looked at each other for a moment for smiling happily.

"Alright!" Ash said jumping for joy. Kaede smiled at his little brother's excitement while she looked at Eevee, who was smiling to stay with her newfound family.

"Well, looks like you can stay Eevee." Kaede said. Eevee nuzzled her cheek that she gets to stay with them. Kaede smiled at she knows that she and her brother will someday will become the greatest Pokemon Masters someday in the nearby future. Unbeknownst to her, Delia looked at her children, happy to hear her children happy to keep Eevee.

"Oh, my little children...they're growing up..." Delia sighed happily.

* * *

**_2 years later_ **

**_Kaede's POV_ **

**_Pallet Town - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ **

It's been two years but let's say, I'm happy to hear is finally ten years old. After his birthday last week, we received our Pokemon license yesterday and became excited that we finally became trainers. Ash was excited to finally become a trainer, even I was, according to the news, that trainers of Pallet Town will be receiving their Pokemon first thing in the morning.

Anyway, me and Eevee were walking home late at night, giving Professor Oak his food. Mom asked me to deliver it to him because he always overworks so much that he always forgets to eat. Well, I should probably get some rest, I don't me and Ash to get up late to start our journeys.

"Well, here we are." I said looking at my home. Eevee let out a sigh as he became tired.

"Veee.." I smiled softly as I rubbed her head.

"Don't worry Eevee, you'll get some sleep once I go check my brother." I said opening the door, heading inside of my house. Once inside, I saw my mom cleaning the living room. 

"Hey mom!" I said smiling happily at her.

"Oh hey Kaede, so glad to see you. Did you deliver the food for Professor Oak?" Mom asked. I nodded my head before I said "Yep, me and Eevee are just about to go to bed, so we'll see you later!" I said running upstairs to take a goodnight's sleep.

"Oh, check up on your brother, see if he's went to sleep." Mom called to me.

"Okay, I will!" I shouted to her back. We arrived to our room's door, but as soon as I opened it, I saw my brother in his clothes, which consists of a blue jacket covering a black shirt, wearing black and white shoes with white laces and and light blue pants, also he wore his red and white hat, but backwards.

"I promise to capture all the Pokemon in the world!" Oh boy, looks like my brother is daydreaming...again. "I'll become the number one Pokemon Master..of all time!" Ash announced as he held the Pokeball clock in his hands like he was king of the world or something, but it looks like it's time for me to step in.

"Ash, what do you think you're doing?!" I asked sternly. Ash became surprised to see me as he almost tripped and dropped the clock. It headed towards me, but luckily I caught it.

"It's 11:30 P.M., and you should be in bed by now!" I said sternly. Ash looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry sis, it's just that I'm excited to start my Pokemon journey by tomorrow morning, I just can't go to sleep." Ash complained. I let out a sigh and gave him a relaxed look.

"Look Ash, I understand you're excited, and so am I, even Eevee is excited!" I told him. Eevee nodded her head happily.

"Eevee vee..." Ash smiled at Eevee getting excited.

"You know, you're lucky Kaede." I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well you have Eevee, your very first Pokemon. I just can't decide on what Pokemon I want." Ash said. I guess I can understand, after all, I kinda have troubling on which Pokemon I want to get as well.

"Well don't worry Ash, I just know you'll make the right choice." I said smiling at him, which made him smile as well. "Anyway, we should get to bed." I said to him getting tired.

"But tomorrow is the big day sis." Ash complained. Eevee jumped off of my shoulder and slept on the bottom bunk of me and Ash's bunk bed and started to go asleep. I noticed the TV Remote and grabbed it, turning the TV on.

"Well at least watch this." Once I turn the tv on, it showed a old man wearing a lab coat that covering a red shirt and brown pants. That was Professor Oak, he's Kanto top Pokemon professor, it looks like he was doing an introduction for new trainers.

_"Good evening, My name is Professor Samuel Oak. Tomorrow will be the big day for new Pokemon Trainers to receive these three Pokemon._

He pointed at a green little animal with a bulb on it's back.  _"Bulbasaur."_ Next he pointed a lizard with a flame on its tail.  _"Charmander."_  And finally he pointed at a turtle-like Pokemon.  _"And Squirtle."_ That's right, those three Pokemon are the Starters that you can get in the Kanto Region.  _"Which Pokemon will you choose as your starter?"_ Professor Oak said in his introduction. Ash was too busy watching the show, which means that it work. I open the door as I was about to go take a shower.

"And remember, go to bed when this is over." I said.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going Kaede." Ash said too distracted to watch.

"And changed into your pajamas or I'll tell mom." I said before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom. I let out a sigh and noticed a picture on the wall. I smiled softly as it was a picture of me, mom, Ash and....dad. Sometimes, I always wonder if dad if ever come back..No, Kaede, don't think stuff like that. You made a promise to him before he left and I won't break it. Oh well, guess it's time to take a shower and get to bed for the big day tomorrow. I just hope Ash and I get ready because something tells me this journey will be something I'll never forget.

_**To Be Continued** _


	2. Chapter 1 - Our Journey Starts Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Pokemon and its characters belongs to Game Freak, but my OC belongs to me.

**_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Song_ **

_(Mewtwo is seen flying through the night sky and Mew is flying around the night sky as well)_

**_I want to be the very best like no one ever was_ **

_(Both Ash and Kaede are seen inside a Pokemon Stadium, looking at the sky while smiling as the sun starts to rise)_

**_To catch them is my real test, to train is my cause_ **

_(Ash captures Bulbasaur while Kaede catches Oddish, much to their joy.)_

_(Kaede sits next to a tree with Eevee, Pidgey, and Nidoran as she looks at the sunset)_

**_I'll travel across the land, searching far and wide_ **

_(Ash, Pikachu, Kaede, and Eevee are running in an open fields with an Arcanine, Rapidash appears and jumps into the air. Articuno and Zapdos are seen flying in the skies)_

**_These Pokemon to understand_ **

_(Kaede, Eevee, Ash, and Pikachu are travelling from the seas on the back of a Lapras as they see a Dragonair, and a Gyarados jumping out of the water and landing back in.)_

**_The power that's inside!_ **

_(Kaede catches another Pokemon as it get sucks into the Pokeball, much to her joy)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu dodges a Tackle Attack from a Raichu)_

**_Gotta catch em' all (It's you and me!)_ **

_(Caterpie and Nidoran faces off against an Ekans and Koffing)_

_(Ash and Kaede look at the night sky with Pikachu and Eevee as they gaze on the beautiful stars)_

**_I know it's my destiny! (Pokemon!)_ **

_(Brock and Misty next to Ash, Kaede, Eevee, and Pikachu, much to their surprise)_

_(Team Rocket appears with Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing; Gary smirks and shows a Pokéball)_

_**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! (Our hearts so true!)** _

_(Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise appears showing off their attacks. Pikachu and Eevee run underneath Kaede, Ash, and a girl)_

_(Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, and Delia appears and nods at the audience)_

**_Our courage will pull us through!_ **

_(A giant Charizard fires it's flamethrower at Ash, Kaede, Misty, and Brock. They hide behind a rock to avoid Charizard's flamethrower attack)_

**_You teach me and I'll teach you!_ **

_(Squirtle runs towards Ash and the gang and jumps into Ash's hands, much to his joy. Pikachu smiles as they gained a new friend)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu rides on Pidgeotto, Squirtle is carried by Zubat, and Bulbasaur is pulled by Butterfree, Eevee rides on Kaede's Pidgey)_

**_Gotta Catch em' all!_ ** **_(Gotta Catch em' all!)_ **

_(Ash and Kaede throws their Pokeballs at the screen as the opening title shows up at the screen)_

**_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Theme Ended_ **

* * *

**_ Episode 1: Pokemon I Choose You! _ **

After I finish taking a shower, I headed to my room where I found my brother sleeping on his bed. Well finally, it was about time anyway. I put on my pj's and slept on the bottom bunk. After that, I instantly went to sleep with Eevee next to me. I just hope Ash wake up early so that we can select his first Pokemon from the professor before anyone else does that.

"Everyone..knows that..Bulbasaur will be a good choice.." I opened my eyes and look up at the top bunk, looks like Ash is daydreaming about being a Pokemon Trainer...again.

"Oh Ash..." I muttered before going back to sleep.

"That's..not all...there's..Charmander." I kept ignoring it and went back to sleep, sometimes Ash I don't know what's goes in your head.

[ **_The Next Day_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9SAy3yTeJk)

I woke up by the sound of the Dodrio. Well, looks like it's time to get ready. I let out a yawn, and got out of my bed to put on my clothes. After I was done, I looked at the mirror and saw how I looked. I wore a a long-sleeved white shirt completed with a dark purple ribbed-hem sweater vest adorned with an Pokeball insignia and a brownish-red tie. She wears a pink skirt adorned with Pokeballs, purple stockings reaching below her knees and beige shoes.

"Well, looks I'm ready, right Eevee?" I asked her. Eevee nodded her head, happy to see me in the clothes Mom made for me last year.

"Eevee vee." I let out a giggle at Eevee's liking to my clothes. Well, I should probably wake up my brother right no-

BLAM!

What the?! I turned around to see the Pokeball clock smashed into pieces. I looked at Ash, who awoken, bewildered on what just transpire.

"What the heck Ash?!" I yelled at him.

"Kaede?! Why are you dressed?!" He said noticing my change of clothes.

"In case you forgotten, that today we get you your first Pokemon!" I told reminded him, much to his shock.

"Wait a minute! What time is it?!" I widened my eyes as I realize something.

"Ash, weren't you suppose to set the alarm last night?" I slowly asked him, feeling more surprised right now.

"No..." We both let out a scream as we realized something.

"We overslept!" Me and Ash in unison, Eevee panicked as well because of our overslept. Oh, this can't be good.

"Quick, we need to go now!" Ash said getting out of bed and running out of the room.

"Ash wait! You're still in your PJ's!" I exclaimed. But Ash already stormed out of the house. I let out a sigh and allowed Eevee hopped onto my shoulder. We left the house, saying goodbye to mom and followed Ash to the professor's lab.

"Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Charmander! Anyone is fine just leave some for me!" Ash said running as fast as he could to get the professor's lab. Me and Eevee were able to catch up to him as I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Ash, we're almost there! You just need to calm down!" I told him almost running out of breath. We finally arrived to the lab where we saw a large crowd at the entrance. Wonder what's going on here? 

"Gary! Gary! He's our man! If he can do it, no one can!" We overheard some people saying that phrase as we got in front of the crowd. Gary? What please don't tell me-

[ **_Encounter Rival! - (Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F7KZs0CZ1rE)

"Gah!" I turned to see my brother fell on his butt as he was pushed by someone. I looked to see a young man with brown-reddish hair wearing a long-sleeved purple shirt, a black necklace with a gold bead, dark blue pants and brown boots. Oh great, it's him again. This is Gary Oak, he's my brother's...rival. Gary has always been an arrogant jerk and has been a bully to my brother since they were little, I swear, sometimes, he keeps thinking that he's better than anyone since he's the grandson of the great Professor Oak, well that's true, but at least his grandfather is a kind nice old man than a young arrogant jerk of a child.

"Hey watch it!" Gary said.

"Sorry." Ash apologized to him. Gary realized that it was us that bumped into him as he smirked at us.

"Well well well, if it isn't Ashy-boy. At least you get the chance to see me again." Ash got up and became a little surprised to see Gary here.

"Gary?" Ash asked checking if it was Gary Oak in the flesh.

"That's Mr. Gary Oak to you, show some respect!" Gary said in a snarky tone. I looked at him with an angry look.

"Oh please Gary, you're just a arrogant brat, besides, why would we address like that?" I asked him. Gary looked at me with a irritated expression.

"Oh make like a tree and leave, Kaede, besides I'm surprised that you're finally a trainer, I thought that you chicken out or something." I continue to glare at him for that comment before saying "No, I just promise my brother to go on a journey with him together." I said sternly. Gary just continue to smirk at me.

"That's why? Why am I not surprise?" Why you?! Eevee growled at Gary for insulting me and my brother like that. Ash must've felt my anger as he glared at Gary angrily and said "Hey, leave my sister Gary, this is between you and me!" Ash said.

"Whatever Ashy-boy, anyway, you snooze you lose." Gary said as he pulled out a Pokeball from his pockets and pushed the button, which expand it size. He twirled around with his finger and said "I got a Pokemon and you two don't." Gary said.

"Y-your..very first Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"That's right loser, and I got the best one, it's nice to have a grandpa to be in the Pokemon business." I decided to intervened this conversation. "Gary just shut up and leave my brother alone, besides, don't you have someplace to be?" I asked sternly.

"I was until you two got in my way." Gary said before raising his Pokeball into the air.

"Let's go Gary! Let's go Gary!" His cheerleaders started cheering for Gary as Gary announced to all the people of Pallet Town.

"Thank you! Thank you! It's has been a great honor, I promise you that I will become a Pokemon Master to make the town of Pallet proud!" Everybody cheered for him promising something like that. I rolled my eyes at his promise, yeah, let's see how this will go down.

"Um, excuse me Gary?" Ash called to him. Gary looked at him, still happy for all the cheers he got that he didn't bother go to his arrogant snarky behavior. "I wondering on what kind of Pokemon you got?" Ash asked him wondering what kind of Pokemon it is. You know, I was curious on what Pokemon he has as a starter.

"That's none of your business, if you two came here earlier, you would've seen what kind of Pokemon I got!" Gary said giving Ash a smirk as he got close to his face. Eevee continued to growl at Gary for insulting me and Ash. Gary got into his fancy red car and drove away.

"And now I, Gary Oak, is off to learn the many ways of a Pokemon Trainer." Gary said before leaving Pallet Town, everyone then headed back home, leaving me, Eevee, and Ash alone. 

"Oh I'll show him!" Ash growled, clenching his fist in anger.

"Hey don't listen to him Ash, someday, his actions will have consequences." I told him. Eevee jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek to cheer him up.

"Vee..Eevee..." Ash smiled softly and petted Eevee for cheering him up.

"So, you two decided to come see me after all?" We turned around as a new voice call to us, once we did, we saw a familiar old man wearing a lab coat. Well what do you know.

"Oh professor Oak, where's my Pokemon?" Ash asked forcing a smile, trying to make a first impression at him.

"Your Pokemon?" Professor Oak asked.

"That's right Professor, my little brother here is here to receive his first Pokemon." I spoke up. The professor noticed me and became surprised to know who I was.

"Kaede, is that you?" The professor asked. I nodded my head to answer his question.

"Well, what a surprise. I didn't know you were about become a Pokemon Trainer now, I thought you didn't want to." The professor said.

"Well you see Professor....me and Ash made a promise two years ago that we'll journey together." I explained to him about our little promise.

"That's right, it wouldn't be the same without her." Ash added. Professor Oak smiled softly at us and said "Well, that's very thoughtful of you two. Ahh, siblings these days always get along so well." Yeah, try telling that to your grandson, Gary, professor oak.

"But no offense Kaede, but your brother seems ready for bed, not for Pokemon training." Professor Oak said looking at Ash, who was still wearing his pj's.

"Oh no professor, we woke up late, but now..." Ash made a serious look on his face as he said "I'm ready to become a Pokemon Trainer!" Ash exclaimed. The professor nodded his head as he realized that Ash really wants to become one. He addressed us to follow him to his lab.

[ **_Pallet Town - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-D9XPUlwaU)

We followed him inside as he brought up three Pokeballs inside a machine. The cover open up, so that Ash can picked one. "I've been thinking about it alot, but no I made choice." Ash picked the Pokeball from the far right. "I choose...Squirtle."Once Ash opened it, it showed nothing, meaning that someone must've taken it, probably Gary.

Ash became disappointed as the Pokeball opened nothing. "That was taken by a trainer who wasn't late as you." The professor said in a calm, but sternly voice. I don't like people bullying or making fun of my brother but he does have a point.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll just have my next Pokemon." Ash picked up the middle Pokeball as he opened it up. "..and it's Charmander!" But it showed nothing at all as well.

"That was also taken by a trainer." Professor Oak said.

"Man, I wish I hadn't overslept." Ash muttered sadly. Me and Eevee looked at each other in worried, man, maybe I should've woken up earlier that I can woken Ash so that he wouldn't be in this situation. "Okay well, I have this one then." Ash picked up the last Pokeball. "I have no choice but take this Pokemon, Bulbasaur!" Ash said opening the Pokeball, but it also revealed nothing, much to not only Ash's shock, but ours as well.

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Pokemon." The professor said sadly. I looked at him with a depressed look on my face.

"Does that mean that my brother can't become a trainer?" I asked him. Eevee looked at the professor with her cute eyes, she was feeling sad because I was feeling sad. "I'm sorry Kaede, with no Pokemon by his side, I'm afraid that he can't become-"

"Professor please!" Ash cut him off, the professor, Eevee, and I looked at him in confusion. "Please Professor Oak, they're has to be another Pokemon for me. I promised my sister that we'll travel together so please professor, please!" Ash begged. He's doing this..for me?

"Well..there is one Pokemon I have." We widen our eyes as he mention on that.

"Professor Oak, show us!" Me and Ash said in unison. The professor pressed a button on the capsule, revealing another Pokeball, but this one had a lightning symbol on it. Wait, could it possibly be an Electric Type?

"Here you go Ash, but I must warn you two, that this Pokemon is extremely dangerous." The professor warned us.

"Wonder what kind of Pokemon it is?" I thought aloud. "Vee Eevee!" Eevee agreed with me, though I'm kinda worried that my brother has to take care of a dangerous Pokemon.

"Well it doesn't matter what kind of Pokemon it'll be Kaede, a Pokemon is a Pokemon after all." Ash said holding the Pokeball the professor gave to him. Just then, the Pokeball suddenly opened it by itself. It showed bolts of lightnings coming out of the Pokeball, much to our shock (no pun intended), but the professor seems to be unfazed by this.

Me and Eevee covered our eyes as the 'lightshow' was over. We reopen them only to see a yellow mouse with red cheeks, and a pointy tail, it blinked a few time, smiling at us.

"Pikachu?" It seems to be confused on where it's at. So this is the dangerous Pokemon Professor Oak warned us about. This cute little guy?

"It's name is Pikachu." The professor said. Ash became extremely  happy to see him.

"Aw, it's so cute it's the best one of all!" Ash exclaimed.

I turned to the professor in a confused expression. "I don't see why Pikachu is dangerous as you exclaimed professor." I told him unsure to believe his warning.

"Oh, you'll see soon Kaede." I raised a brow at him before turning back to Ash. 

"Hi there Pikachu." Ash greeted him in a soft voice before giving him a hug, but Pikachu returned a irritated look at him.

"Pika...chu!" Pikachu started creating sparks of electricity, before you know it, he electrocuted my brother.

"What the?!" I exclaimed.

"Vee!" Eevee was surprised to see Pikachu shocking Ash like that.

"It's known as the Electric Mouse Pokemon, it's usually shy, but it can sometimes create an electric shock." The professor explained. I gave him a flat look at the explanation he gave out.

"Doesn't look like he's shy at all." Pikachu finally stopped as Ash was covered in smoke and paralyzed from the shock.

"I see what you mean, professor." Ash said still holding Pikachu in his hands.

"Shocking isn't it?" I shook my head at the pun Professor Oak just had. I then turned to Ash and said "Ash, are you sure you want to have that Pikachu?" I asked knowing that it was a bad idea, but Ash regained consciousness and looked at me with a determined look at his face.

"Of course sis, if this is the only way to become a Pokemon Trainer, then I'll take my chance at this!" Ash said. I looked at him and Pikachu for a minute letting out a soft smile at him.

"Okay Ash, I understand." I said feeling happy about his decision. Like he said, if this is the only way to become a trainer, then I'll allow him to take care of Pikachu.

"By the way, I almost forgot." We turned to the professor as he spoke up. "here you two go, you're Pokedexes and your Pokeballs." The professor had something in his hands, on his left hand was a red Pokedex and six Pokeballs, in his right was a pink Pokedex and six Pokeballs. I grabbed the ones on his right hand and smiled back at the professor.

"Thank you Professor Oak." I thanked him, much to the professor's delight. Ash was about to get his Pokedex and pokeballs until Pikachu use Thunderbolt again, shocking both Ash and Professor Oak while me and Eevee stepped out of the way. "Well this will be a long day." I muttered.

"Eevee vee." Eevee agreed with me on that.

* * *

**_Later_ **

After Pikachu was done using thunderbolt on Ash and the professor, we went outside so that Ash could change into his new clothes mom gave to him.

Right as soon as we left the lab, we encountered a crowd outside with banners that had our names on it. What's going on?

"Ash, Kaede!" We turned to the front of the crowd, only to find our mother holding our bags. Ash bag was green that looks like a school's bag and my bag was brown that looks like you could use it to go to challenge.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ash asked putting Pikachu down.

"Yeah, and what's with the crowd?" I asked putting Eevee down, next to Pikachu. Eevee greeted Pikachu but he ignore her, much to her anger.

"Oh Ash, Kaede, I'm so proud of you two. You two will make amazing trainers , but I'm..I'm gonna miss you two so much." Mom started crying as she used me and Ash's bag to wipe away her tears away. Eevee became depressed that she's gonna say goodbye to mom.

"Vee.." I know how you feel Eevee.

As soon as mom was done crying, she started taking some stuff out of our bag and started explaining about the stuff she packed. "Now, you two... I packed your sneakers, shoes, jeans, and skirts, nice clean shirts and underwater, your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolates for you two, in case you want something hot. But be careful, you two, not to burn yourselves. And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothesline to hang it out to dry... And-"

Before mom could finish we quickly grabbed our bags and blushed, embarrassed at our mom being overprotective of us, I even overheard Eevee giggled at us for mom doing that to us. "Mom, we're big kids now. Don't you know that Pokemon Trainers can take care of themselves." Ash said blushing out of embarrassment. I chuckled nervously at this as I said "He does have a point, you know." I said agreeing with Ash.

Mom smiled at us for our little outbursts. "You're right." Mom noticed Pikachu right next to Eevee and became quite curious. "Oh, so that's your Pokemon huh?" 

"Yup, that's right!" Ash explained.

"And I take it you're taking Eevee as your first Pokemon dear?" Mom asked me. I nodded my head as I said "That's right mom, after all, we are close friends." I said petting Eevee's head, much to her joy. For Pikachu, it said its name, before it scoffed, turning its head away from Ash. The younger brother blinked in annoyance before he turned to his mother in assurance.

"With Pikachu at my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in my world!" Ash assured. Well I don't know about catching all the Pokemon in the world Ash.

"But I thought all Pokemon stayed inside their Pokeballs, why doesn't this one?" Mom asked. You know, she does raised a good point.

"Oh right, I almost forgot.' Ash grabbed his pokeball and aimed it at Pikachu." Pikachu, get in the ball!" Ash threw the Pokeball at Pikachu, but he kicked it back to him, much to Ash's confusion.

He tried again and again but no luck, me and Eevee sweat-dropped of what's happening here while Mom and the others smiled at him. "Oooh, you're playing catch, you're so absolutely ready dear." Mom said. I sweat-dropped again from her comment.

"I wouldn't exactly call that playing catch mom." I muttered. Ash laughed nervously at his mom, trying to show her that he's responsible.

"Y-yeah mom..." Ash picked up Pikachu and smiled at him. "Me and Pikachu are the best friends ever." Ash said.

"But..." We turned to mom who had a confused expression. "It looks kinda weird." I widened my eyes at that comment she made.

"W-weird?" Ash asked. Me and Ash looked at Pikachu, who returned a irritated look at her, before you know it, not only us, but everyone got shocked by Pikachu. Professor Oak and Eevee hid behind the wall of the entrance to Oak's lab.

"Those rubber gloves will be useful guys." The professor told us.

"Why?" We asked in unison.

"Rubber conducts electricity." The professor said making more sense.

"Great!" Ash and I said in unison. Pikachu continued to shock us for about five seconds, when he was done, we fell to the ground, paralyzed from the shock.

"Don't forget to change both your underwear you two...every single..day." Mom muttered. Me and Ash still stood up, paralyzed.

"Yes...mom." We said in unison. Pikachu started to chuckle at us, making Eevee irritated at Pikachu's rudeness. That Pikachu acts like a selfish brat, and I thought Gary was the selfish brat.

* * *

[ **_Route 1 - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbE87Pv2pqs)

After Ash finished changing into his clothes, we left Pallet Town and headed straight for Route 1, I just hope Gary and the others aren't headed of us that far. While we walked the path, Ash was force to pull Pikachu by a rope while wearing the rubber gloves our mom got him. Pikachu kept wining as it didn't like getting pulled. We stopped as we turned to Pikachu with reassuring expressions.

"Pikachu..are you gonna act like this..the whole way?" Ash asked him. Pikachu nodded his head to answer his question. "Is it because you don't like me?

"Pika Pika."

"Well I like you too, so can you do us a favor and try to be nice to us and open your mouth to know what you're trying to say." Ash asked politely. Pikachu open his mouth, doing what Ash said literally. Me, Eevee, and Ash sweat-dropped from this.

"I don't think that what my brother meant Pikachu." I said.

"Vee.." Eevee shook her head from this Pikachu's attitude.

"Is saying your name the only thing you can say?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded his head again to him. "Well you need to start acting like a Pokemon, and get into the Pokeball, just likes the Pokedex said." Ash opened up his Pokedex as the Pokedex spoke about info about Pokeballs.

 _"While training Pokemon, Pokemon must stay inside their Pokeballs."_ The Pokedex explained.

"See." Ash said.

"Yeah about that Ash." I chuckled before I hit the button to let it continue. 

_"However, there are some Pokemon who don't like staying inside their Pokeballs."_

"It's right, after all, Eevee doesn't like staying in it's Pokeball as well." I said giving Ash an example about it.

"Oh, I see your point Sis, but I'll try to get Pikachu to trust me." Ash said before taking off the rope around Pikachu's waist.

"And I'll get rid of these too." Ash also took off the rubber gloves. I see what's he doing, I smiled at his confidence that he'll try to give Pikachu a chance. He let out his pinkie at him and said "So, how about it now?" Pikachu turned his head away from him, much to our disappointment.

"Still not good enough?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said nodding his head at us. Ash let out a sigh at Pikachu's attitude while me and Eevee came him a glare, aw jeez, how did Professor Oak took care of this wild Pikachu? Just then, we started to hear footsteps coming out of the tall grass. We turned around and found a small brown bird eating some worms out of the ground. Ash stood up and took out his Pokedex.

"Hey isn't that.." Ash said thinking on what kind of Pokemon it is, but I beat him to the punch.

"Hm-mm, that's a Pidgey, Ash." I said to him remembering what Pokemon it was back, I read some books about what kind of Pokemon are they. Ash's Pokedex started to scan it and explained what it was.

 _"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."_ The Pokedex explained.

"I see, well it's our lucky day!" Ash said putting his Pokedex back in his pockets. "Pikachu, go and get it!" Ash commanded him but Pikachu ignored him. "Aren't you ever gonna listen to me?" Ash asked. Pikachu then ran away from us and climb up a tree, letting out a loud yawn.

"Jeez, this Pikachu acts like a selfish jerk." I said aloud.

"Eevee!" Eevee agreed at me as she narrowed her eyes at Pikachu.

"Well then fine, I don't need your help or anyone else! I'll catch that Pidgey all by myself!" Ash exclaimed, much to my shock.

"Huh?! Ash, you can't catch any Pokemon without Pikachu!" I pointed out.

"I know Kaede, but I can do this! Just give me a chance!" Ash begged me, causing me to let out a sigh. 

"Alright fine, just be careful, alright?" I said already having a bad idea about this.

"Just watch and learn Sis." Ash said letting out a Pokeball and turning to Pidgey's direction. Well this is going to be embarrassing.

* * *

**_Who's that Pokemon?_ **

**_I'm a small yellow mouse like Pokemon with red pouches as cheeks and have a tail that shaped like a lightning bolt._ **

* * *

"Alright, I already pledged to become the number #1 Pokemon Master in the world." Ash turn his Pokeball as Pidgey turned to him in a confused expression. "Enjoy your last moments of freedom Pidgey, because your mine!" Ash said before twisting his hat and threw the Pokeball at Pidgey. "Pokeball go!" The Pokeball hit Pidgey and suck him inside the Pokeball.

"Ha! I did it!" Ash cheered in excitement, but I shook my head at this.

"Don't get excited now Ash." I told him. Ash became confused on what I meant and turn around to see that the Pokeball started to shake. If I remember correctly, that if the Pokeball shook for three times and clicks, that means that you successfully captured a Pokemon. The Pokeball shook two times before letting out Pidgey and the Pokeball landed back into Ash's hands. 

"Pidgey!" Pidgey exclaimed before hiding back into the tall grass.

"I don't understand." Ash muttered.

"That's what I was trying to tell you Ash, you can't catch a Pokemon just like that. You need to battle it, weaken it, and then you can catch it." I explained to him.

"Oh now you tell me." Ash muttered sadly. Pikachu started laughing at Ash's failure, much to our anger. I let out a sigh and decided to show him how you do it.

"Here Ash, allow me to show you how your Big sis does it." I said to him letting out a determined smile. Ash looked at me for a second before letting out a sigh.

"Alright sis, I'll let you have this one." Ash said sadly. I nodded at him before heading towards the tall grass with Eevee. We saw another wild Pidgey, walking around the tall grass.

"Alright, you ready Eevee?" I asked her. Eevee nodded her head and jumped off my shoulder, ready to face off her first battle. Pidgey noticed this and stood in it's battle position.

"Alright, let's do this!" I said, beginning the battle.

[ **_Battle Pokemon! - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5Yh1U2kPCM)

Pidgey went first and used a Gust Attack. "Eevee, keep still from that Gust attack and use Growl!" Eevee did so and stood on the ground, using her paws to keep herself from being blow away. Once Pidgey was done using Gust Attack, Eevee used it's Growl attack, causing Pidgey to cover her ears using her wings, now's our chance.

"Alright Eevee, use Tackle!" Eevee ran so fast at Pidgey and hit her real hard. Pidgey fell back and tried to stood on its two, once it did, Pidgey flew straight to Eevee, hoping to tackle her back. "Eevee dodge and use Quick Attack!" Eevee dodged Pidgey's attack and used Quick Attack at Pidgey, and if I have to say, it was a direct hit.

Pidgey landed on her back, and didn't move as she fainted, now's my chance. I took out my Pokeball and threw it at Pidgey. "Pokeball Go!" I said before throwing it at Pidgey. The Pokeball sucked her in as it landed on the floor, shook three times, and heard a clicking sound, meaning that I successfully caught Pidgey.

[ **_Victory! Wild Pokemon - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GGC0OrF1M4)

"Alright! I caught Pidgey!" I said giving out a thumbs up. Eevee squeal in delight of this. I walked over and grabbed the Pokeball and putting back into my pocket.

"That was amazing Sis!" Ash said smiling at me catching Pidgey.

"Well, I learn a lot from dad after all." I said before letting out a sad look on my face. Ash noticed and became worry about me.

"Are you okay Sis?" Ash asked me.

"Y-yeah I'm a-alright Ash." I said not wanting to talk to about it. Dad...how long was it before you left me, Ash, and mom?

"Well, now it's my turn to catch a Pokemon." Ash said determined to catch one himself.

"But Ash, I could just lend you Eevee." I reminded him.

"No Sis, I want to capture this Pidgey with my own Pokemon!" Ash said full of determination.

"But what about Pikachu?" I said before we both looked up to see Pikachu, napping up on the tree branch. I shook my head at this Pikachu's laziness. Eevee ran up the tree and tried to get Pikachu's attention, but he just ignore her.

"Leave him be! I tried to get him to become friends with me but he just ignored me, so I can catch a Pokemon on my own without using him!" Ash said before noticing another Pidgey around the tall grass, jeez, they're are sure alot of Pidgeys around here. I let out a sigh before looking at Ash with a soft smile.

[ **_Route 1 - (Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMY9ALDu-W4)

"Alright Ash, I'll allow you to do so..again." I said, wasn't he listening to my lecture about catching Pokemon earlier ago? Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Anyway, Ash took his pajamas away, before approaching Pidgey very slowly.

"Okay... Be quiet... There's nothing to be afraid of..." Ash whispered as he crept even closer to the wild Pidgey. I could only watch in disappointment at my brother's poor method.

"Oh boy...this can't be good." I muttered slowly shaking my head. Pidgey notices Ash as he sweat-dropped and stood frozen at him before screaming out 

"Sorry buddy!" Ash used his pajamas and caught it but suddenly, the pajamas starting to inflate so big, Pidgey must be using Gust. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's with the wind?!" Ash yelled, before he yelp, falling behind his back. I blinked in surprise before I ran towards him as I picked him up.

"You okay Ash?" I asked feeling worried to him.

"Yeah, I think so, but what was that?" Ash asked not familiar with that move.

"That was Gust, a flying type move, and that move really blew you away." I said picking him up. "Good thing it didn't use it's Sand-Attack move."I added, but I spoke too soon because a dust of sand covered our eyes, meaning that Pidgey was using Sand-Attack.

After Pidgey escaped, the Sand-Attack stopped as we were covered in dust of sand. "I spoke too soon." I muttered sadly.

"Guess this isn't our lucky day after all." Ash muttered sadly. Pikachu laughed at us again for our complete failure again. Eevee growled at him for laughing at us while we glared at Pikachu, but then I noticed something eating out of our bags. It was a small purple rat with a really two big buck-teeth. 

"Hey, get out of there!" Ash yelled at it, driving it away. "What was that?" Ash asked. I took out my Pokedex and scanned it, receiving it's info.

 _"Rattata. The Mouse Pokemon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. It loves in forests and woods. It likes cheese, berries, and fruits."_ The Pokedex stated.

"Yeah, but this is an open field." Ash complained but the Pokedex continued.

 _"Rattata also lives in open fields and steals food from stupid travelers."_ We sweat-dropped from what it just said.

"Wait, are you saying that we're stupid?" Ash asked surprised to hear the Pokedex say something like that.

"Okay, now I'm wondering on how Professor Oak programmed this thing." I said feeling irritated for this Pokedex calling me and Ash stupid. Pikachu laughed at us, making me, Ash, and Eevee angry at him. I noticed Ash was looked at the field, where we saw a shadowy Pokemon. That's weird, I feel as though I seen that Pokemon from somewhere?

I saw Ash picked up the rock and was about to aim for it. "Ash what are you doing?!" I asked.

"Come on Sis, this is my only chance, I need to catch a  Pokemon!" Ash said.

"I know that but I don't think that will help you catch a Pokemon." I scolded him.

"Come on Sis, trust me, I can do this!" Ash begged. Oh Ash...sometimes I will never understand you. I let out a sigh and allowed him to do so.

"Alright alright, fine, I won't stop you." I said making Ash excited about my answer.

"Alright, stand back sis, I got this!" Ash said which made me playfully roll my eyes. Though, I kept thinking about that Pokemon that we saw, it almost look like...oh no!

"Ash wait!" But it was too late because Ash threw the rock and hit the Pokemon's head.

"Ah ha! I got it!" Ash said. I went pale as I took a closer look at it, it was actually Spearow.

"What's wrong Sis?" Ash asked oblivious on what the Pokemon he hit.

"Ash, you didn't hit a Pidgey, you hit a Spearow." I said pointing at it. Ash noticed and sweat-dropped from Spearow's angry look.

"A Spearow?" Ash said before pulling out his Pokedex, scanned it and read it's info. 

 _"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne, but if this Pokemon gets angry, it will attacked both human and Pokemon."_ After the Pokedex finished explaining about Spearow, Ash went pale as he realized what he just did. Before one of us were about to respond, Spearow came charging towards us, but I pushed Ash aside.

"Look out!" I yelled out. Lucky for us, we avoided it's attack. It kept charging and attacking us before noticing Pikachu and Eevee up on the tree branch. As we got up, we saw Pikachu and Eevee being attacked by him.

"Hey leave them alone. They didn't threw the rock!" Ash yelled out.

"That's not why Ash!" I said. Ash looked at me in confusion on what I meant until his Pokedex spoke up.

 _"Wild Pokemon tend to be jealous of human trained Pokemon."_ The Pokedex explained. Ash realized now why it was attacking Pikachu and Eevee. Spearow was so close on attacking Pikachu and Eevee that they fell down, Pikachu grab ahold of the tree branch but Eevee fell down, but luckily, I was able to catch her.

"You okay Eevee?" I asked her. Eevee nodded her head but then we heard a cry, as we turned to Pikachu, getting all worried about Spearow attacking us. I know that Pikachu was acting like a jerk, but even he doesn't deserve this.

Spearow came charging him, Pikachu kept holding onto the branch, but he even knew that this won't end well. "Pikachu!" "Eevee!" Me, Eevee, and Ash said in unison. Just then, Pikachu used it's Thunderbolt attack and shocked Spearow. After Pikachu was done, Spearow landed back into the tall grass, paralyzed from the shock.

"Ah, you got it!" Ash said.

"Nice job Pikachu." I told him making Piakchu blushed while Eevee rolled her eyes. Just then, Eevee got up and let out a cry. "Spearow!" What's it doing now? Just then, a huge horde of Spearow came out of a nearby tree and started to come after us.

"Oh boy..." I muttered in shock.

"Should we run you guys?" Ash asked. I looked at him with a panic expression. "You think?!" I said. Before you know it, we started running away from the dangerous Spearow horde.

[ **_Hotline of Fate - (Phoenix Wright Justice For All)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAmOyTHbaes)

"Don't worry Ash, I won't let anything happen to you, Eevee, or Pikachu!" I yelled.

"Thanks sis, I'll do the same for you guys as well. No matter what happen, we won't leave each other sides!" Ash agreed, Eevee got the message but Pikachu didn't as he ran ahead.

"Hey, don't run ahead, I said that we-GAH!" Ash was cut off as a Spearow hit him on the back of the head. The Spearows then attacked both Eevee and Pikachu, pecking at them real hard.

"Pikachu!" 

"Eevee!" We ran to their sides as they were badly hurt.

"This is bad, we need to get out of here!" I said. Ash nodded his head as he picked up Pikachu while I picked up Eevee. We ran as fast as we could, away from those Spearows. "Ah geez, can't these Spearows learn to let go of things?!" I asked aloud.

"I'm sorry about this sis, this is all my fault. If I had listen to you, none of this would've happen!" Ash said.

"It's okay, I forgive you but maybe we can talk about this more when we're away from these Spearows!" I yelled back. "Okay!" Ash said. We continued to run until we came to an abrupt stop at a water fall.

"Oh no, a dead end!" I said before turning around to see the Spearows were still approaching us. I then made a determined look as he twisted his cap around.

"Ash, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Come on Kaede, we need to jump!" Ash said, making me looked at him in shock. I was about to respond until we heard the Spearows coming straight for us, well looks like we have no choice.

"Okay, hang on tight everyone!" Ash nodded his head as we hold hands together and hold Pikachu and Eevee real tight. We jumped into the water, and before you know it, I kept my eyes closed but reopen them as I hold Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee around my arms and swam to reach to the surface, while swimming, something came approaching us, I took a closer look, and saw it was a Gyarados coming towards us. I let out a gasp and swam away from it, but then suddenly, something grabbed ahold of my sweater as we were pulled out of the water.

"GAHHH!" Me and Ash screamed in unison. We landed on our backs as we cough up water. "Nah, it's just two kids, oh, and a Pikachu and Eevee." I looked to see a girl with orange hair girl with a ponytail looked down at us.

"Oh, are you two alright?" She asked us.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Ash said smiling softly.

"Not you! I was talking about your Pokemon!" She yelled at us. I glared at her for not caring about my little brother. She has the nerve to talk back to him, not caring about his condition, and what happen to us! 

"Hey, what's your problem?! My brother and I nearly drown trying to save our Pokemon, you don't have to be rude about it!" I yelled angrily at her. She flinched at my angry expression before letting out a depressed look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." She said.

"Sis, what are we gonna do? How are we gonna get Pikachu and Eevee back to full health?" Ash asked getting extremely worried about his Pikachu and my Eevee.

"We have to find a Pokemon Center as fast as we could, but I just don't know where." I said holding onto Eevee to me.

"Well..." We turned to the orange haired girl. "There's a Pokemon Center just five miles from here at Viridian City." I became shocked to hear that we're close to Viridian City.

"You mean a hospital for Pokemon?" Ash asked not familiar with the name.

"Yeah that's right." She said.

"Thank you so much, sorry I yelled at you. I was just irritated that you didn't bother caring for my brother." I said feeling depressed. She looked at me with a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, I should've ask you about what happen to you two first." She said feeling sorry for me. I was about to respond until we something coming our way. We turned around only to find Spearow heading our way.

"Oh no, they're coming back!" Ash said before running off.

"Hey, wait for me Ash!" I followed him as he put Pikachu on the basket of a bicycle. Perfect, this will get us there faster! I settled Eevee next to Pikachu on the basket as I got on the seat while Ash grab ahold of me, so that he won't fall off.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doing?!" She asked getting angry again.

"Sorry but we have to take this bike, we'll see you later. Bye!" I said peddling as fast as I could.

"Hey wait!" She said trying to get our attention but we continue our way to the Pokemon Center.

"Don't worry, we promise we'll give it back someday!" Ash called back to her. I'm not sure if we're ever gonna see her again on our journey but still there's always a chance we'll bump into her again..someday.

 I kept peddling the bike as soon as it started raining. Pikachu and Eevee looked at us, slowly opening their eyes.

"Pika..."

"Vee..." 

"Don't worry you two, we'll get you two safe once we get to the Pokemon Center!" I exclaimed. As soon as we left the forest, we jumped over a short cliff, tripping over and falling down. Ash landed next to me while Pikachu and Eevee landed next to the bike. As Ash and I got up slowly.

"Pikachu!" "Eevee!" We crawled towards them and put our hands on their body, I...I..I couldn't do it, I couldn't protect them. I'm sorry Ash, I'm sorry Eevee, I'm sorry Pikachu....and I'm sorry...dad. I'm such a loser...

I started to let out tears as I broken the promise I made to dad a long time ago but then we started to hear something coming from behind us as we saw the Spearows coming for us.

[ _**Almost Hell Heaven - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCAksZJ7ZZQ)

"Pikachu..." I looked to see Ash taking out Pikachu's Pokeball and placing right next to him. "I want you to get in the ball!" I became shocked to hear that Ash is wanting to put Pikachu in his Pokeball.

"Ash, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to protect both Eevee and Pikachu from the Spearows! I'm willing..I'm willing to sacrifice myself to protect them! Like you would do for me, Kaede." I was bewildered to hear him that he's willing to sacrifice himself to save them, if he's willing to sacrifice yourself, then so will I. I took out a Pokeball and placed it next to Eevee.

"Eevee, please go inside the Pokeball now!" Eevee became surprised that I want her to go inside the Pokeball. Eevee was about to protest but I cut her off.

"I'm sorry Eevee, but I don't want you or Pikachu getting hurt, besides, I will use my life as well to protect the ones I love." I told them sadly while letting out my tears.

"Kaede..." Ash muttered. The Spearow were coming close towards, so I got up and help Ash get up as well. We nodded our heads and looked at the Spearows with serious expressions.

"Spearows, do you know who we are? We're Ash and Kaede Ketchum from the town of Pallet, and we won't allow you all to harm our friends, not even my sister!" I glared at the Spearows with a determined look while I let out my tears.

"That's right!" I spoke up for once. "That's why I- no, we'll stop you together, we're gonna defeat you guys!" I said angrily. 

"Come and get us!" We said in unison as the Spearows came charging towards us, as we embrace ourselves for their attacks, something jumped onto me and Ash's shoulder, we looked to see it was Pikachu and Eevee, we gasp in shock to see them, jumping into the air between us and the Spearows. Before me and Ash were gonna stop them, something caused us to be blind. Before you know it, we blacked out. Pikachu, Eevee, Ash, please be alright.

* * *

[ **_Everyone's Killing Graduation - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-b8rqQ8yvxw)

Uh...what's going on...Huh? I slowly opened my eyes where I saw Ash, Eevee, and Pikachu lying down on the ground. They're eyes started to open their eyes slowly as they smiled softly at each other, even I smiled softly because I was so relieved to see them alright.

"Ash?..." I asked slowly.

"Kaede...we did it." Ash muttered happily. Eevee and Pikachu smiled at each other, well looks like we did it, we beat those Spearows. I was about to respond until I saw something up in the sky, it was a rainbow but there was something flying at the rainbow. Ash and I got up and saw the flying Pokemon, it was covered in a gold aura, seeing it makes me more...happy and relaxed.

"Whoa, what kind of Pokemon is that?" Ash asked. I took out of my Pokedex and scanned it.

 _"There are some Pokemon that are not yet known. No data."_ I became surprised to hear that not even the Pokedex knew about it. 

"Well, looks like we'll never know now Ash." I told him before getting up and helping Ash get back on his feet. "Thanks Kaede." Ash said smiling at his sister.

"So what now?" Ash asked picking up Pikachu while Kaede picked up Eevee. She looked at them both and saw that they're badly damaged.

"First things first, we need to get to the Pokemon Center, and fast!" I said. Ash nodded his head as we headed our ways. As we walked, Ash decided to talkt to me.

"Hey, Kaede?" I turned to Ash in confusion. "Yes, Ash?"

"Do you think that dad would be proud of us because we protected Pikachu and Eevee?" Ash asked. I was surprised that he asked me about that, but I smiled back at him.

"I think he would Ash." I told him softly. Ash smiled back at me before noticing a nearby town. "Well, looks like we're here." Ash said gazing at the town. "Well then, what are we waiting for Ash? Let's go!" I said full of determination. Ash nodded his head as me and Ash continued our way towards Viridian City. Eevee and Pikachu looked at us, smiling. Me and Ash smiled softly at them before heading our way towards the next city, this is not the end, this is the beginning. The Beginning on our adventures together in the world of Pokemon.

**_After Kaede and Ash saved Pikachu and Eevee from the angry horde of Spearows, they continue on their Pokemon journey, this is the just the beginning of their adventures of making new friends, defeating evil enemies, and solving the many mysteries of the wonderful world of Pokemon. But what will happen to our heroes now? Find out next time on Pokemon: Adventures in Kanto._ **

* * *

**_It_**   ** _took about four days but I finally finish the chapter, it's not much but I hope you enjoy it, till then, see ya later!_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Pokemon Emergency!

**_Last time on Pokemon: Adventures in Kanto, Kaede and Ash began their Pokemon Journey with Eevee and Pikachu. Pikachu wouldn't obey Ash or go inside it's Pokeball, much to Ash's dismay. Kaede caught her first Pokemon, a Pidgey, while Ash tried to catch his first Pokemon but failed miserably. Soon after, Ash, Kaede, Pikachu, and Eevee ran for their lives from a horde of Wild Spearows after Ash threw a rock on a Spearow's head. They borrow a bike from a red hair girl and tried to escape from the pursuing Pokemon, but they fell down and thought it would be the end, but not until Eevee and Pikachu, who realized how much Ash and Kaede cares about him, decided to battle the Wild Spearows to protect them. Pikachu let out a powerful thunder attack that defeated the Spearows but got itself and Eevee hurt in the battle. Ash and Kaede now take their Pokemon Partners to Viridian City's Pokemon Center to get them healed but unbeknownst to them, they're about to be facing off against a bunch of villains._ **

* * *

[ **_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Song_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xKWiCMKKJg)

_(Mewtwo is seen flying through the night sky and Mew is flying around the night sky as well)_

**_I want to be the very best like no one ever was_ **

_(Both Ash and Kaede are seen inside a Pokemon Stadium, looking at the sky while smiling as the sun starts to rise)_

**_To catch them is my real test, to train is my cause_ **

_(Ash captures Bulbasaur while Kaede catches Oddish, much to their joy.)_

_(Kaede sits next to a tree with Eevee, Pidgey, and Nidoran as she looks at the sunset)_

**_I'll travel across the land, searching far and wide_ **

_(Ash, Pikachu, Kaede, and Eevee are running in an open fields with an Arcanine, Rapidash appears and jumps into the air. Articuno and Zapdos are seen flying in the skies)_

**_These Pokemon to understand_ **

_(Kaede, Eevee, Ash, and Pikachu are travelling from the seas on the back of a Lapras as they see a Dragonair, and a Gyarados jumping out of the water and landing back in.)_

**_The power that's inside!_ **

_(Kaede catches another Pokemon as it get sucks into the Pokeball, much to her joy)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu dodges a Tackle Attack from a Raichu)_

**_Gotta catch em' all (It's you and me!)_ **

_(Caterpie and Nidoran faces off against an Ekans and Koffing)_

_(Ash and Kaede look at the night sky with Pikachu and Eevee as they gaze on the beautiful stars)_

**_I know it's my destiny! (Pokemon!)_ **

_(Brock and Misty next to Ash, Kaede, Eevee, and Pikachu, much to their surprise)_

_(Team Rocket appears with Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing; Gary smirks and shows a Pokéball)_

_**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! (Our hearts so true!)** _

_(Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise appears showing off their attacks. Pikachu and Eevee run underneath Kaede, Ash, and a girl)_

_(Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, and Delia appears and nods at the audience)_

**_Our courage will pull us through!_ **

_(A giant Charizard fires it's flamethrower at Ash, Kaede, Misty, and Brock. They hide behind a rock to avoid Charizard's flamethrower attack)_

**_You teach me and I'll teach you!_ **

_(Squirtle runs towards Ash and the gang and jumps into Ash's hands, much to his joy. Pikachu smiles as they gained a new friend)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu rides on Pidgeotto, Squirtle is carried by Zubat, and Bulbasaur is pulled by Butterfree, Eevee rides on Kaede's Pidgey)_

**_Gotta Catch em' all!_ ** **_(Gotta Catch em' all!)_ **

_(Ash and Kaede throws their Pokeballs at the screen as the opening title shows up at the screen)_

**_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Theme Ended_ **

* * *

[ **_Tropical Despair - (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc)

“Come on Ash, we’re almost there!” I exclaimed as we kept running.

“I know Kaede, I know!” Ash said catching up with me. Me and Ash were holding Eevee and Pikachu in our hands as we rushed to get to a nearby Pokemon Center in Viridian City as we saw the city. As we kept running and went past the gate, we were suddenly pulled back by someone.

“Hold it!” Me and Ash struggled as the person grab ahold of our shirts. We turned to see a police woman with green hair glaring angrily at us. “And just where do you two think you’re going?” She asked.

“It’s our Pokemon and they’re badly hurt and we need to get a Pokemon Center quickly!” Ash exclaimed. She realized that what we mean as she saw how badly damaged our Eevee and Pikachu were.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry you two, I thought you two were Pokemon thieves.” She said feeling sorry for us. I couldn’t help but glare angrily at her.

"Why would you think something like that?! We aren’t thieves, we’re trainers!” I exclaimed angrily.

"I’m sorry ma’am, I didn’t mean too, it’s just that this city has been having many thieves around and so I had to be on my best alert.” She explained. I let out a sigh, well I guess I overreacted a little bit, she was just doing her job, that’s all.

"Now then, just show me your ID you two, and I’ll let you go.” She said, much to our confusion.

“ID? I’m sorry ma’am, but we have any ID, you see we just got here from Pallet Town and-”

“You know, you two are the fourth and fifth person that came from Pallet Town.” The policewoman said cutting off Ash. We became bewildered to here that the other trainers from our hometown already came here.

“The fourth and fifth?” I asked aloud.

“Oh man, Gary must’ve been here.” Ash said realizing who else came here.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I added.

“You know, it’s kinda strange that you two are carrying your Pokemon instead of having it in a Pokeball.” The police woman said realizing that were carrying our Pokemon in our hands.

“How do I know you guys are not stealing those Pokemon?” She asked waving her finger at us.

“L-listen please, we’re not thieves!” Ash exclaimed.

“He’s right, we’re Pokemon Trainers and we need to hurry to the Pokemon Center now! So can you please let us go?!” I asked. The police woman was looking at Ash for a moment before asking “Hey, what’s that in your pockets?” She asked.

Ash and I widened our eyes a little before taking out our Pokedex’s out of our pocket.

“Oh you mean these?” Ash asked before she took away from us. “Of course! A Pokedex, this will solve all our problems!” She exclaimed in joy as she made a pose while holding the Pokedex. Ash and I looked at each other in confusion. Jesus, for a police woman, she’s kinda excited.

“Now, if you two are the real deal…” She started typing something on the Pokedex as she showed us what it was showing. It was a picture of both me and Ash.

_“I am Dexter, a Pokedex created by Professor Samuel Oak, I am here to guide Pokemon Trainers, Ash and Kaede Ketchum to learn about the world of Pokemon, if broken or lost, I cannot be replaced.”_ Whoa, that’s was kinda surprising.

“Whoa, our Pokedexes, I didn’t know they were like our ID’s.” Ash said amazed to see that the Pokedex operated as our ID’s.

“Yeah, me neither.” I said before looking at the police officer. “So anyway, can we take both Eevee and Pikachu to the Pokemon Center now?” I asked politely.

“Don’t worry you two, I’ll get you two there lickety split.” She said wagging her finger at us.

“Gee, thank you ma’am.” Ash said.

“Oh you both may call me Officer Jenny.” She said. Officer Jenny? Okay, I’ll try to remember that.

* * *

_**Later** _

[ _**New Classmates of the Dead - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PK9c8RWjnQ)

Me and Ash were inside of Officer Jenny’s motorcycle, sitting in a small seat of the motorcycle. I was clutching Eevee in my hands, don’t worry my friend, I’ll save you. I noticed Ash clutching Pikachu in his hands sadly, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Hang in little bro, I promise that we’ll save them, just have faith in them.

“Now you two, sit back, relax, and don’t shout!” Officer Jenny told us before starting the Motorcycle and going so fast.

“WHOOOA!” Me and Ash said in unison.

“Do we have to go this fast?!” Ash exclaimed.

“Hey, if you two want your Pikachu and Eevee all healed up, we need to go this fast!” Officer Jenny said focusing on the road. 

“She’s right Ash, so don’t worry, just hang on tight!” I exclaimed before we started speeding up. The sun started to set and it was now nighttime. We kept riding fast to get to the Viridian City Pokemon Center until we saw it. Oh wow, it’s was ginormous.

“Whoa Kaede, the Pokemon Center...it’s ginormous!” You took the words out of my mouth Ash.

“Hold on tight you guys, we’re about to make a quick landing!” Jenny said pumping up the engine and going extremely fast.

“GAHHH!” I screamed as we jump through the doors of the Pokemon Center and made an immediate stop in front of the desk. Okay, this will be the last time I’ll ever drive a motorcycle ever again.

[ **_Pokemon Center - (Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8zaV_W53yw)

“We have a drive thru, you know!” I turned around to see a woman in a nurse’s outfit and she had pink hair with two pigtails.

“I’m sorry Nurse Joy but we have a Pokemon Emergency, so there’s no time for explaining!” Officer Jenny exclaimed as we showed her Pikachu and Eevee, who were breathing slowly. 

“Oh no, it looks like an injured Pikachu and Eevee, I’ll see what I can do.” Nurse Joy headed towards the computer and started typing something in it. “Alright, we need to do an operation on both Pikachu and Eevee, now!” Nurse Joy said through the speaker. Just then, the doors from the right side of the waiting room open up, revealing two pink Pokemon with egg pouches, and each of them were wearing nurse hats on top of their heads.

“Chansey.” They said as they brought up a bed for both Pikachu and Eevee. They laid them down as they began to feel comfortable.

“Who are those Pokemon Kaede?” Ash asked. I opened up my Pokedex and examined them.

“Let’s find out.” I said as I scanned them with the Pokedex.

_“Chansey, The Egg Pokemon. A rare and elusive Pokemon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it. This gentle and kindhearted Pokemon shares its nutritious eggs if it sees an injured Pokemon._

Well I think they’re good for being nurses here in a Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy walked out of her desk and put on blue gloves on her hands. “Don’t worry, the operation will shortly.” Nurse Joy said. Ash was about to say something until she realized that we were still here.

“Who are you two?” Nurse Joy asked.

“They’re both the Pikachu and Eevee trainers.” Officer Jenny said. “If there's anything, please, tell us.” Ash said wanting to help. “Well you two can at least be more responsible!” She told us sternly, much to Ash’s confusion and my surprise.

“If you two wanted to become good Pokemon Trainers, you don’t leave your Pokemon in critical conditions!” 

“Hold on, you don’t even know what happened back there!” Ash exclaimed. I decided to speak up from this conversation.

“Hey this isn’t our fault, we were attacked by a horde of Wild Spearows, and we tried our best to protect both Pikachu and Eevee, so don’t blame us for this mess!” I said angrily. Nurse Joy took a few steps from her reaction before making a sad expression.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” Nurse Joy said sadly, feeling sorry for blaming me and my brother. I let out a sigh and softened my expression. “It’s okay, I was just a little angry that’s all.” I apologized to her.

“Anyway, you guys just arrived in time, it’s amazing you got here that fast.” Nurse Joy said turning to Officer Jenny.

“That’s my job!” Officer Jenny said feeling proud of herself until she noticed her motorcycle.

“Oh my goodness, I left my motorcycle on the front desk.” Officer Jenny said feeling embarrassed. Nurse joy just smirked as she said “Next time, use the driveway.” 

Officer Jenny let out a nervous laugh before heading over to her motorcycle and driving out of the Pokemon Center.

“Well anyway…” We turned back to Nurse Joy. “It’s time to start the operation, you two stay here.” Nurse Joy said before leaving the waiting room with the Chansey, carrying both Pikachu and Eevee.

“Wait, can’t we-” Ash was about to say something until Nurse Joy and the Chansey were out of sight. Ash made a saddened expression, probably about Pikachu. I put my hand over his shoulder as he looked at me in confusion. I smiled softly at him before we turned look at the door, where Pikachu and Eevee were at. Please Eevee, be alright, you too Pikachu.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later** _

Me and Ash were sitting in the waiting room, still waiting for the operation to be over with. I let out a sigh as I kept waiting for it to be done. “This is all my fault…” I turned to Ash in confusion as he made a sadden expression. “If I hadn’t threw that rock at that Spearow, then none of this would happen.” Ash said at the verge of tears. I comfort him and tried to cheer him up.

“Hey, don’t worry Ash, just stay positive, I’m sure Nurse Joy knows what she’s doing. Besides...if anyone you should be blaming, it’s me.” Ash looked at me in surprised to hear me say that. “If I realize what that Pokemon was, I would’ve stopped you when I had the chance.” I said making a depressed expression. I felt a hand touching my shoulder as I turned to Ash who was smiling softly at me.

“Hey cheer up sis, we just didn’t know. Besides, this kinda reminds me of that time where we first met Eevee.” Ash said smiling. Actually, now that you mention it, this does feel like Deja vu all over again.

“Yeah I guess you’re right…” I said before noticing something on the left side of the waiting room. It was a phone, hmm, maybe we can try calling Mom, she’s probably worried about us.

“Hey Ash, let’s go call mom.” I said. Ash nodded in agreement. We headed over the phone booth as Ash volunteered that he’ll call mom, which I allow. He dial our home’s phone number and we waited for her to answer.

_“Hello, this is the Ketchum residence, how can I help you?”_ Yep, that’s definitely our mom.

“Hey mom, this is Ash and Kaede.” Ash said, the screen to our house where our Mom was, happy to her children again, and I even notice that she was wearing a bathrobe, I guess she was just taking a shower.

_“Oh Ash, Kaede, it’s good to see you two again. Where are you my little bundle of joys?”_  Mom asked curious on where we were calling her. I decided to speak up.

“We’re in the Pokemon Center in Viridian CIty.” I told her.

_“Wow, you two are already in Viridian City already?! It took your father four days to get here.”_ I couldn’t help but smile softly at mentioning dad, I can remember the times I spent with him, and the day when Ash was born...no, forget it Kaede, he’s gone and he won’t come back.

_“You two are like the apples of his eyes.”_  Mom said smiling happily at us.

“Yeah, a rotten apple.” Ash said feeling disappointed. I looked at Ash in surprise, but I can understand, probably feels bad about what happen to Pikachu and Eevee.

_“Oh don't say that Ash, you and your sister are doing great. You two are soaring like a bunch of Flying Spearows.”_ I growled upon hearing that name, remembering what that Spearow did to Eevee and Pikachu.

“I feel like a fallen Pidgey.” Ash said still disappointed.

“Ash…” I said feeling bad for him.

_“I won’t let you keep talking like that Ash, you need to stay confident, got it mister?”_  Mom told him sternly.

“Yes.” Ash replied back.

_“And are you two changing your underwears?”_ She asked, which was embarrassing if you ask me.

“Yes.” Me and Ash said in unison.

_“Good, I’m glad to hear. Bye sweeties, I love you guys.”_ Mom said waving at us. “Bye mom, we love you too.” I said as Ash closed the phone. He let out a sigh and got up from the chair.

“Hey don’t worry Ash, like I said, have faith in them, Pikachu and Eevee will be alright.” I said cheering him a little. Just then, he noticed something behind me. I turned around and saw what was he looking, it looked like ancient writing from the past, but the most interesting part was the second picture on the top right, it shaped like...the Pokemon me and Ash saw before we got here.

“Sis, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Ash asked.

"Yeah, I do Ash.” I responded back. Just then, we heard a phone ring. We looked around until we notice it was coming from Nurse Joy’s front desk. We walked towards it and looked at the computer as it was the one that was ringing, but the caller had no name on it.

“Wonder who could it be?” I asked aloud.

“Well, only one way to find out.” Ash said as he pressed a button on the keyboard and said “Hello, this is Ash and Kaede Ketchum, who is this?” 

[ **_Laughing and Merriment - (Kingdom Hearts 2)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvAdWycGgnI)

_“Why, hello Ash, Kaede!” Wait, that voice, could it be?!_ Just then, we heard something beside us as we turned around and saw the ancient painting on the bottom right was opening revealing Professor Oak...well only, the back side of him.

_"Why it's me, Professor Oak, don't you two recognize me you guys?"_ He asked.

"Well no Professor, we didn't recognize the back of your head." Ash said bluntly. The Professor became confused on what my brother meant as he turned around and realized what Ash meant.

_"Oops, wrong camera footage!"_ The screen went static for a minute until it came up with Professor Oak's real face.  _"There you go, anyway, I'm so glad to see you two, how are things going?"_ He asked.

"We're doing alright Professor, but what are you doing calling the Pokemon Center?" I asked him raising a brow. 

_"Huh? Calling the..."_ He looked around and realized what I meant _. "Oh, I see, I dialed the Pokemon Center phone call because you guys were there."_ The professor pointed it out.

"Yeah, because we're in Viridian City." Ash said still confused of the Professor's appearance.

"So Professor Oak, what are you doing calling us here?" I asked.

_"Oh that's right, you see I was just on the phone with your mother a while ago and she told me that you guys were in Viridian City, which by the way, I'm surprise you two made it so quickly along with the other trainers."_ Yeah, still can't they got here before us. How did they get here anyway?

_"By the way, I just received a call from Gary and he tells me he was doing okay and when I told him that you guys just started your Pokemon Journey, he told me that Ash would never train a single Pokemon when he got to Viridian City."_ I noticed that Ash was slumping down in disappointment to hear that Gary would say that to him, I guess his words hurt him real much. Doesn't that guy know to shut his mouth for once?

_"And you know what I did to him?"_ My thoughts were cut off as Professor Oak began to snicker.

"No what's that Professor?" I asked. 

_"I bet him a million dollars to Heep him wrong!"_ The Professor said. Ash and I became shocked to hear that he would do something like that. A million dollars?! That's crazy, does he even have that much money?...actually, now that I think about, he's world famous so why am I asking that?

"W-well money isn't everything, right?" Ash said sweat-dropping. The Professor slumped down in disappointment at Ash's comment.

  _"Oh...why do I even bother?"_ He said sadly. Ash and I let out a nervous laugh at his reaction until Ash spoke up.

 "Well anyway, Professor, that's not all that happened. Me and Kaede saw a flying Pokemon." Ash said pointing to the picture of the flying Pokemon we saw. 

"It was flying all over the Rainbow!" The professor looked at the picture Ash was pointing at and started laughing, much to our confusion.

  _"There's no way you guys could've seen this Pokemon."_ He said. We furrow our brows in anger at him not believing us.

"And why's that Professor Oak?" I asked. 

_"Many trainers tried to find and catch this Pokemon but none were lucky, you guys were probably seeing a mirage."_

"Well me and my sis saw it, and it was no mirage." Ash said crossing his arms.  _"I'm sorry but that's impossible."_ He said until we heard some doorbell ringing.   _"GAH! My pizza's here!"_ The Professor rushed out of his seat and towards the door before waving back at us at the monitor.  _"I'm sorry for the interruption Ash and Kaede, but I'm afraid I have to go!"_ The Professor walked off from the monitor and I could hear him mutter something.  _"Hmm, pepperoni, pineapple, spinach, pizza!"_ The screen sign off, meaning that the Professor was done talking to us. I noticed that Ash was looking down in disappointment, probably at Professor Oak not believing him about the Pokemon we saw.

"Cheer up Ash, after all, I saw it too, so I believe you too." I said cheering him up a little as he smiled softly at me.

"Yeah, I guess so Kaede, but I wished the Professor would believe us about the flying Pokemon we saw." Ash said sadly. I put my hand on his shoulder with a determined expression.

"Hey don't worry bro, next time we see it, we'll battle and catch it!" I said. Ash looked at me for a second until he let out a smile.

"Okay, it's a promise!" Ash said with a determined expression. Well at least it cheer him up.

"NOW I GOT YOU TWO!" Me and Ash flinched at the high voice. We turned around and saw a red girl with angry eyes holding a burn up bike...oh dear, this isn't gonna be good.

* * *

_**Who's that Pokemon?** _

_**My body is purple and spherical with a skull and crossbones on the lower parts of its body.** _

* * *

[ _**Finding Peace Party - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=One782vERzc)

I don’t believe it, did she follow us or something? “I knew I could find you two after you stole my bike!” The red hair girl said.

“H-hey, what happen to your bike?” Ash asked feeling quite scared of her.

“What happen?! You guys what happen! This is what happen when you two tried to go save your Pokemon!” She said in anger.

“Now I know why you two are in a-” She was about to walk towards us but she fell down due to how heavy carrying her bike was. Ash and I rushed towards her to help her up.

“Here, let me help.” Ash said raising his hand towards her but she slapped it away.

“I don’t need your help, I just want you to repay my bike!” I couldn’t help but made an angry expression at her.

“Yeah, we didn’t have a choice, we tried to save Pikachu and Eevee from those Spearows and all you care about is some stupid bike!” I yelled angrily at her. She flinch at my raised voice and became sad at what I said.

“Oh...I’m sorry.” She said before looking at Ash.

“Are they gonna be alright?” She asked.

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” Ash said sadly looking at the door where Pikachu and Eevee were. Just then, we heard a beeping sound as we turned to see Nurse Joy and the Chansey coming out of the door with...Pikachu and Eevee!

[ **_La Pace - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXsGcDwl86g&list=PL6akIKaXBeU1LUTURadDBmH5dhjS71pGD&index=18)

“Eevee!” I called out running to them. Ash and the red hair girl followed me to see them.

“Pikachu!” Ash called out to him but no response. They were sleeping peacefully with them covered in bandages, but Pikachu had something in its head, probably use to recharge it’s electric power. 

“Both your Pikachu and Eevee are resting peacefully, you two sure came at the perfect time.” Nurse Joy said in a calm tone.

“Hmm-mm, the Pokemon Center will heal any injured Pokemon and never let their patients down.” The red hair girl said feeling relaxed at seeing Pikachu and Eevee all better up.

“That’s right, Pikachu and Eevee will wake up tomorrow morning. You two should go in there, Ash, Kaede.” Nurse Joy said.

“T-thank you so much Nurse Joy.” I said happy to see Eevee and Pikachu alright.

“Yes, thank you Nurse Joy. Oh yeah…” Ash then turned to the red hair girl with a sad look. “Listen, I’m sorry about your bike. I promise that I’ll repay you back.” Ash said.

“Hey! I fell for that last time!” She said angrily causing Ash to flinch from her unexpected rage. Geez, this girl has problems. “W-well, anyway, you guys should probably go take care of Pikachu and Eevee, we can settle this argument later.” She said. Ash and I laughed nervously from her, you know, I never did get her name.

“Say by the way, what’s your name?” I asked her. She became surprised to hear me talking, probably because of me being angry at her earlier ago. “Oh my name is Misty, I forgot to introduce to myself earlier.” Misty? That’s a nice name, almost as mine actually. 

“Well Misty, we’re sorry that we destroy your bike, I promise we’ll pay for it back.” I told her calmly.

“Alright, but it better be good.” She said getting snarky at me. Jeez, what’s her problem? It’s just a bike, right? Just then, we heard some beeping sound as we looked around to figure out what was it just as a familiar voice called out.

[ **_Buzzkill - (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yC2oSp7pIRU)

_“Attention citizens of Viridian City, we just spotted an aircraft belonging to a bunch of Pokemon Thieves.”_  Officer Jenny! That was her voice, wait a minute, did she just say ‘Pokemon Thieves’?

_“If you have a Pokemon in your possession, please protect them at all cost.”_ Officer Jenny said before signing off.

“Pokemon thieves?” Ash asked aloud.

“Here in Viridian City?” Misty added. Suddenly, two Pokeballs dropped out of the window ceiling and hit the ground, revealing a purple snake with a yellow ring around it’s torso and a big purple ball with a skeleton on its stomach. 

“What the? Aren’t those…?” I took out my Pokedex and scanned them to know what these Pokemon are. 

_"Ekans, The Snake Pokemon . Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest._ _"_

_"Koffing, The Poison Gas Pokemon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to exploding without warning. In hot places, its internal gases could expand and explode without any warning. Be very careful!"_

"Oh that's what they are." I muttered. Koffing then let out a Smog Attack as gas covered the air, making us unable to see.

"What are..who are they?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Don't be frighten little boy." A woman's voice said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." A man's voice said. The gas started to deceased, revealing a man with blue and a woman with pink hair and a Meowth wearing white uniforms with the Letter 'R' on it. Wait, 'R'? I feel as though I seen that symbol before.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To announce the evils with truth and love!"

"To extend the reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off to the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!" Team Rocket?! Aren't they that criminal organization that steals trainers Pokemon and use them for their own misdeeds, and did that Meowth just talk? I quickly scanned Meowth and received it's info.

_"Meowth, The Scratch Cat Pokemon. All it does is sleep during the daytime. At night, it patrols its territory with its eyes aglow. Adores round objects. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change."_

"Meowth, don't believe anything what that stupid Pokedex says, I'm way better at what it said." Meowth said, much to my shock. I can't believe that a Pokemon can talk, is that the strangest thing I've seen today?

[ **_Encounter Team Rocket! - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBMDoAk9Rs)

“What are you guys talking about?” Ash asked oblivious to know who are these guys.

“You little brat, you don’t know who we are or why we’re here?” The pink hair woman asked.

“No you guys don’t make no sense.” Ash said. 

“We’re here for the Pokemon.” The blue hair man said holding a rose in his hands. Ash became shocked to hear that they’re here to steal Pokemon. I looked at him with a serious expression as I said “Ash, those guys are members from the criminal organization, Team Rocket, people who steal Pokemon to sell them for profit!” Ash now realize who they were as he hold the cart tightly with Pikachu in it. I even the cart where Eevee was sleeping because they might go after him as well.

“You’re not getting my Pikachu!” Ash said in a serious expression.

“Yeah, neither my Eevee.” I told them glaring at them angrily. Team Rocket started to laugh, much to our confusion.

“Pikachu? We’re not interested in that electric rat.” The pink hair woman said.

“We’re here for the rare and valuable Pokemon.” The blue hair man said.

“You’re wasting your time, this is a center for weak and injured Pokemon.” Nurse Joy said in anger.

“Well even so, they’re could be a possibility that you’re hiding any Pokemon that we deem valuable to us.” The pink hair woman said before glaring at me. “Like that Eevee for example.” I widen my eyes in shock to hear that they want Eevee as I hold the cart very tightly.

“You’re starting to bug me.” Ash said in disgust.

“Oh, did you hear that James?” The pink hair girl known as Jessie said.

“Yes, loud and clear Jessie, the boy’s being bug.” The blue hair man known as James said. 

“Well who cares, let’s just capture all those Pokemon!” Meowth exclaimed. Ekans and Koffing came charging at us.

“Quick run!” I yelled out as we ran from the battle. Koffing used it’s Smog Attack, but we were able to see a little from what’s going on. “Follow me you three, I know a place where we could hide.” Nurse Joy said quietly so that she won’t draw attention from those three Team Rocket members.

“Okay.” Me, Ash, and Misty said in unison. We followed from around the front desk, that’s when Ekans and Koffing pounced on us, but we were able to evade as they destroyed Nurse Joy’s laptop. We headed inside a room where it was full of Pokeballs, this must be where they stored them for when they’re trainers come back to get their Pokemon back. I closed the door and locked it so that they won’t be able to get inside.

“There, I think we’re safe, you guys.” I said letting out a sigh of relief. Just then, the lights started to flicker and then blacked out.

[ **_Despair Searching - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dq48yQAyFHM)

“Hey, the lights are out!” Misty said.

“Oh no, they must’ve cut the power, but we got Pika-Power!” Nurse Joy said. I became confused on the last part. Pika-power? Just then, we noticed something coming out from the glass wall at the end of the room. We walked over to see...Pikachu! There was like a ton of them, running around in a treadmill, holding onto each other. 

“Pika Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika Pikachu!” They began to chant over and over as they continued to fuel the back-up generator. 

“Aww, look at all the Pikachus!” Misty said amazed to see so many Pikachus. Nurse Joy hopped onto her computer and started typing something on it.

_“System Transportation starting up.”_  The computer said. Wait, system transportation? Of course, if we transport all these Pokeballs somewhere far away from them, then all the Pokemon will be safe. 

“This is Nurse Joy, the Pokemon Center is being attacked, transporting Pokeballs now!” Nurse Joy exclaimed.

_“Transporting Pokeballs to the Pewter City Pokemon Center!”_  One by one, the Pokeballs started to get transported to another Pokemon center, oh, I hope that Team Rocket won’t find us here. Suddenly, the door started leaking out gas and exploded, dropping many Pokeballs on the ground. Well, I spoke too soon.

“The Pokeballs!” Nurse Joy said in shock.

“D-don’t worry, I got them!” Ash said grabbing some Pokeballs until Misty shouted “Hey, this is a battle, we have to fight back!” Ash looked at her in shock, unfortunately, the only Pokemon he had was Pikachu. So I step forward with Pidgey Pokeball inside.

“Don’t worry, I got this! Pidgey Go!” I threw the Pokeball, releasing Pidgey.

“Pidgey Pidgey!” Pidgey was ready for battle but unfortunately, it ran back to me in fear as Ekans gave him an scary intimidate. Pidgey hopped onto my hands as I smiled softly at him. “Don’t worry, you tried your best.” I said before returning him into the Pokeball. Ash then stepped forward with a random Pokeball.

“Good try sis, but leave them to me! Pokeball go!” Ash threw the Pokeball but when it opened, it was empty, much to our dismay.

“We’re not gonna battle them like!” Misty complained. I gave a angry glare at her.

“Oh geez, do you think so?” I said.

“Oh right, I forgot that some of the Pokeballs were empty.” Nurse Joy said. 

“Oh now she’s tell me.” Ash said feeling a little embarrass. He grab another Pokeball as he made a determined expression. “Well it doesn’t matter, this is probably a winner!” Ash threw the Pokeball, releasing a Rattata from it.

“Rattata!” Team Rocket just smirked by it’s appearance.

“What a weakling.” Jessie said.

“You can say that again.” James said. Ekans gave a intimidate look at Rattata, making it run away. 

“Well, maybe not a winner today.” I muttered. Just then, Misty stepped forward with her own Pokeball.

“Well looks like it’s up to me, you two get out of here with Pikachu and Eevee, I’ll take care of these clowns.” Misty said feeling confident in herself.

“Well what do you know, it’s seem this little girl seems pretty confident defeating us.” Jessie said, though she is right, Misty seems too confident, almost like Ash. Misty continued to smirk at them.

“Well at least you’re right about the pretty part.” 

“Did you hear that Jessie, the girl thinks she’s pretty.” James said smirking at her.

“Yes James, I think she’s pretty too, pretty pathetic.” Jessie said laughing at Misty, causing her to be infuriated by her insult.

“Oh I’ll show you!” Misty threw a Pokeball, releasing a white and red fish with a horn on it. This Pokemon was splashing on the ground, since there’s no water around, it just kept splashing. This caused us, even Team Rocket, to sweat-dropped from this revelation.“What’s that?” Ash asked. “I think that’s a Goldeen.” I said as I took out my Pokedex and read its info.

_“Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokemon. Its dorsal and pectoral fins are strongly developed like muscles. It can swim at a speed of five knots.”_

Misty returned Goldeen back into her Pokeball as she still kept her smirk and determined expression. Team Rocket got out of their sweat-dropped reactions and glared at us. “Well that fish washed up.” James said. 

“Oh I was just warming up, that’s all.” Misty said.

“Warming up?” Ash asked not knowing where this was going.

“Ash, this is our chance, let’s get Pikachu and Eevee out of here.” I said wispering through his ear. Ash widen his eyes a little as he now realized where this was going.

“Oh right!” Ash and I pushed the cart that had Pikachu and Eevee on it as we ran out of the backroom, and straight past Team Rocket. “

Come on, we’re almost to the entrance!” I yelled out. Unfortunately, Ekans and Koffing followed us and tried to stop us. “Geez, can’t these guys catch a break or something?!” Ash exclaimed until he tripped over and fell. “Ash!” I ran over to him and help get up, unfortunately, Ekans and Koffing glare at us, much to my anger. Team Rocket walked to us with smirks on their faces.

“It’s over you little twerps.” Jessie said. “Now hand over the rest of your Pokemon or else.” James said.

“No, we’ll never let you have them!” I said angrily at them.

“Yeah, I would never give away Pikachu from the likes of you!” Ash exclaimed angrily. Jessie, James, and Meowth just scoffed as they continue to smirk at us.

“If you insist, Ekans attack them now!” Jessie called out to Ekans.

“You too Koffing!” James called out. Ekans and Koffing came charging towards as I hold onto my brother tightly to protect him, but suddenly, a quick blur knock both Koffing and Ekans. We opened our eyes to see that it was Eevee that saved us.

[ **_Dangan Island OP Version - (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kHtDxCMa64)

“Eevee!” I called out in surprise. Eevee looked back at me with a determined smile.

“Vee Eevee!” Oh I’m so happy to see that you’re okay my friend.

“Pi...ka…” Wait, that couldn’t be right? Ww turned around to see Pikachu finally awaked, well both Eevee and Pikachu were still cover in bandages but still able to fight back.

“Pikachu, you’re okay!” Ash said in joy. Pikachu became happy to see us as it jumped out of its bed and stood next to Eevee as they were ready to fight back Team Rocket. Me and Ash got up and were ready to fight back.

“Alright, time to teach them to never mess with us, right sis?” Ash asked feeling confident. I nodded my head to him as I said “You got it bro!” I said as we glared angrily at them. Team Rocket continued to glare at us as Meowth spoke up “Yeah, well it’s gonna take than two measley little Pokemon to beat us!” Meowth exclaimed. Oh we’ll see about that. Suddenly, we felt a little earthquake as we saw the backroom door open up with many Pikachus, much to our shock.

“Hey aren’t those the Pikachus from the generator room?” Ash asked bewildered to see so many Pikachus.

“Yeah, they must’ve come to help us!” I said realized why they’re here. They stood next to Ash’s Pikachu and began to use Thunder at them. Luckily, me, Ash, and Eevee walked out of their way allow them to do their work. They lauched their electric attack at Team Rocket, getting electrocuted.

“GAAAAHHHHHHH!” Team Rocket screamed. The Pikachus stopped using Thunder as we saw Team Rocket, Ekans, and Koffing all crippled and covered in black smoke, and probably paraylze by the shock. Well, I have to say, the results was shocking….sorry, I had to, it was pretty funny to see them get shocked. Suddenly, Meowth jumped in front of them with an irritated expression.

"Do I have to do everything myself? Alright Pikachu, Eevee, you two are mine!" Meowth exclaimed walking towards us.

"Oh no, what do we do?!" Ash asked. Pikachu turned to him and started speaking to him. 

"Pika Pika!"

"Pika Pika?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Pika...power? Oh! You want more power!" Ash said figuring out what Pikachu is saying. He grab Misty's burned bike and started riding it, much to Meowth's confusion.

"Meowth, hey, what's going on?" Meowth asked. 

"Oh you'll see Meowth..." I told him with a smirk on my face. "..this will be a real shock for you and Team Rocket." I said as me and Eevee headed underneath the front desk because something about this is gonna  be a smashed hit. Me and Eevee saw Pikachu hopping onto the bike and began charging up, unleashing it's electric attack! 

Team Rocket were electrocuted so badly, it was actually pretty laughable. Suddenly, I noticed electricity reaching towards Koffing gas attack..oh no, this could be bad. Before you know it, a huge explosion was seen as me and Eevee ducked behind the front desk. After the explosion was finished, we got out of the front desk and saw that the Pokemon Center was in ruins.

"Ash? Pikachu?" I called out to them.

"We're right here!" Ash called out underneath some rubble.

"Here, I'll help you." I said as me and Eevee helped both Ash and Pikachu out of the rubble. "Phew! That's sis!" Ash said.

"No problem Ash." I said giving him a soft smile. Suddenly, Nurse Joy and Misty came running towards us.

"Is everyone okay?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah, we saw a huge explosion and thought something happen to you two!" Misty exclaimed. Me, Eevee, Ash, and Pikachu let out a chuckle as Ash said "Nope, we're okay Misty!" Ash said smiling happily.

"Yep, and don't worry, Team Rocket done for good." I added. Misty and Nurse Joy let out soft smiles at us. Then, we heard a noise as we turned around to see Officer Jenny coming towards us with her motorcycle.

"Hey, is everybody alright?!" She called out to us. Well, this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

[ **_Everyone's Killing Graduation Ceremony - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAEdzR56P5U&t=79s)

**_The Next Day_ **

We stood at the ruins of the Pokemon Center as Ash and I were ready to go. Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Misty were standing in front of us, smiling happily to see us going.

"You know, I'm so glad you kids defeated Team Rocket, looks like we won't be seeing them for a while." Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah, well looks like we should go." I said as Eevee, who was on my shoulder, nuzzled my cheek, not that I mind. 

"I wished you guys have good luck on your journey." Nurse Joy smiling softly at me. Me and Ash nodded our heads to her as Misty walked towards us, much to our confusion.

"Well, thank you so much Nurse Joy." Misty said.

"Um, Misty, you're coming with us?" I asked her.

"Well of course Kaede, I'm coming too so that you and your brother can pay for my bike that you two selfishly destroyed!" Misty said angrily at us, causing us to sweat-dropped from her angry reaction.

"Jeez, can't she just let go?" Ash whispered through my ears. "Nope, I don't think so." I responded back to him.

"Well anyway, the nearest town you three should go is Pewter City, it's just past through the Viridian Forest." Nurse Joy said pointing us to the right direction.

"Okay, thank you so much Nurse Joy." Ash said thanking her.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu nodded his head to her. We walked out of the ruins but before you know it, Nurse Joy stopped us.

"Wait, before you go, I must warn you that the Viridian Forest is very dangerous, it's full of Bug type Pokemon." Nurse Joy said. Me and Ash just smiled at her as I said "Don't worry Nurse Joy, we'll be alright, see ya!" I said before heading out, but I noticed Misty shivering in fear, wonder what's her problem? 

"Hey Misty, you alright?" I asked her. She looked at me with a nervous smile.

"O-oh, I'm a-alright, just a little c-cold, that's all." Misty said nervously. I raised a brow at her, you know, something tells me that she's afraid of those Bug Pokemon in the Viridian Forest. Well I can understand that girls are afraid of Bug Pokemon but I'm not, I like them, besides, if she doesn't want to go with us, she can leave.

"But it's not even cold out here." Ash said looking back at her. Misty gave him an angry glare as she said "Nobody asked you." Misty said angrily, making Ash glared back at her. Jeez, this is gonna be a long while for those two to get along.

                                                                                                        [  ** _A New Adventure in Kanto_**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUHogHBBsM0)

And so, we headed to our next adventure, we waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny and headed into the Viridian Forest. We walked into the forest for quite a while as we tried to find the right pathway that could lead us to Pewter City. While walking, Misty led out a terrifying scream that caused us to flinch from her shriek.

"What is now Misty?" Ash asked.

"L-look over there!" Misty said pointing at what she screamed at. We saw a green little caterpillar like Pokemon with a pink antennae on its head crawling around the ground.

"Whoa! It's a Caterpie!" Ash exclaimed in joy. "I've heard about them from Professor Oak, they're one of the many Bug Type Pokemon around the Kanto Region." I said happily as I grab my Pokedex and read its info.

_"Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls. If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself._

"E-even if it is a Bug type, it's creeping me out, let's leave, now!" Misty said backing away from it.

"No way, I'm gonna catch it!" Ash exclaimed in excitement as he grabbed his Pokeball.

"Good luck Ash, we're rooting for you!" I said happily to him. Eevee and Pikachu smiled in excitement for Ash about to catch it. 

"Alright, this is it." Ash muttered as he tap the button on the Pokeball, expanding it's size. Caterpie noticed us and became confused on what's happening. Ash twisted his cap backwards as he yelled out. "Pokeball go!" Ash exclaimed as he threw the Pokeball at Caterpie. Oh man, this could be it, this could be Ash's moment that he catches his first Pokemon.

**_After saving Pikachu's and Eevee's life and defeated Team Rocket, Ash and friends encounter a Wild Caterpie and Ash decides to capture it. Will Ash be successful on catching the Wild Caterpie? Is this the last they'll ever see of Team Rocket? Find out next time on Pokemon: Adventures In Kanto._ **

* * *

**_I finally finish it, well I hope you guys like it, I finally discovered that I can link videos so you can now enjoy reading the fanfic while listening to the music. Well see ya next time, Bye-onara!_ **


	4. Chapter 3 - Ash and Kaede Catches A Pokemon!

**_Last time on Pokemon: Adventures in Kanto, Ash and Kaede finally arrived to the Viridian City's Pokemon Center, with help from Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. While waiting for Eevee and Pikachu to heal up, they call their mother, who encourages them to keep on going and was called by Professor Oak, telling them what was Gary and the other trainers were doing. Ash and Kaede tells him about the Pokemon they saw, but he disbelieves this because he says that many people tried finding and catching it, but none were able to find it. After he was done calling them, they were met by the same orange hair girl, Misty, who becomes angry at them for destroying her bike and decides to stick with them until they pay her back. Later, the Pokemon Center was attacked by an evil group called Team Rocket, but with help from Pikachu, Eevee, and many of the Pokemon Center's Pikachu, they defeated Team Rocket, sending them blasting off for the first time. Now our heroes are in the deep Viridian Forest, where Ash is about to capture a Caterpie._ **

We stood there, watching Ash about to capture Caterpie, we just continue to watch in suspense as Ash held the Pokeball in his hands and Caterpie was staring at us innocently. Ash then twisted his cap backwards and yelled out "Pokeball go!" Ash said as he threw the Pokeball as it hit Caterpie, absorbing it inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball started shaking three times, and made a clicking sound, implying that we caught Caterpie. Ash just stood there, beginning to smile happily as he yell out "Yeah!" and ran towards the Pokeball. He picked it up and shouted out "Alright, I caught Caterpie!" 

"That's awesome Ash!" I said impressed that he finally caught his first Pokemon.

"I did it sis, I caught my first Pokemon! This is our first step on becoming the world's best Pokemon Masters!" Ash said as he grabbed me and Misty on the hands and began to twirl us around. "I did it! I did it!" Ash kept repeating himself as he was making us dizzy.

"Ash stop it, please, you're getting me dizzy!" Misty exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile happily at my brother, I mean I can understand why he's so happy. I'm just happy as he is.

* * *

[ **_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Song_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xKWiCMKKJg)

_(Mewtwo is seen flying through the night sky and Mew is flying around the night sky as well)_

**_I want to be the very best like no one ever was_ **

_(Both Ash and Kaede are seen inside a Pokemon Stadium, looking at the sky while smiling as the sun starts to rise)_

**_To catch them is my real test, to train is my cause_ **

_(Ash captures Bulbasaur while Kaede catches Oddish, much to their joy.)_

_(Kaede sits next to a tree with Eevee, Pidgey, and Nidoran as she looks at the sunset)_

**_I'll travel across the land, searching far and wide_ **

_(Ash, Pikachu, Kaede, and Eevee are running in an open fields with an Arcanine, Rapidash appears and jumps into the air. Articuno and Zapdos are seen flying in the skies)_

**_These Pokemon to understand_ **

_(Kaede, Eevee, Ash, and Pikachu are travelling from the seas on the back of a Lapras as they see a Dragonair, and a Gyarados jumping out of the water and landing back in.)_

**_The power that's inside!_ **

_(Kaede catches another Pokemon as it get sucks into the Pokeball, much to her joy)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu dodges a Tackle Attack from a Raichu)_

**_Gotta catch em' all (It's you and me!)_ **

_(Caterpie and Nidoran faces off against an Ekans and Koffing)_

_(Ash and Kaede look at the night sky with Pikachu and Eevee as they gaze on the beautiful stars)_

**_I know it's my destiny! (Pokemon!)_ **

_(Brock and Misty next to Ash, Kaede, Eevee, and Pikachu, much to their surprise)_

_(Team Rocket appears with Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing; Gary smirks and shows a Pokéball)_

_**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! (Our hearts so true!)** _

_(Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise appears showing off their attacks. Pikachu and Eevee run underneath Kaede, Ash, and a girl)_

_(Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, and Delia appears and nods at the audience)_

**_Our courage will pull us through!_ **

_(A giant Charizard fires it's flamethrower at Ash, Kaede, Misty, and Brock. They hide behind a rock to avoid Charizard's flamethrower attack)_

**_You teach me and I'll teach you!_ **

_(Squirtle runs towards Ash and the gang and jumps into Ash's hands, much to his joy. Pikachu smiles as they gained a new friend)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu rides on Pidgeotto, Squirtle is carried by Zubat, and Bulbasaur is pulled by Butterfree, Eevee rides on Kaede's Pidgey)_

**_Gotta Catch em' all!_ ** **_(Gotta Catch em' all!)_ **

_(Ash and Kaede throws their Pokeballs at the screen as the opening title shows up at the screen)_

**_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Theme Ended_ **

* * *

[ **_Viridian Forest - (Pokemon Firered and Leafgreen)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-Px-aXhxtA)

"Ash stop it!" Misty exclaimed until she became scared once Ash put the Pokeball in front of her face.

"Guys, in this ball is the very first Pokemon I ever caught." Ash said still happy that he caught Caterpie.

"Alright Ash, we get it, just put it away." Misty said getting scared and grossed out. 

"What's wrong Misty? You're not afraid of Caterpie, are you?" Ash said teasing her.

"I just hate bugs, especially in Pokeballs!" Misty said covering her mouth in disgust. "Just get it away from me!" Misty exclaimed in anger.

"I like bugs, even if they're in Pokeballs." Ash said confused at her anger.

"Well Ash, there are many people out there who have their likes and dislikes, like for instance, you hate getting insulted by Gary and I hate cheeseburgers." I explained.

"Well even so sis, I just love my new Caterpie!" Ash said rubbing his face on Caterpie's Pokeball.

"Well it take a bunch of worms to like a worm." Misty said insulting us. We glared at her for making that insult at not only us, but at Caterpie as well. Well I get many girls don't like Bug Type Pokemon, but I love them, no matter what anyone says.

"Very funny Misty..." Me and Ash said in unison. Ash and I turned to Pikachu and Eevee, but then we realized they were on laying down on the ground, much to our confusion.

"Hey Pikachu!"

"Eevee, wake up girl." Both Eevee and Pikachu woke up as Ash showed them Caterpie's Pokeball.

"Look, we caught a new friend." Ash said as Pikachu and Eevee sniffed the Pokeball and became happy to hear. You know, I just realized something, me and Ash are pretty much are in equals now because we have the same amount of Pokemon. Hmm, you know, I hope that we can catch many Pokemon in the world that we can befriend someday. Just then, we heard some rumbling in the bushes and turned to see a blue rabbit like Pokemon coming out. I became excited to realize what it was.

"Oh wow, it's a Nidoran!" I exclaimed as I took out my Pokedex and scanned it. 

_"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon, Female. Although small, its venomous barbs render this Pokemon dangerous. The female has smaller horns. It is a mild-mannered Pokemon that does not like to fight, but beware, its small horns secrete venom."_

"Hmm, I see. Well it looks like its my turn to catch a Pokemon." I said. Eevee got to her battle pose. The Wild Nidoran notice and stood there, ready to fight.

[ **_Battle Wild Pokemon! - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5Yh1U2kPCM)

"Alright Eevee, let's go, use Tackle!" Eevee charged towards Nidoran and slammed her real hard. Nidoran skidded to the ground and glared at Eevee as it shot Poison Sting at her. "Quick Eevee use Quick Attack to dodge that Poison Sting!" Eevee ran fast as it could and quick-stepped Nidoran's Poison Sting attack and attacked her back with Quick attack.

Nidoran fell to the ground and struggled back to get up. Eevee yip happily until she began to feel pain. "What's wrong Eevee?" I asked until I noticed that her forehead was purple.

"Hey, what's happening to Eevee?" Ash asked. "I think it's Nidoran ability, Poison point." Misty said, confusing Ash. "Poison Point?" Ash asked. I looked back at him and said "It's a ability that can cause a Pokemon to be poison once made contact." I explained until I notice Nidoran using Tackle on Eevee. Eevee fell down and struggle to get back up due to the poison.

"Alright Eevee, return, I'll heal your poison later." I said as I grabbed Eevee and handed her to Ash. "Can you hold her for me, Ash?" I asked him. "Sure, you can count on me Kaede." Ash said holding Eevee in his hands.

I took out Pidgey's Pokeball and threw it in the air. "Pidget, let's go!" Pidgey was released as it flew to the air. Nidoran shot Poison Sting at him. "Quick Pidgey dodge and use Sand Attack!" I called out. Pidgey kick some sand onto Nidoran's eye, causing her to be blind. 

"Now use Gust!" Pidgey flapped its wings and blowed Nidoran away and knocked her out when she hit behind a tree. Now's my chance! "Pokeball go!" I threw the Pokeball at Nidoran as it sucked her in the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook for three times before making a clicking sound, implying that I caught Nidoran. 

"Ha ha! Yes!" I ran towards Nidoran's Pokeball and grabbed it and yelled out "I caught a Nidoran!" I shouted with Pidgey cheering for me.

"That's great sis, looks like you caught a new Pokemon for the team." Ash complimented me. I rubbed my head in embarrassment at them and said "Oh well, it was nothing."

"Um, Kaede....." I turned to Misty as she pointed at Eevee, who was still poison, much to my surprise. "Oh crap, I forgot!"

* * *

[ **_Viridian Forest - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcUHZv5o41I&t=1s)

I finally healed up Eevee, Pidgey, and Nidoran up. It took a while but still Nidoran to gain my trust. Ash, Pikachu, and Misty on the other hand...well....

"GAAAAAAAH!" Me and my Pokemon instantly turned around and saw Misty hiding in the back of the tree, and I realized why, Ash let out Caterpie out of his Pokeball.

"Jeez, there's no use to hiding like a baby Misty." Ash teased as bent down to Caterpie and said "Come here little fella." Caterpie looked at him curiously until he noticed Misty and..oh no...

"Cateeeer!" We all became confused on what was wrong, until he squirm really fast and past Ash until finally, he went near to Misty, much to her shock.

"AAAAHHH!" Caterpie nuzzled Misty's leg as it took a liking to Misty. 

"Come on Misty, Caterpie likes you, I mean it's just nuzzling your leg." I pointed it out.

"I don't care! I just hate Bug Pokemon!" Misty shouted out before scooted back a distance from Caterpie. 

"Just...keep it away from me!" Misty exclaimed. I shook my head at her exaggeration, well I can understand that there are many people who don't like what type of Pokemon but she's taking it too far. 

"This is just getting ridiculous..." I muttered out of annoyance.

"Hey I know!" We turned to see Misty grabbing both Pikachu and Eevee away from Caterpie. "You guys can be friends of that disgusting bug, while I'll be friends with Eevee and Pikachu." Misty said

"Please, Pikachu only listens to me and Eevee only listens to Kaede, so there's no way that-" Ash and I became surprised to see Pikachu and Eevee smiled happily as they were enjoying being petted by Misty. Ash just glared angrily at the two little traitors while I just sweat-dropped and smiled nervously.

"Well, at least they're starting to like Misty." I said nervously.

"Pikachu.....Eevee...." Ash muttered angrily. While Misty was busy petting both Pikachu and Eevee, she noticed Caterpie looking pretty sad, even Pidgey and Nidoran felt pretty bad for Caterpie not receiving any attention from Misty.

"Oh...Ash! Put it back in the ball! Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things I ever hate in my life!" Misty exclaimed.

"Besides you, what are the most other disgusting things you hate." Ash said insulting her. I gave him a stern look at what he said, I mean sure Misty is a jerk but you don't have to insult her like that Ash.

"Very funny...for both of your information! I hate carrots! Peppers! And bugs! Like your sister said, Ash, everyone around the world have things they like and don't like and I hate bugs!" Misty said angrily.

Ash then pulled his eyelids and pulled out his tongue at her and said "Yeah, well I like Carrots and peppers and bugs! But what I don't like is you being mean to Caterpie!" Misty turned her head away from him. Jeez, this girl has issues, and I can tell.

"I just don't see what's the problem?" Ash said getting tired of her complaining. Ash then bent down to Caterpie's height.

"Hey, don't worry Caterpie, I don't think you're ugly or disgusting, besides, she won't call you that anymore." Ash said. Caterpie hesitate at first until he noticed Pikachu, Eevee, Pidgey, and Nidoran nodding their heads, suggesting that Caterpie should trust us. Huh, it was only a day since we began our journey and already our Pokemon starts to trust, huh, it's not so bad after all being a trainer.

Caterpie nodded his head and climb on top of Ash's left shoulder. "What do you mean I won't call him that anymore?!" Misty asked angrily.

"We'll just go without her." Misty and I became surprised on what Ash just said. Pikachu hopped off of Misty's shoulder as Ash started leaving with Pikachu and Caterpie in tow. I returned both Nidoran and Pidgey back in my Pokeballs as Eevee hopped onto my shoulder.

I immediately caught up with Ash as I began to feel worried about what he said. "Ash, I'm not so sure that it was nice to say that back at Misty." I said.

"What?! Come on sis, you saw her being disrespectful towards Caterpie, I just don't like people hating Pokemon like that!" Ash said angrily. I continued to be calm and gave him a calm expression.

"I know Ash, but I'm sure Misty didn't mean that, besides, I don't think it was nice for you to just leave her like that." I said, much to Ash's annoyance.

"Well she's a Pokemon Trainer, right? So she can take care of herself." Ash said. Well, he does has a point there, but still....

"Pika Pika Pika!"

"Eevee Vee Vee!" We turned to see Pikachu and Eevee acting very strange.

"What's the matter you guys?" Ash asked before we noticed a familiar orange hair girl following as she hid behind a tree. "Hey, what's the big idea following us?!" Ash exclaimed. Misty walked out of the tree and said "M-my bike, I'm holding you two responsible for my bike." Oh come on, she's still going on about that?

"Are you still going on about that dumb old bike of yours?" Ash asked getting tired of her rambling about what happen to her bike.

"Well for your information Mr and Mrs. Pokemon Masters, you two are the stupid idiots who destroy my bike when you tried to save your Pikachu and Eevee!" Misty exclaimed.

"W-wait a minute, why am I a part of this?!" I asked.

"Well because for one, you were helping your brother trying to save both his and your Pokemon and two, your also a part of this because you also destroy my bike you idiots!" Misty exclaimed.

"If we're idiots, then why are you following us then?" Ash asked angrily.

"It's because that this is the only path that leads out of this forest, besides if you guys haven't destroy my bike, then maybe I would've ride my way out of this stupid forest!" Misty said angrily. I clench my fist my fist in anger at their arguing as I shouted out "Enough!" Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Eevee became surprised to see my raise my voice.

"I have had enough of your arguing, then stop acting like little kids and just get along with each other!" I shouted before I let out a deep breath. I don't like raising my voice but I had to do something to make them stop. Ash and Misty got out of their shock expressions and glared at each other before turning away from each other. Pikachu, Eevee, and I let out sighs at them. Jeez, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Later** _

It was getting late so we decided to call it a night as we got into our sleeping bags. Me and Ash decided to let Eevee, Pikachu, and Caterpie sleep so that they can relax and get to know each other. "Well you guys, I'll see you in the morning." I said softly at them.

"Yep, Kaede's right you guys, we got a big day tomorrow, so rest up, okay?" Ash said getting all tired. Pikachu and the other Pokemon nodded their heads until a snotty little girl spoke up.

"Well we would've all gone to sleep if you shut your pie hole." We turned to Misty who turned her head away from us and went to sleep.

"Hm! Don't let the bed bugs bite." Ash said mocking her. Misty just ignored her as she and Ash finally went to sleep. I let out a sigh and decided to go to sleep. I can understand Misty getting all angry and scared of bug Pokemon, but still, can't she at least be nice to Caterpie? Whatever, I just hope Ash will be nice to her on the next day, I can understand why he's being so angry at her but can't he just be nice to her at least. Oh whatever, I guess we'll solve this ordeal in the morning. Well, goodnight Ash, goodnight Misty, goodnight Pikachu, Eevee, Nidoran, Pidgey, Caterpie.....and goodnight....dad....

* * *

_**Who's That Pokemon?  
I'm a Pokemon that resembles a green caterpillar. There are yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides of its body, which resemble its large yellow eyes. Its most notable characteristic is the bright red antenna on its head, which releases a stench to repel predators. ** _

* * *

_**The Next Day** _

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What the heck?! Me, Ash, and the rest of our Pokemon woke up from the ensuing scream.

"W-what? What's happening? What's going on?!" Ash asked looking around in distress.

"What is this thing doing near me?" Misty asked. We looked to see what she meant, apparently Caterpie was sleeping near Misty.

"Oh ha ha ha! It was just Caterpie sleeping near you." Ash said finding this amusing.

"Well I don't like it!" Misty shouted before glaring at Caterpie and said "Listen, if you're a Pokemon, then get your disgusting slimy face out of here and back in that Pokeball!" Caterpie became heartbroken at what Misty as he was at the verge of tears, much to our anger.

"Hey, what's your problem?! Caterpie was just enjoying itself sleeping near until you started to hurt his feelings!" I exclaimed in anger.

"Yeah, Kaede's right, stop hurting Caterpie's feelings-" Ash then stopped and notice Caterpie was gone. We turned to see Caterpie sadly squirming away.

"Hey, what's the matter, Caterpie?" Ash asked. Caterpie climb up the trunk where Pikachu and Eevee were sleeping. Caterpie activated the Pokeball and let itself back in there, much to our surprise.

 

"Hey Caterpie, come back!" Ash said feeling sad. "Misty..." I called to her, who was still angry at Caterpie. "Please, apologize to Caterpie, your little fear of bugs are really hurting his feelings, you know." I said sternly.

"Yeah, sis is right, you better apologize to Caterpie right now or else." Ash said agreeing with me.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm afraid of Bug Pokemon, but I just can't help it, okay!" Misty said angrily. Jeez, this girl really has issues. I let out a sigh until I started to hear some flapping. We turn around to see a bird-like Pokemon flying near the area we were at, and it like a lot similar like my Pidgey except it was more colorful and it was more bigger.

"Hey, isn't that a..."

"Yeah, it's a Pidgeotto!" Ash said finishing my sentence. He grabbed his Pokedex and scanned Pidgeotto's data.

_"Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokemon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claw and it is known for being a dangerous Pokemon."_

"Yeah well, I'll show you who's dangerous around here." Ash said before twisting his cap his Pokeball at Pidgeotto. I widen my eyes and realize what was he trying to do.

"Wait Ash, stop!" But it was already too late. 

"Pokeball go!" Ash threw the Pokeball but Pidgeotto hit it with its wing, making the catch a complete fail. Ash slumped his head in disappointment for failing at capturing Pidgeotto.

"You don't get it do ya? You don't catch a Pokemon just by throwing a Pokeball, you have to weaken it and then you can catch it, the only reason why you caught Caterpie is because it's already a weakling." Misty explained, I don't want to admit but then again, she does a point for once.

"I hate to admit it Ash..but she's right." I said feeling sad. Ash growled in anger and glared at us.

"I know that, and I don't need either of your help, besides, I'm sick of tiring of you bullying Caterpie." Ash said angrily. He then clench his fist in anger at us and said "And now if you two could keep of your big mouths shut, you'll see how much of an awesome trainer I am!" Ash shouted at us as he grabbed Caterpie's Pokeball and released him out of his Pokeball, much to our shock.

"There, how's that?" Ash asked oblivious to know what he just done.

"You...realize what you just done, Ash." Misty said glaring at him. "Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked. "Ash, quick, put Caterpie back in the Pokeball or-"

[ **_My Name is Fawful - (Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-Gayai9dnk&index=9&list=PLiGvWycRgz6h1xSAlWDAbEIcJwPjLUwSj)

"CAAATTT!" We turned to see Caterpie getting pecked and chased by Pidgeotto, oh this is bad.

"Caterpie!" Ash called out. Pidgeotto flew to the air and dived down to attack Caterpie. 

"Quick Caterpie, fight back!" Ash yelled out. Caterpie got back up and glared at Pidgeotto but became frightened as Pidgeotto came charging down back at Caterpie and knocked him out.

"Ash, return Caterpie back in it's Pokeball now!" I yelled at him. Ash hesitated until he grabbed Caterpie's Pokeball and returned him, but at a lucky time because Pidgeotto went charging where Caterpie was at, but as soon Ash returned Caterpie, Pidgeotto was too fast to stop itself and hit it's beak at the tree, causing Pidgeotto to be stuck.

"Alright Pikachu, let's go!" Pikachu nodded his head and came into battle. Pidgeotto was able to get its beak out of the tree and flew back in the air. "Now Pikachu, use Thunder!" Pikachu fired its electric attack at Pidgeotto, shocking him and causing him to be paralyze. Well I read that Flying types are weak against electric types, so it was a good call.

"Now, Pokeball go!" Ash threw another Pokeball at Pidgeotto, sucking him inside the Pokeball. The Pokeball landed on the ground and shook three times, and made a clicking, meaning that Ash caught Pidgeotto. Ash became excited and grabbed Pidgeotto's Pokeball, shouting out "Yeah, now I caught two!" 

Pikachu put out a peace sign and said "Pikachu!" in excitement. "He still has a lot to learn if he's going to become a Pokémon Master..." I muttered sadly, I know I love my little brother but still, he has a lot to learn if he wants to become a Pokemon Master. My thoughts were cut off as I saw Ash bragging about his battle to Misty as he grinned for his success.

"I am the greatest-" Ash started only for Misty to cut him off.

"You are the worst! You have no idea what you're doing! It'll be a long time before YOU'RE a Pokemon Master, in a million years!" Misty snapped.

Ash became shocked to hear that coming from her as he said "I'm trying to-" Ash started as the orange-haired girl interrupted him again. "You should try to learn something about Pokemon first! With Pokemon, you've got to use strategy! Pidgeotto is a bird! Caterpie is a worm! Birds eat worms, Mr. Pokemon Master!" Misty snapped again.

This left the little brother to stutter this time as he frowned. "Well, if you try hard enough, things will work out! Won't they?" Ash asked as I spoke up.

"No Ash, it doesn't work like that." I said sadly. Ash became surprised to hear that come out of my mouth.

"Kaede..?" Ash said.

[ **_Clair De Lune - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vxzh-zjeBZE)

"I don't like to side with anyone, but with what Misty said is right. Not knowing what a Pokemon has the advantage over will put you in a serious risk, which could easily make you lose a battle or lose a Pokemon that you really want to catch. If you're going to become a skilled Trainer, Ash, then you should try to be more careful." I explained. I didn't want to admit it but it was the truth.

Ash was stunned at my lecture as he grew speechless as I continued on. "Look, Ash... I'm not trying to say you're looking bad right now, because I know that we just started, and it's okay to make mistakes. But, you can't make mistakes all the time. Too many mistakes could make too many consequences." I explained.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings Ash, but I just know you'll become a Pokemon Master, just like Misty said, you need to think about Strategy if you'll ever become a Pokemon Master, so please remember this, will ya?" I asked politely.

"Eev! Eevee?" Eevee asked along as she got onto her trainer's shoulders. Ash bit his lips even more before he slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry... sis..." Ash said shakily, as this startled Misty. Oh no, it looks like I made Ash cry, I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I was just trying to tell him that it wasn't okay to put Caterpie in that situation with that Wild Pidgeotto.

"Ash, no. Please... Don't cry. I'm not saying you're a bad trainer, okay? I'm just asking you to be more careful, for the sake of your Pokemon, and for the sake of yourself. Do you get what I'm saying?" I asked, as Ash slowly nodded again.

He quickly wiped his eyes, signaling that there were a few tears that came from his eyes.

"Y-Yes... I understand, Kaede." Ash said as he looked at me with a tear-stained face, as I let out a sigh. I smiled softly at my little brother, before I gave him a comforting hug, startling Ash before he slowly accepted it.

I also noticed that Misty watched as she smiled at seeing me and Ash bonding with each other as I comforted his little brother. Pikachu and Eevee both smiled happily, seeing that us two siblings were comforting each other. Even Nidoran and Pidgey found this touching as me and Ash parted from each other.

But at that moment, a cackling laugh occurred, catching the four trainer's attention. "Ah ha ha ha! How touching..." A woman's voice sneered as a man's voice rose up.

"So... We meet again!" The man said as I widen my eyes at the familiar voices.

"I... know that voice..." Ash said as I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too..." I said recognizing those voices too. Oh no, please don't tell me. We turned around to see three familiar figures standing in our way!

"So we meet again, twerps." Those voices...no it can't be...

"Wait, I know those voices." Ash said recognizing who those voices belong to. We turned to see two familiar people standing a distance away from us. 

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nations!"

"To announce the evils with truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off within the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Oh great, not these guys again. I thought we took care of them back at Viridian City? Ash became annoyed to see them too as he put his hands behind his head and said "Uh...hey we're kinda in a middle of something so-"

[ **_Team Rocket's Theme - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBMDoAk9Rs&t=25s)

"That's none of your business little boy." Jessie said cutting him off. "We're here to get your Pokémon!" Jessie snapped as she and James pointed at both Pikachu and Eevee.

"Hand over your Pikachu and Eevee, you two!" James demanded, surprising us as we glared at them.

"Hey, what's your problem, leave our Pokemon alone." I complained.

"Yeah! This is our Pikachu and Eevee! Go out and find your own!" Ash complained as well.

"The only Pikachu and Eevee we want are those!" Jessie sneered as James followed her words.

"We're only looking for the most rarest, most valuable looking Pokemon, kids." James said as Jessie followed it up.

"And that special Pikachu and Eevee together are just the kinds of Pokémon that we need!" Jessie finished, only to have Meowth angrily scratch their faces with his Fury Swipes attack!

"You idiots! Stop giving away all our secrets!" Meowth snapped, as he kept slashing his teammates' face, causing the two to yell in pain.

I sweat dropped, as I started to believe that these criminals are not so harmful after all, considering on how much 'hard work' they do with each other. "I don't believe this..." I sighed as my little brother widened his eyes at Jessie and James referring to his Electric Type Pokemon and my Normal type Pokemon.

"Is my Pikachu and Kaede's Eevee really that special?" Ash asked as Meowth made the answer this time.

"Your Pikachu's power has impressed even me! I really got the charge out of its incredible attack the last time we met! Its powers exceeds evolutionary level! And that Eevee's persistence is quite special as well-" Meowth started to explain.

But, that was the time when both Jessie and James got their revenge by kicking Meowth to the ground several times! "Now you're the one that's giving away all our secrets!" Jessie snapped back.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James snapped, much to Meowth's pain as he complained about the pain he's given.

"Cut me a slack and cut it out!" Meowth snapped, causing the two teammates to stop as they turned us, as Jessie sneered for another demand of the two starters.

"Make things easier for you two, and hand over your Pikachu and Eevee!" Jessie demanded as I narrowed my eyes with a scoff.

"Yeah right, like that's ever going to happen." I said harshly earning tick marks from both Jessie and James.

"Well! Looks like someone is ready to fight!" James snapped as Ash stepped up, refusing the demand as well.

"Forget it! You heard what my sis said!" Ash snapped as this left the two Team Rocket members to take out their Pokéballs! "Then, you leave us with no choice!" James said as he and Jessie summoned out their Poison Types!

"Pokémon battle! Ekans, go!" "Koffing, go get them!" The two cried out loud.

The purple snake and the purple gas appeared, both glaring at their incoming opponents. They stared down at Pikachu, much to Ash's complaint. "Hey! Two against one! That's cheating!" Ash snapped as I stepped up, with Eevee at my side.

"Not anymore! We'll take them on together!" I said as he got ready to fight.

Ash saw me standing right next to him as he nodded back before he turned to our opponents. Jessie sneered before she flicked her long hair. "Well, as we say, all's fair and love war and Pokemon battle!" Jessie sneered as Ash gritted his teeth.

"I say that that's saying rotten and so are you!" Ash sapped as James only sneered.

"Of course we are! We're the bad guys!" James countered back as Misty stepped up with a frown.

"Well, since they're using two Pokémon, I don't see why the two of you don't the same!" Misty snapped as I turned back to her

"We know that Misty, that's why we're going to do a tag battle with them. I said as she nodded softly with a small smile on her face. 

[ _**Battle Team Rocket! - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7WuLoajK9Y)

James smirked before he made the first move. "Koffing! Sludge attack, now!"

"Ekans, use Acid!" Jessie and James called out loud. At the order, the Poison Type spat black sludge at Pikachu's face while Ekans spat purple sludge at Eevee. It blinded them, shocking us and Misty as we turned to see that Eevee and Pikachu were defeated by being blinded!

"No! Eevee!" I instantly grabbed Eevee and held her tight in my grip. Ash did the same for Pikachu as we glared at Team Rocket as they smirked at us. "What are we gonna do now, Kaede?" Ash asked. I gritted my teeth before turning to Misty.

"Misty, can you please watch over Eevee and Pikachu for us?" Misty was startled by what I said.

"W-what?" She asked.

"Please Misty, watch over both Eevee and Pikachu." I said getting serious. Misty hesitated at first until Ash made a serious expression at her and said "Please Misty, they might try anything to get what they want, but no matter what happens, don't let them have Pikachu and Eevee! Understand?" Ash asked.

Misty widened her eyes in surprise as she watched as Pikachu and Eevee began to struggle with being blinded by the Sludge and Acid attack! Misty grew hesitant, until she nodded her head and held both Pikachu and Eevee in her hands.

"Okay, but, what about the other two?" Misty asked as the little brother reached for another Pokéball. Jessie took a step, impatient for another battle.

"So? What's your big battle plan, you little twerps?" Jessie asked as I gritted my teeth.

I turned to my little brother, who thought of a Pokémon that could possibly be a match to the evil trio. He must know that Caterpie is still too weak to fight back, so he should choose Pidgeotto.

Ash then twisted his cap backwards before he summoned his next Pokémon. "Pidgeotto, go!" Ash called as the evolved Flying Gype appeared from its Pokéball! It flew up high into the air as I smiled happily.

"That's a good call Ash! An evolved Pokemon should be more of a match for these guys!" I said, as Jessie and James only smirked at that comment. Now it's my turn. "Pidgey, let's go!" I said summoning Pidey as well.

"Alright Ash, let's do this!" I said which Ash nodded in agreement.

"Koffing, it's grim time." James said as Koffing floated up in the air to target Pidgeotto and Pidgey! The two bird Pokemon flew around the Poison Type, as theytried to dodge while attack at the same time!

"Ekans! Go get your dinner!" Jessie shrieked out loud.

At the order, the purple snake hissed at Pidgeotto, only to annoy me as I called out an attack. "I won't let you, you old witch! I'm your opponent! Pidgey, use Gust!" I yelled out loud. Catching Ekans by surprise, Pidgey flapped it wings, pushing Ekans back onto the ground.

At seeing Ekans distracted, Ash saw this chance to strike the Poison Type. "Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled, causing Pidgeotto to dive down for a speedy attack!

Seeing it coming, Jessie called another order for her Poison Type. "Ekans! Go underground!" Jessie cried out loud.

"And Koffing! You use Tackle on Pidgey!" James added as Koffing dove towards Pidhey, but luckily I saw that coming.

"Quick! Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" I called as him as he stopped using Gust, and  bashed Koffing away head on!

"No way!" James gasped as Ekans successfully dug underground! Startled by this, Pidgeotto stopped its Quick Attack and looked around to see where its enemy was at.

But at that moment, Koffing recovered from Eevee's attack and floated right behind it! "Pidgeotto! Behind you!" Ash yelled out, alarming Pidgeotto as Ekans shot small smokes at it, before Pidgeotto blew them off with his wings! Then, some sludge attacks were sent to it, causing Pidgeotto to dodge again.

"Tch... This is getting us nowhere! Pidgey, go and help Pidgeotto with Quick Attack, on Koffing!" I called out to him. Understanding the orders, Pidgey fly high into the air to strike at Koffing, only for Ekans to come out from underground and smash her away! All the trainers gasped to see that Pidgey had been knocked down.

"Pidgey?!" I gasped as Pidgey was knockedPidgeotto was surprised to see its comrade got taken down as it struggled to dodge more of Koffing's attacks. At seeing the success of their battle, the evil trio began to cheer with their Team Rocket fans in their hands!

"We're gonna get a Pokémon! We're gonna get a Pokémon! We're gonna get a Pokémon!" They sang out loud.

Pidgey struggled to fly as he watched as Ekans and Koffing corner Pidgeotto high in the air! "Gust Counterattack, Pidgeotto!" Ash yelled as Pidgeotto tried to blow its wind at Koffing, only for it to dodge and attack from behind with Tackle! Ekans then struck Pidgeotto, defeating it once and for all.

Ash became shocked to see his newly caught Pidgeotto defeated, he then returned Pidgeotto back into his Pokéball. "Ah! Pidgeotto, return!" Ash cried as he recalled his fainted Flying Type. I continued on the battle as I faced the enemies alone.

"In that case, Pidgey! Stay strong and use Quick Attack!" I yelled out loud.

At the order, Pidgey managed to get up and bash Ekans with his speedy attack! But until Koffing came by and knocked Pidgey out. "Pidgey!" I said widening my eyes at that cheap shot.

"Guess you two have no choice! Give both Pikachu and Eevee in and watch Team Rocket win!" demanded Jessie.

I gritted my teeth in ager, before he felt something nudging his leg, causing him to look down and see Nidoran looking at him for permission to fight. "Nidoran... Mm. Alright. I'm counting on you. Let's do this, for Eevee, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and all our Pokemon friends!" I said, allowing her to fight against her enemies.

She nodded her head as she glared at his enemies, as Meowth only scoffed at the glare from Nidoran. "Ha! That little pipsqueak thinks he can beat us? Team Rocket? That has got to be a joke!" Meowth laughed, until something kicked him, Jessie, and James down! The trio all yelped as they fell on the ground, all stunned by the surprise attack.

"Argh! What was that!?" James snapped as I smirked.

"That was Nidoran, of course! YOu shouldn't judge a Pokemon by appearance you know!" I exclaimed, causing Jessie to grow a tick mark on her face.

"That little...! Ekans, attack!" "Koffing, go get 'em!" Jessie and James snapped together as the two Poison Types started to gang up on Nidoran.

"Nidoran can't handle two opponents at once! Ash! You have to help your sister!" Misty said as I glanced at my little brother, who slowly took out another Pokémon. But Pikachu, not wanting to lose against his enemies tried to squirm out of Misty's reach, but only for her tighten her grip.

"No, Pikachu! You can't battle with your condition like this!" Misty protested. That seemed to have stopped Pikachu from struggling as Ash looked at his Pokéball, frowning, as he was unsure on what he should do.

Misty noticed this and tried to ask, "Ash, what are you-" But, her words were interrupted by Ash as he prepared to send out his already weakened Pokémon.

"I already know that you're weakened by that battle with Pidgeotto... But now, Caterpie, you're my only hope! Just give it your very best shot!" Ash said out loud.

I frowned, as I looked back at Ekans and Koffing, who were struggling to catch or attack Nidoran. "Why do I get the feeling that this battle will be over quick for those morons...?" I muttered myself as I watched as Ash summoned his Caterpie out for battle.

"Caterpie, go!" Ash yelled as the already weak Pokemon was out, as it panted from its last battle with Pidgeotto! At the sight of it, Jessie, James, and Meowth all sweat dropped at seeing the Bug Type, as Ekans and Koffing were also surprised to see such a tiny Bug Type facing them in battle, too!

Nidoran was bewildered that my own brother would choose Caterpie, even in a weakened state. "What's that?" James asked with twitching eyes.

"It's a bug! A measly little bug!" Meowth exclaimed as Team Rocket began to laugh at Caterpie.

"Ha ha ha ha! Let's get the bug spray!" Jessie laughed. 

I just smirked at them because something tells me that Karma is about to effect on them. Ekans and Koffing lunging at Caterpie, who shrieked in shock as he ducked his head down, frightened by their large appearance. Pikachu and Eevee heard Caterpie shrieking in fright as he called for the Bug Type friend in worry. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out loud.

"Vee!" Eevee cried out as well.

"Hang in there..." Misty said as the Poison Types started to get closer to Caterpie! I gritted his teeth as I called for Nidoran.

"Stop them, Nidoran! Protect Caterpie, quick!" I yelled out loud.

At the call, the little Poison Type jumped right in front of the weakened Worm Pokémon, ready to protect his little friend. Eevee and Pikachu kept calling for both Nidoran and Caterpie in worry, just watched as Ash had an idea for Caterpie. "Caterpie! String Shot, now!" shouted Ash.

At the call, Caterpie rose his head up to see the bullies lunging at both him and Nidoran! Jumping besides Nidoran, Caterpie shot a mass of string at Koffing first, trapping it as the wrapped up Poison Type fell to the ground, defeated with one attack!

Me, and Misty widened our eyes in surprise to see that the little Bug Type was able to defeat Koffing with one attack as the String Shot hit Ekans as well! Once the head of the snake was wrapped, Caterpie called to the surprised Nidoran, catching her attention.

Turning to his Bug Type friend, Caterpie made calls and sounds to ask if Nidoran was ready. Understanding of what his little friend was saying, Nidoran nodded as the two Pokemon slammed both Ekans and Koffing away with Horn Attack and Tackle! The two were sent flying, much to Jessie and James' surprise.

"Wha!?" Jessie gasped as James gaped at the little defeat. "Beaten by a Caterpie and a Nidoran...!?" James said in disbelief. Jessie, on the other hand, glared at her opponents with annoyance.

"That really bugs me!" Jessie growled. I couldn't help but smirked at them and said "Didn't I tell you before, don't judge Pokemon by appearance." 

"Yeah, well watch a REAL Pokemon in action!" Meowth bragged as he unsheathed his claws. Nidoran prepared to attack, until Caterpie stopped him, before he shot another String Shot, wrapping Meowth completely inside, making it a defeat for the talking Pokemon, too!

"You? A real Pokemon? Yeah right..." I said shrugging my shoulders in disbelief. 

Both annoyed at their defeat, Jessie and James returned Ekans and Koffing, while they picked up Meowth, before making a run for it! "It's time Team Rocket blasted off!" Jessie snapped as the two ran off, holding their wrapped up Meowth in their hands. "You may have won this round, but we'll be back!" James shouted as they were soon out of sight.

[ _**La Pace - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXsGcDwl86g)

"Come back anytime! We'll be glad to beat you!" Misty said, before she stuck her tongue out at them. While Misty was taunting them, I noticed Ash stood in shock, much to my concern.

"Ash? What's wrong?" I asked.

"We did it... Ha ha... We did it! Sis! We won our first Pokémon battle fair and square! Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!" Ash cheered as he jumped up and down, as I only laughed at my little brother's excitement for our first victory.

"Yeah... We really did win... in a surprising way, no less."

"Eevee..." "Nido!" I said, as his two Pokémon followed along.

As they stopped cheering, Ash held up Caterpie, congratulating it for its victory. "Caterpie, I'm very proud of you! You really did your best, and we won because of you!" Ash thanked happily, before he turned to my Nidoran, too.

"Hey, Nidoran? Thanks for looking out for Caterpie." Ash thanked her.

Nidoran just grinned, before nodding in acceptance as Misty walked over to us as she complimented both Nidoran and Caterpie for their victories, too. "You're stronger than you look, Caterpie!" Misty complimented as both Nidoran and Caterpie nodded together, while they smiled as well! At seeing Misty compliment Caterpie, Ash smirked as he turned to Misty with Caterpie in his arms.

"Well, Misty... I guess you feel different about Caterpie now!" Ash said, startling Misty as she took a step back. Her fright for Bug Types started to get to her as she stammered while speaking. "I-I... Well I..." Misty started as I walked over, before making an idea for her and Caterpie.

"Hey I know, why don't you two make up? All you need to do is pet Caterpie once and thank it for the great effort it did with Nidoran." I said as I rubbed the sludge off of Eevee's face. 

"Yeah, come on Misty, go on, pet Caterpie's head." Ash said picking up Caterpie and put him in front of her. This surprised Misty as she sighed in defeat.

"Y-Yeah... I-I guess you're right... You're all right..." Misty agreed as she gulped before turning back to Caterpie.

Approaching it carefully, the orange-haired girl slowly started to put her hand on the Bug Type, until Caterpie started glowing, which caused Misty to scream in fear. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yep, saw that coming but still...what's happening to Caterpie?

"Caterpie? What's wrong?" Ash asked as I smiled in realization.

"There's nothing wrong, Ash. I think Caterpie's just about to evolve!" I explained, surprising them.

"Evolving...?" Misty asked in surprise. Pikachu, Nidoran, and Eevee all watched in amazement.

Ash was more ecstatic to witness his first Pokémon evolution!

"Caterpie! This is so great!" Ash exclaimed as the glow died down and, showed us a green cocoon-like Pokemon. "Who's that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"That's a Metapod... Caterpie's first evolved form." I explained as Ash took out his Pokédex to scan his newly evolved Metapod. 

_"Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolve form of Caterpie. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside its hard shell. Even though it is encased in a sturdy shell, the body inside is tender. It can't withstand a harsh attack."_

This amazed As as he grew excited for more of Metapod's evolution. "Hey... Maybe that means you can keep on changing and go onto the next stage right away!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi Pika Pi!?" Pikachu exclaimed, as he was also excited for evolution, too.

"Well, Metapod needs to keep battling in order to evolve again... This time, into a Butterfree." I said, I remember reading a book that states that Caterpie evolves into Metapod and then evolves into Butterfree by experience.

"A Butterfree, huh..." Ash said as he took Metapod by his hands, the little brother greeted his newly evolved Pokémon with a grin. "Nice to meet you, Metapod!" Ash said, as Metapod only responded by blinking his eyes, causing Ash to chuckle at the silent treatment. "Not in the mood to talk?" Ash chuckled as he and Pikachu laughed along.

I could only smiled, as I rubbed Eevee's head, while also petting Nidoran's head., causing the two to smile in content. I then looked towards Nidoran and said "Thanks for the help, Nidoran. You really helped me and Eevee by a lot." I said softly, earning him a grin from Nidoran.

"Nido! Nidoran!" Nidoran said happily back, until she was startled by Misty screaming.

"AHHHH!" Misty screamed, alarming the older brother and his three Pokémon in the process. I turned to see Misty screaming at seeing a Beedrill fly past her as the orange-haired girl protested at staying in the forest.

"Ah! I'll do anything! Let's just get out of this forest!" Misty shrieked out loud, as Ash watched, seeing the Beedrill fly away deeper into the forest, leaving me and Ash even more curious and determined to capture all the Pokémon that we can.

"Ha ha! No way! There's still plenty more Pokémon in this forest!" Ash exclaimed.

"You said it Ash, come on let's go!"

We ran after the Beedrill, Misty quickly grabbed her bag and ran after us. "Hey! Wait for me!" Misty cried as I took the lead in the running.

"Try to catch up, you guys!" I laughed as he ran all the way, with my little brother, and Misty following behind me. You know, this journey is pretty amazing so far, first we caught new Pokemon, then we defeated Team Rocket again, now Ash's Caterpie evolve into Metapod, besides we already got ourselves a new friend in our group, the more the merrier right. I can't wait to see what Kanto has in store for us.

_**With Metapod's evolution, and their first Trainer battle victory, our heroes were on an adventure that they would never forget someday. But is this the end of Team Rocket? Will Ash's Metapd evolve into Metapd? Find out next time on Pokemon: Adventures In Kanto.** _

* * *

_**Sorry this came out late, but I hope you guys like this new chapter but I may have made some errors, but it's still good, so enjoy. Until then, Bye-onara!** _


	5. Challenge of The Samurai

**_Last time on Pokemon Adventures In Kanto, Ash and Kaede encountered a Wild Caterpie, which Ash catches in sucess. Next, Kaede encounters a Wild female Nidoran and catches it. Misty is apparently afraid of Bug Types and whenever Caterpie is near her, she screams and runs away in fear. During their journey, Ash stumbles into a Wild Pidgeotto and tries to use Caterpie to capture it, but it was quickly defeated and was force to return inside its Pokeball before the Wild Pidgeotto could hurt it more. Pikachu went up next and defeats it with a one hit KO, making it Ash's third capture. Misty and Kaede gave him a lecture about the differences of being a Pokemon Trainer, which made Ash greatly disappointed to see his own sister being angry at him. After Kaede managed to cheer Ash up, they were greeted by none other than Team Rocket, who are now after Eevee and Pikachu. At first, they seemed powerful, but after using their newly caught Nidoran and worn out Caterpie, they both proved more than it meets the eye, forcing Team Rocket to run off in anger and embarrassment. Ash congratulated Caterpie and cheers for his first victory, Misty smiles softly and tries to make amends with Caterpie, but until suddenly, Caterpie started to glow all of a sudden, evolving into a Metapd. Now our heroes are continuing their journey through Viridian Forest, not knowing the danger of this place._ **

* * *

[ **_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Song_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xKWiCMKKJg)

_(Mewtwo is seen flying through the night sky and Mew is flying around the night sky as well)_

**_I want to be the very best like no one ever was_ **

_(Both Ash and Kaede are seen inside a Pokemon Stadium, looking at the sky while smiling as the sun starts to rise)_

**_To catch them is my real test, to train is my cause_ **

_(Ash captures Bulbasaur while Kaede catches Oddish, much to their joy.)_

_(Kaede sits next to a tree with Eevee, Pidgey, and Nidoran as she looks at the sunset)_

**_I'll travel across the land, searching far and wide_ **

_(Ash, Pikachu, Kaede, and Eevee are running in an open fields with an Arcanine, Rapidash appears and jumps into the air. Articuno and Zapdos are seen flying in the skies)_

**_These Pokemon to understand_ **

_(Kaede, Eevee, Ash, and Pikachu are travelling from the seas on the back of a Lapras as they see a Dragonair, and a Gyarados jumping out of the water and landing back in.)_

**_The power that's inside!_ **

_(Kaede catches another Pokemon as it get sucks into the Pokeball, much to her joy)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu dodges a Tackle Attack from a Raichu)_

**_Gotta catch em' all (It's you and me!)_ **

_(Caterpie and Nidoran faces off against an Ekans and Koffing)_

_(Ash and Kaede look at the night sky with Pikachu and Eevee as they gaze on the beautiful stars)_

**_I know it's my destiny! (Pokemon!)_ **

_(Brock and Misty next to Ash, Kaede, Eevee, and Pikachu, much to their surprise)_

_(Team Rocket appears with Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing; Gary smirks and shows a Pokéball)_

_**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! (Our hearts so true!)** _

_(Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise appears showing off their attacks. Pikachu and Eevee run underneath Kaede, Ash, and a girl)_

_(Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, and Delia appears and nods at the audience)_

**_Our courage will pull us through!_ **

_(A giant Charizard fires it's flamethrower at Ash, Kaede, Misty, and Brock. They hide behind a rock to avoid Charizard's flamethrower attack)_

**_You teach me and I'll teach you!_ **

_(Squirtle runs towards Ash and the gang and jumps into Ash's hands, much to his joy. Pikachu smiles as they gained a new friend)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu rides on Pidgeotto, Squirtle is carried by Zubat, and Bulbasaur is pulled by Butterfree, Eevee rides on Kaede's Pidgey)_

**_Gotta Catch em' all!_ ** **_(Gotta Catch em' all!)_ **

_(Ash and Kaede throws their Pokeballs at the screen as the opening title shows up at the screen)_

**_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Theme Ended_ **

* * *

[ **_Viridian Forest - (Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcUHZv5o41I)

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" We covered our ears from Misty's scream, jeez, looks like there's another Bug Type that instantly crawled to her.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Ash asked turning to her.

"I-I think I saw another bug!" Misty exclaimed, but we gave her blank expressions.

"We get that you're afraid of Bug Pokemon Misty, but come on..." I said dryly.

"Yeah, maybe you could have seen a...'cow-terpie." Ash joked, but we all fell down and twitch our arms and legs upon hearing that joke.

"Bad joke..." I muttered.

"Pika..."

"Vee..."

"I'm not joking around here Ash! I saw a bug and I'm not wrong, just look over there!" Misty pointed towards where she saw it, and to our surprise, she wasn't kidding. It was a yellow worm-like Pokemon with a horn on its head and head a big purple nose.

"Weedle..." Weedle turned around to us and stare at us in confusion.

"Oh, what's that?" Ash asked happy to see a new Pokemon.

"That's a Weedle." I said as I took out my Pokedex and scanned it for info.

_"Weedle, The Hairy Bug Pokemon. Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head."_

"I see now." Ash said listening what my Pokedex said. "So we need to avoid the stinger on its head."

"Yeah, that's so simple, and maybe you should catch it Ash." I said, much to Ash's surprise.

"R-really?"

"Hm-mm! Besides, I still to train more with my Pokemon." I said.

"Vee!" Eevee agreed with me on that. Besides, if he's want to keep learning as a Trainer, then this will help him.

"No way Kaede, don't let your brother capture that thing!" Misty exclaimed, much to my annoyance.

"Look Misty, it's Ash decision on whether or not he should capture it, not yours!" 

"Well too bad because I ain't letting that Weedle going anywhere near me!" Misty crossed her arms in a huff, but I notice something between her legs, much to my surprise.

"Umm...Misty, it's kinda too late for that." I pointed out. Misty became confused on what I meant as she looked down to see Weedle was climbing on top of her legs, much to her shock.

"....GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Misty screamed once again and ran off, getting Weedle off of her while running. "Don't just stand there, catch it already!" I rolled my eyes at her, so now she wants one of us to capture it? Make up your mind already Misty, you're driving crazy the moment he came with us.

"Alright then, it's time to capture it." Ash said as he was about to take out an empty Pokeball. I was about to stop him there until he stopped himself and realized something. "Oh, that's right, I have to weaken a Pokemon right before I capture it." Ash said rubbing his head.

"Phew...glad you remember that Ash." I said smiling towards him.

"Well of course sis, I don't want to make the same mistake as last time." Ash said remembering the incident when he tried to capture Pidgeotto. "Now then, Pikachu let's go!" We turned to Pikachu, but he took out his own little sleeping bag and instantly went to sleep, we became shocked that he would do something like that, guess he doesn't want to get sting by that Weedle, huh?

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed in anger but soon calm down. "Oh well, whatever, you snooze you lose, because I got Metapod and Pidgeotto to help out, and they'll finish the job faster." Ash said pulling out of his Pokeballs.

[ **_Battle Pokemon! - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hr4akfgsVnM)

"Now, Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Pidgeotto was chosen out of his Pokeball and was ready to fight Weedle. 

"Nice choice Ash, flying types have the advantage against Bug Types." I said smiling happily at him.

"Thanks Kaede, now then, Pidgeotto use Gust!" Pidgeotto flapped its wings and blew Weedle away. Weedle skidded to a halt and charge towards Pidgeotto.

"Watch out, he's gonna go for the stinger!" I pointed out.

"Pidgeotto dodge it!" Pidgeotto swooped into the air and dodge Weedle's attack. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto charged down and knocked Weedle out of his place, and with that, Weedle was knocked out.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought." I said.

"Yeah, now then..." Ash took out his Pokeball and aimed it at Weedle. "Pokeball-"

"Hold it!" Huh? We turned around to see some strange kid wearing a samurai helmet. 

"Is it true that you two are trainers from the town of Pallet?"

"Um...yeah, we are." I said feeling quite uncomfortable with this kid. Why would he ask something like that?

"Yeah, me and my sis are from Pallet Town but we're kinda in a middle of something." Ash said not interested with the kid.

"I have finally found you." He then started pulling something out his side. Just what is he-

"Ash! Kaede!" We turned to see Misty running towards us. "Get away from him! RUN!" W-what? Suddenly, the kid unsheathe...a sword in front of my brother.

"Whoa! Uh...I'm not afraid of your...uh..sword." Ash said shaking in fear. I furrow my brows in anger and glared at the kid.

"Hey, what's your problem?! You nearly sliced my brother in half!" I yelled, which caused the boy to flinch in fear.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry miss, but I was trying to get both of your attention." He explained.

"Well don't try to threaten with that sword of yours! What do you want!?" I asked angrily, but he was unfazed by my angry look.

[ **_The Whim of The Murderous Gentleman - (Phoenix Wright Justice For All)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUHUMf9S4D4&index=25&list=PL9AE3D59EEEBD49D7)

"...A battle." He said, much to our surprise.

"All you just want was just a battle?" I asked. He nodded his head and shoved his Pokeball in front of me and Ash.

"Yes, I, Samurai of Viridian Forest will defeat any challenger who dares enter the forest to a battle!" Wait, his name is Samurai? Is that a nickname or something?

"Well even so, I'm kinda busy capturing that Weedle, so..." Ash said rubbing his head, but Samurai started to laugh.

"And what's so funny?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Nothing, it's just you two are novices, besides you two are letting that Weedle get away." 

"Wait what?" Ash asked as we turned around to see Weedle was nowhere to be found, until we saw it climb a tree. "Oh no, Pokeball go!" Ash threw the Pokeball at it, but it was too late as Weedle climb away and the Pokeball missed it.

I let out a sigh and sweat-dropped as his fail capture, oh well, there's always next time. I then noticed Pidgeotto was starting to get tired, oh by, guess all that battling was starting to worn him out.

"Ash, you should return Pidgeotto back inside its Pokeball." I said which he nodded in response.

"....Pidgeotto, return!" Ash return Pidgeotto back inside its Pokeball and glared at Samurai. "Alright, this was your fault for making me lose that Weedle!"

"Ha ha ha! No it wasn't, it was your own fault! A novice like you were too distracted to even catch Weedle!" He laughed but I cross my arms and raised my brow.

"Really? Well we weren't distracted until you arrive, so my little brother is right, it is your fault." I said, which caused him to stop and glare at me.

"Well too bad, you two are novices, and now I want to battle you two if you are truly worthy of being trainers!" He said holding his Pokeball in his hands.

"Fine, let's do this!" Ash said as he was determined to beat him. Oh great, and just when things couldn't get worse. 

While we wait for the battle to begin, I decided to speak with Misty on how she knew him.

"Hey Misty, what happen when you ran away from that Weedle?" I asked.

"Well...I was trying to find my own way out of this crazy forest until I was nearly chopped to death by that crazing kid, and he asked if I was some trainer from Pallet Town, but I said no, and that's when he left." Misty explained. "I didn't know why he wanted to fight a trainer from Pallet Town until I realized that you and Ash were from Pallet Town, so I tried to warn you both but I guess this happen so..."

"Yeah...I see..." I muttered.

"Eevee vee..." Eevee felt worried about me because I was feeling distress.

"Oh, I'm okay Eevee, I'm just surprised that this is all happening, battling some weird guy in a samurai suit, he's more stubborn than Ash." I said gazing at the samurai kid.

"For once, I agree with that." Misty agreed. Ash overheard our conversation and made a blank expression.

"You're stubborn too, you know." Ash said which made Misty glare at him angrily.

"When I need your opinion, I'll ask!" She exclaimed, well Ash does have a point.

"Now then!" We turned to see Samurai walking towards us. "It is time for battle!"

"Alright, then let's go!" Ash exclaimed. 

"But I rather battle your sister, first." He said pointing his sword towards me. I became surprised that he wants to battle me first. 

"Hey wait, I want to battle you first, why her?!" Ash asked angrily.

"Because she is a girl, and you should know that ladies always go first, novice!" Samurai said which made Ash growl at him.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll make sure he's beaten for good!" I said ready to beat this guy.

"Very well then, let us begin!" He said as he threw his Pokeball, releasing a giant beetle like Pokemon.

"What's that Pokemon?" I asked as I took out my Pokedex and scanned it, receiving its info.

_"Pinsir, The Stag Beetle Pokemon. Their pincers are strong enough to shatter thick logs. Because they dislike cold, Pinsir burrow and sleep under the ground on chilly nights."_

I see, well I guess I should try using Pidgey and beat him and his Pinsir.

"Okay, Pidgey, go!" I shouted, releasing Pidgey into battle.

[ **_Battle Pokemon Trainer! - (Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=436SxbLz-OA)

"Now then, let our match begin! Pinsir use Vice Grip!" Pinsir came charging in towards Pidgey.

"Pidgey dodge and use Quick Attack!" Pidgey dodge Pinsir's Vice Grip attack and hit him from behind. Pinsir only received little bit from the attack.

"Quick Pinsir, use Tackle!" Pinsir turn around and tackle Pidgey real hard. Pidgey shook its head and kept flying, alright, this battle needs to end.

"Pidgey use Gust!" Pidgey flapped its wings and tried to blow Pinsir away, but he wouldn't move. What? How could that be?

"Ha, my Pinsir won't be blown away from a novice attack like that! Pinsir, Vice Grip." Pinsir jumped up and tried to use Vice Grip on Pidgey.

"Quick Pidgey, dodge and use Sand Attack!" Pidgey nodded and dodge the Vice Grip once more. Pidgey then started kicking some sand, causing Pinsir to be blind.

"No! Pinsir!" Samurai shouted in distress. I only smirked as I have an advantage against him now.

"Now Pidgey, finish this with Quick Attack!" Pidgey came charging towards Pinsir and knocking him out with a Quick Attack. Pinsir fell down, with swirled eyes.

"Pinsir is unable to battle! Pidgey wins and the match goes to Kaede!" Misty announced.

"Yes, piece of cake!" I shouted in happiness. Pidgey came flying near me and cheered alongside me.

"Pinsir, return!" Samurai returned Pinsir back inside its Pokeball and smirked at me. "I have to say Kaede, you really do know how to fight back, for a girl that is." I'll just take that as a compliment.

"Now then, it's your turn novice!" Samurai pointed towards Ash.

"Okay, you're gonna be sorry for making me lose that Weedle!" Ash exclaimed as he stepped into battle.

"Break a leg, Ash!" I said smiling towards him as I returned Pidgey back inside its Pokeball.

"Don't worry sis, I got this!" Ash said giving me a thumbs up.

"So, shall we begin?" Samurai asked.

"Yeah, Metapod, I choose you!" Ash threw Metapod's Pokeball and released him.

"Ha, you think that measly little Metapod can beat me?" Samurai laughed at him.

"Oh yeah, like you can do better!" Ash exclaimed.

"Very well then, go...Metapod!" Samurai throw his Pokeball and released his own Metapd. Huh? So this is going to be a Metapod vs. Metapod battle? Well something tells me this might take long.

"He's has a Metapod too?" Misty asked in a surprised tone.

"Pika!"

"Vee!"

"Well, this is not good." I said frowning a little about this.

"Huh? What do you mean Kaede?" Misty asked.

"Well you see, I read that when a Caterpie evolve into Metapod, they can't move, meaning that they can't use physical attacks." I explained sweat-dropping.

"So what you're saying that Metapod can't attack?!" Misty exclaimed in shock. 

"Well yeah, the only move it knows is just Harden, which only raises Defense." I said as we looked back into Ash and Samurai's battle.

"Metapod! Harden, like his!" Samurai called as his Cocoon Pokémon raised its defensive power, forcing Ash to call Metapod to raise his defense power even further. "Maximum hardness, Metapod!" Ash said as the defense battle began with the two Cocoon Pokémon raising their defenses against each other.

And soon after that, it was a complete stalemate as the battle continued on continuously, but I'm sure it would be over soon.

* * *

**_Later_ **

Well I'm bored, I was busy reading a fashion magazine while Misty, Eevee, and Pikachu were just relaxing, waiting the battle was over, but it wouldn't because those two won't stop.

"Harder! You're the stronger one, Metapod!" Samurai struggled to say as the heat started to get to the two trainers as time went by. By the time me, Misty, and our Pokemon had finished relaxing, my brother and Samurai were still locked in a complete defense stalemate as they both started to sweat even more.

"Argh... Little more!" "Ngh... Metapod... Full power!" Ash and Samurai grunted together as I let out a sigh. 

"This is just getting so boring." I muttered tiredly.

"I know what you mean, why can't neither of them just admit that this is a draw? Boys can be stubborn." Misty said crossing her arms in a huff. 

"That we agree." I said looking at their battle, until a few minutes later, they both fell down, looks like they all tired out. "Well, looks like that's finally over." I said letting out a sigh until suddenly heard some weird buzzing sound.

"Hey, what's that?" Misty asked. We turned around to see a horde of giant bee-like Pokemon coming out of the forest. I took out my Pokedex and scanned their info.

_"Beedrill, The Poison Bee Pokemon. Flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. It has 3 poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly."_

[ **_Illegal Destiny - (Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vjM8RL67WJQ)

"Oh no, a horde of Beedrill! That Weedle that escape from you must've alerted the other Beedrills!" Samurai exclaimed as he brought Metapod's Pokeball and said "Return Metapod!" Metapod was then returned back inside its Pokeball.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! We're in a middle of a battle!" Ash exclaimed, not even caring about the Beedrill. 

"Ash, this is no time for battling!" I said giving him a stern expression. 

"B-but sis-"

"No Ash, we need to get out of here! What's more important, our lives or the battle?" I asked. Ash thought for a while until he nodded his head, understanding the situation.

"Okay." He said until a Beedrill came over and swiped Metapod away from us.

"Oh no, they got Metapod!" Misty exclaimed in shock.

"No! Metapod, return!" Ash exclaimed as he tried returning Metapod into its Pokeball but that Beedrill kept dodging the beam, making it impossible for us to try to get Metapod back.

"I'm sorry Ash, but we need to go!" I exclaimed as I grabbed Ash's hand and ran away from the pursuing Beedrill with Samurai running in the front.

"Quick everyone, jump!" What is he talking about? Samurai then jumped to the side of the bushes. Oh, now I get it! We followed him through the bushes and evaded the Beedrill.

"I think we lost them!" I said looking back to see the Beedrill weren't following us.

"Oh no..." Samurai whispered in surprise. We turned around to see something clinging on that giant tree. The something looked almost like Metapod but it was yellow and looked more creepier.

"W-what are those?" Ash asked shocked to see them.

"We're in a Kakuna's nest!" Samurai said, which made Misty terrified.

"GAH! B-b-bugs!" I sweat-dropped at her reaction as Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned them for their info.

_"Kakuna, The Cocoon Pokemon. Almost incapable of moving, this Pokemon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators. Able to move only slightly. When endangered, it may stick out its stinger and poison its enemy."_

"We need to be quiet, whenever there's Kakuna around, Beedrill are nearby." Samurai explained. I guess I'll take his word and be silent, so that we won't alert them.

"Hey guys, look over there!"

"Vee Eevee!" We looked to see where Misty and Eevee was pointing at, and to our surprise, it was Metapod, lying near the tree where the Kakuna were.

"Metapod!" Ash yelled out.

"Ash, be quiet before they-" The Kakuna turn their eyes towards us. "See us." I muttered. Suddenly, the Kakuna started to glow, wait, don't tell me that they are-

"W-what's going on? What are they doing?" Misty asked.

"They're evolving!" Samurai exclaimed. Yep, I knew it. The Kahuna started to change and became...

"Beedrills!" We all exclaimed.

"Pika!"

"Vee!" We all started to run away from the pursuing Beedrills, man, can't they just give up already?

"Quick, into my house, we'll be safe in there!" Samurai said, much to our confusion. Does he live around the Viridian Forest or something.

We then saw a wooden house off a distance, that must be Samurai's home. Samurai headed for the door and opened it, letting us and himself in, before closing the door. The Beedrill's stinger hit the door, but didn't break it down.

[ **_Despair Syndrome - (Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T048Hz17DbY)

Samurai stepped back from the door and let out a sigh as he glared at Ash. "I hope you're happy at what you done, novice!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this all happen! Besides, I tried to save Metapod but..." Ash clenched his fist in anger as he didn't finish his sentence.

"Ash..." I said feeling bad for him.

"Well you have a lot to learn novice, unlike your sister and the other trainers from Pallet Town I've faced, at least they know how to be a true Pokemon Trainer!" Huh? Wait, other trainers from Pallet Town?

"Wait, hold on, so you've faced the other trainers from Pallet Town, including Gary?" I asked curiously.

Samurai then let out a smile and took off his helmet, revealing his short hair to us. "Yes, young lady, I have fought against many trainers who came from Pallet Town, sure I may have lost the battles to them, but I knew they had potential, unlike your brother, that is." 

"Hey, you take that back!" Ash exclaimed angrily.

"I do take it back!" We became confused on what Samurai meant by that.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Because if novice here didn't let that Weedle get away, none of this would've happen." Samurai exclaimed. I furrow my brows and glared angrily at him.

"Alright, that's enough! Look here Samurai, this was your fault as well!" Samurai flinched from my anger, including Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Eevee.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

[ **_Heartless Journey - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J_ZMtok5MI)

"I mean is that if you haven't come and tried to nearly sliced my brother in half, we wouldn't be here right now, besides, using a sword to intimidate us, who does that? That's clearly illegal to use you know!" I exclaimed angrily, seriously, who uses a sword in a battle?! "Besides, I can understand that my brother's way of training is off, but he's his own person, he can come up with whatever strategy, and will always care and believes in his Pokemon!"

"Kaede..." Ash muttered in shock and awe. Samurai just looked at me for a while until he made a soft smile.

"I....see your point. I am sorry." Samurai said bowing to me. "Well anyway, it looks like we're gonna be here for the whole night, so its best if we stayed here for the night." Samurai said grabbing some sleeping bags for us.

"I guess so..." Misty said unsure about this, besides it was getting late, so its best if we went to sleep. 

* * *

It was night time and the Beedrill were still out there, waiting for us to come out. We put on our PJ's and started to head for bed,. Pikachu, Samurai, Eevee, and Misty were asleep, but I was still awake, I was thinking about what's going to happen tomorrow. Can we really save Metapod from those Beedrill?

"Hey Kaede..." I turned to see Ash looking at me with a worried expression. "Did you really meant all that about me as a trainer?" He asked.

"Of course Ash,  I know we're starting as beginners, but I know you'll do great as a trainer, just like dad." I said which caused Ash to be depressed. 

"Kaede, did dad ever loved us?" Ash asked. I became depressed upon being asked that question but I have to answer him back. I made a soft smile at him and said "Of course Ash, he did cared about us, he loved us and mom."

"Then why did he leave us?" I winced upon being asked that. He's not ready to know the truth, not now. I gave my brother and sad smile to cheer him up.

"I can understand that he never came back when you were born, but I know he's out there, somewhere, thinking about us." I said which cheered Ash a little.

"Okay but...what about Metapod?" He asked in a concerning manner. I gave him a determined smile and said "Hey, don't worry, by tomorrow, we'll get him back, I just know it." Ash looked at me for a while before letting out a soft smile.

"O-okay." Ash said happily. I'm glad to see my little brother smile once more, its makes me so happy to see him like that. We got off our sleeping bags and gave each other a hug.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll get Metapod back, I promise." I whispered through his ear. Ash nodded his head as we headed back to sleep. Hang on Metapod, we're gonna get you back, I just know it because...a promise is a promise.

* * *

**_Who's That Pokemon?  
I'm a Bee-like Pokemon who uses his stinger to poison my foes and protects his nest from invaders._ **

* * *

[**_Viridian Forest - (Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green)_**  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-Px-aXhxtA&t=3s)

"Sis...sis wake up!" I was instantly waken up by Ash, who was wearing his usual attire. 

"Ash, what is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Let's go, we can go and save Metapod now." Ash said, much to my surprise.

"Huh? Right now?" Ash nodded his head in response. "Okay, but we should bring our Pokemon just in case those Beedrill try to attack us, okay?" 

"Got it, now let's go!" Ash said as I got up and put on my clothes as we left the house using the back entrance. Wait a minute, how come we never thought of this before? Oh well, we'll figure that out later. Anyway, we left the house and headed back to where we last saw Metapod.

"I think this is where we last saw Metapod before we got chased by those Beedrill." I said as we walked out of the bushes, finding the huge tree with the Beedrill asleep and what better luck, Metapod was still here. 

"Metapod.." Ash wshipered in excitement.

"Okay, let's get him!" I whispered back to him as we ran towards until we got hit by something. 

"Meowth, and just where do you think you two are going?" Oh no, please don't tell me. I looked up to see it was Meowth that knocked us out. Why am I not surprise to see Team Rocket here in all places?

"Hey, get off of us!" Ash exclaimed but he got slashed by Meowth's claws. 

"That'll show you to never mess you Meowth, twerp." Meowth said blowing his claws while Ash covered his scratch up face, trying not to scream.

"That's right." We turned to see Jessie and James standing together on a cliff. 

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Oh no, not now!" Me and Ash exclaimed in unison, which made Team Rocket angry at us for interrupting their stupid motto.

"Will you two be quiet already and let us sing our Team Rocket motto?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"B-but you're gonna wake up the bee-"

"Now where were we?" James said trying to remember where they left off. You know, for a bunch of Team Rocket grunts, they aren't that dangerous at all. "Aw yes, Ahem!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To announce the evils with truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Guys, please be quiet or-" Sorry Ash, but I'm afraid that they won't listen to us. 

"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" And just as they finished their motto, The Beedrill swarm woken up and charged towards us.

"Oh no, they're coming!" Ash exclaimed in shock.

"It's not too late little boy and girl." Jessie said in a snarky tone.

"Just hand over both Pikachu and Eevee, and we'll leave peacefully." James said holding a rose in his hands.

"Yeah right, like that'll happen!" I exclaimed already annoyed by them.

"Yeah, besides we don't have them with us, and even so if we did, we wouldn't give them to the likes of you!" Ash exclaimed as we ran over to the tree, where the Beedrill swarm came charging towards us.

"Quick Ash, duck!" I shouted as duck down, dodging the Beedrill Swarm. Let's look like they about to chase after Team Rocket, good, that gives us enough time. We got back up and finally arrived where Metapod was at.

"Metapod, we're so glad to see you, now quick, get back inside your Pokeball." Ash said opening up Metapod's Pokeball.

"Metapod Metapod..." Metapod shook its head as he doesn't want to go back to its Pokeball, much to our surprise.

"W-what? But w-why?" Ash asked. I don't understand, why won't Metapod won't go back in its Pokeball? Unless..

"I...think Metapod must be angry at you for not trying to save him yesterday." I said, much to Ash's shock.

"W-what?!" Ash exclaimed until we noticed of the the Beedrill came towards us.

[ **_Tropical Despair - (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlCho8m4Zyc)

"Oh no, run!" I said as Ash picked up Metapod and we started running away from the Wild Beedrill. 

"Metapod, it wasn't my fault, it was Samurai's. He was the one who got me sidetracked-Whoa!" Ash then tripped and drop Metapod on the ground and himself.

"Ash!" I called back to him.

"No...it wasn't Samurai's fault, it was mine." Ash said feeling sad. I became surprised to hear what he's saying. "If I just became a better trainer, then none of this would've happen, I should've just understood my Pokemon feelings and never leave them behind." Ash....

I then noticed Metapod was on the verge of tears seeing Ash like this and hearing how much he cares about them. Just then, a wild Beedrill appeared and was charging towards Ash! "Ash watch out!" I said as I got in front of him and was ready to face off the Beedrill until a miracle happened. Apparently, Metapod jumped in front of us and took the hit itself, breaking Beedrill's stinger and a bug cut on himself. Beedrill became afraid and retreated.

"M-metapod!" Ash said running towards Metapod's aid. 

"Ash! Kaede!" We turned to see Misty, Samurai, Eevee, and Pikachu, running towards in a big fly catcher cage. "Are you two okay?!" Misty asked worried about us.

"Hey we're fine, but how did you guys find us? And what's up with that big cage you're in?" I asked.

"This cage helps us from being stung from the Beedrill, and we heard shouting and such, so we came as fast as we could can." Shouting? But we didn't scream, but if so then, oh that's right, Team Rocket! I forgot about those guys, they must've gotten stung by those Beedrills.

[ **_Title Theme - (Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dmm4_FPTiiY)

"Yeah, we're okay, but what about Metapod?" Ash asked worried about his friend. Suddenly, a bright form coming out of its shell. Once the light down, it revealed a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only has two body segments and four light blue legs. The upper pair of legs resemble small, three-fingered hands, while the lower pair resemble long, digit-less feet and two black antennae on its head.

"Free Free!" It said as it started to fly around the skies. 

"Whoa, just what is that?" Ash asked.

"Ash, I think Metapod evolved into a Butterfree." I said as I took out my Pokedex and scanned this newly evolved Pokemon's data.

_Butterfree, The Butterfly Pokemon. In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed to release highly toxic dust into the air. Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain."_

"Wow, it's so pretty." Misty said impressed by Ash's newly evolved Pokemon.

"Pika..."

"Vee..." Both Pikachu and Eevee were both awestruck by Butterfree, guess this is their first time to see a Butterfree, huh?

"Hey Misty, I'm surprised that you aren't afraid of Butterfree, it is a Bug type, you know." I reminded her noticing that she wasn't scared of it. 

"Nah, it's so cute and isn't creepy looking like Weedle at all, it's okay in my book." Misty said smiling happily towards Butterfree. But our moment was ruined as a horde of Beedrill came towards us.

"Oh no, it's a Beedrill swarm, and its a big one!" Samurai exclaimed in shock.

"Oh no..." Ash muttered until Butterfree flew next to him. "Butterfree?" Ash asked in confusion. Butterfree looked at him with a determined expression, and Ash must've realized what Butterfree was trying to tell him as he smiled softly and made a determined expression.

"Okay then, Butterfree go!" Butterfree flapped it wings and started to use some attack which made the Beedrill swarm stop and instantly went to sleep.

"What attack was that?" I asked in awe.

"That was Butterfree's Sleep Powder!" Samurai said. After Butterfree put the entire swarm back to sleep, Ash and I jumped for joy to finally have beaten the Beedrill swarm.

"Yes! Yes! We did it, we did it!" Ash cheered loudly.

"Yeah, we did it Ash!" I said happily. You know, despite being attacked by that Beedrill swarm, I say we had a fun experience here in the Viridian Forest, travelling with my brother was the right choice I've ever made.

* * *

"This pathway will lead you out of the Viridian Forest and will take you to Pewter City." Samurai said pointing us to the end of the forest.

"That's great, Samurai! But before we leave you, Samurai... We still have to finish our match!" Ash said  as Samurai chuckled at that, as he admitted his level to the younger brother.

"Compared with you, my friend... I am the novice. But I will keep perfecting my techniques and one day... We will meet again!" Samurai said, making a promise to Ash. Ash nodded his head and smiled at him.

"I am sure it will be a one spectacular match." Ash said with a smile. "That is guaranteed." Samurai said as Misty narrowed her eyes before giving a reminder to the two boys.

"Just promise not to match Metapod versus Metapod again..." Misty said as Pikachu nodded in response, agreeing with what the orange-haired girl said. "Pikachu..." Pikachu said as I sweat dropped at the two.

"Hey... There won't be a Metapod versus Metapod now that Ash's Metapod became a Butterfree... in case you need to be reminded." I said dryly as this statement caused Misty to sweat-drop, feeling a little silly to be called out like that.

With the conversation done, we began to say their farewell to the Bug-Catcher trainer.

"Until next time we meet, Samurai." I said as I began to take my leave first.

"Right! Until then, Samurai!" Ash said as he followed his brother after saying his farewell to Samurai.

"See ya!" Misty called together before she followed after us.

"Farewell..." was the only word Samurai had said before we were out of the Viridian Forest. You know, it was nice being inside the Viridian Forest because we made a new friend and a promise we'll never forget. While we walk towards our way to Pewter City, I glanced at both Ash and Pikachu, who was smiling happily as we continue our journey. I smiled softly at him as Eevee nuzzled my cheek which I petted her back. Let's see where our journey through Kanto will lead us, for I just know we'll fulfill our dreams as Pokemon Masters.

**_Ash, Kaede, Misty, Pikachu, and Eevee have finally got out of the Viridian Forest and on their way towards Pewter City. What else will they see on their journey? Will Ash and Kaede fulfill their dreams as Pokemon Masters? And what did Kaede meant by Ash isn't ready to know the truth about her father? Find out next time on Pokemon: Adventures In Kanto._ **

* * *

**_Sorry if this chapter was short, but I promise I'll make it up next time, it just that I'm so tired and I was busy writing another fanfic on another website, but don't worry, I'll make it better next time. Until then, Bye-onara!_ **


	6. Battle At The Pewter Gym!

**_Last time on Pokemon Adventures In Kanto, Ash, Kaede, and Misty were still trapped in the Viridian Forest, where they encounter a mysterious bug catcher name Samurai. Samurai challenges both Kaede and Ash to a battle, which Kaede wins the first battle, but Ash and Samurai were in a stand-still in a Metapod Vs. Metapod battle. Soon after, a group of Beedrill came and stole Metapod. After staying in Samurai’s cabin for the night, Ash and Kaede goes and rescues Metapod, but not until a run-in with Team Rocket, who were busy being sting by the Beedrill Swarm. Ash and Kaede finally finds Metapod and tries to get him back, but it refuses, much to their confusion. After Ash admits that it was his fault that he let Metapod get kidnapped, Metapod protects Ash from an incoming Beedrill, evolving into a Butterfree. Using Butterfree’s Sleep Powder, the whole Beedrill swarm, and Team Rocket to sleep. Now our heroes are finally out of the dreaded Viridian Forest and find themselves in the outskirts of Pewter City._ **

**_[Route 3 - (Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=053CMsCnmHg) _ **

We were all walking to find ourselves walking through a rocky area before seeing something ahead.

“Oh! Ha ha! Wow!” Ash exclaimed as we saw a glance of Pewter City. Looks like Samurai was right, the path we took did lead us to Pewter City this whole time.

“Yay! Pewter City!” Misty cheered happily to finally get here. It seems she’s relieved to be out of Viridian Forest due to her fear of Bug Types.

“Oh wow, this is great!” I agreed with them. “We’re finally here guys! I’m so excited!”

“I know right, sis?” Ash nodded before letting out a sigh of relief. “But…for a while there, I thought I was gonna be in this forest for the rest of my life!” I nodded in agreement with him.

“You can say that again.” I said, smiling towards my little brother.

“Pewter City is gray…The color of stone…” Huh? We looked down to see some bearded man below us. We blinked in confusion to know what’s he talking about. “This town has always been famous for stone…”

“….What?” I asked, raising a brow in confusion.

“Huh? What the…who’s this old guy?” Ash asked.

“Never met him!” Misty said, letting out a shrug.

“Yeah…he must be some hiker or something.” I thought, but I was still confused to know why someone like him is here standing around in the outskirts of Pewter City.

“The name’s Flint…” We turned to the bearded man, who is known as Flint. “And you’re sitting on some of my merchandise, young man and woman.” Merchandise? Me and Ash blinked in confusion and looked at each other before looking down and realized what he meant. Apparently, we were standing around in some rocks.

“Huh? Oh! I’m sorry…Huh? Uh…You mean ,you sell rocks?” Ash asked, surprised upon knowing this.

“They’re Pewter City souvenirs….Want to buy some?” Flint asked.

“No thanks! I’m travelling to become a Pokemon Trainer!”

“Pika….” Pikachu nodded, but was feeling exhausted from the trip.

“Yeah, but thanks anyway, Flint.” I nodded, smiling towards him.

“Vee…” Eevee nodded in agreement, but then started to get tired as well.

“Well, your Pokemon surely looks worn out…” Flint said, observing our Pokemon. “Why don’t you follow me? I’ll show you all to the Pokemon Center.”

“Oh, thank you so much sure.” I smiled happily at him.

“Don’t mention it…” Flint then walks off, leaving us in an unsure manner.

“Should we?” Misty asked, unsure to trust this Flint man.

“Hey don’t worry, he seems friendly.” Ash shrugged.

“Yeah besides Misty, he was so nice to lead us to the Pokemon Center.” I reminded her. “So I think we can trust him.”

“Oh by the way….” Flint came back to us with a stern tone on his voice. “That’ll be a two dollar charge for resting on my rocks.”

Me, Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee fell over in disbelief at the fee Flint demanded. Well, so much for being a friendly man.

* * *

[ **_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Song_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xKWiCMKKJg)

_(Mewtwo is seen flying through the night sky and Mew is flying around the night sky as well)_

**_I want to be the very best like no one ever was_ **

_(Both Ash and Kaede are seen inside a Pokemon Stadium, looking at the sky while smiling as the sun starts to rise)_

**_To catch them is my real test, to train is my cause_ **

_(Ash captures Bulbasaur while Kaede catches Oddish, much to their joy.)_

_(Kaede sits next to a tree with Eevee, Pidgey, and Nidoran as she looks at the sunset)_

**_I'll travel across the land, searching far and wide_ **

_(Ash, Pikachu, Kaede, and Eevee are running in an open fields with an Arcanine, Rapidash appears and jumps into the air. Articuno and Zapdos are seen flying in the skies)_

**_These Pokemon to understand_ **

_(Kaede, Eevee, Ash, and Pikachu are travelling from the seas on the back of a Lapras as they see a Dragonair, and a Gyarados jumping out of the water and landing back in.)_

**_The power that's inside!_ **

_(Kaede catches another Pokemon as it get sucks into the Pokeball, much to her joy)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu dodges a Tackle Attack from a Raichu)_

**_Gotta catch em' all (It's you and me!)_ **

_(Caterpie and Nidoran faces off against an Ekans and Koffing)_

_(Ash and Kaede look at the night sky with Pikachu and Eevee as they gaze on the beautiful stars)_

**_I know it's my destiny! (Pokemon!)_ **

_(Brock and Misty next to Ash, Kaede, Eevee, and Pikachu, much to their surprise)_

_(Team Rocket appears with Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing; Gary smirks and shows a Pokéball)_

_**Pokemon! Gotta catch 'em all! (Our hearts so true!)** _

_(Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise appears showing off their attacks. Pikachu and Eevee run underneath Kaede, Ash, and a girl)_

_(Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, Professor Oak, and Delia appears and nods at the audience)_

**_Our courage will pull us through!_ **

_(A giant Charizard fires it's flamethrower at Ash, Kaede, Misty, and Brock. They hide behind a rock to avoid Charizard's flamethrower attack)_

**_You teach me and I'll teach you!_ **

_(Squirtle runs towards Ash and the gang and jumps into Ash's hands, much to his joy. Pikachu smiles as they gained a new friend)_

**_Pokemon!_ **

_(Pikachu rides on Pidgeotto, Squirtle is carried by Zubat, and Bulbasaur is pulled by Butterfree, Eevee rides on Kaede's Pidgey)_

**_Gotta Catch em' all!_ ** **_(Gotta Catch em' all!)_ **

_(Ash and Kaede throws their Pokeballs at the screen as the opening title shows up at the screen)_

**_Pokemon Indigo League Opening Theme Ended_ **

* * *

**_[Pokemon Center - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-bxGN2vRyU) _ **

Soon, Flint took us to the Pewter City Pokemon Center, where we handed our Pokemon to help them regain their energy from the travels we had to deal with.

“Please, revitalize our Pokemon!” Ash asked politely.

“Yes ma’am, could you please?” I asked towards the nurse. Suddenly, as soon as the nurse turned around, we became shocked to see who it is.

“Sure! Right away, you two!” Nurse Joy nodded as she took our trays of our Pokemon.

“Huh? Nurse Joy?” Ash asked in surprise.

“Yes, I’m Nurse Joy, what is it?” Nurse Joy blinked in confusion.

“Huh? Nurse Joy, what are you doing here in Pewter City?” I asked curiously. “I  thought you were working back at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City?”

“Oh that, you see, the Joy you met back in Viridian City was my little sister! I’m her older sister! I’ve heard so many nice things about you two. How very nice.” Nurse Joy smiled towards us.

“Uh….Thank you…” Ash said, smiling nervously at her. I chuckled nervously at her because seeing another Joy and they exactly the same. Maybe, they’re twins?

“Oh, anyway, have you two seen the poster yet?” We became confused on what Nurse Joy meant.

“What poster?” I asked.

“The poster over there.” She pointed towards the right, which caught me and Ash in surprise. It was the poster of the Pokemon League Regional Championships, where only the best trainers go there to compete!

**_[Olympus Coliseum - (Kingdom Hearts II)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq5aZQZ-Isg) _ **

“Yes, The Pokemon League!” Ash exclaimed in excitement upon seeing the poster. His eyes were in star awe on the joy of competing in the Pokemon League.

“That’s really awesome! I totally forgot about the Pokemon League!” I said, making a determined expression while looking at the poster.

“Ha!” Misty scoffed as she walked over to us.

“What’s so funny?” Ash asked.

“According to the poster, it says that in order to compete in the Pokemon League, you need to collect all eight gym badges to prove your worth.” Misty said as she read through the poster.

“Oh right, I forgot about it too…” I said, smiling sheepishly at my brother.

“Well even so Kaede! We can get all eight gym badges in no time!” Ash said, getting pumped up. I smiled happily at him for his determination, even as a trainer, he’ll always cheer me up right at the end.

“Ha ha ha…” We turned around to see Flint walking towards us, laughing mockingly at us. “Don’t tell me you two are planning on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader?”

“Well of course.” I said, smiling towards him. “As soon as our Pokemon friends are done recovering, we’ll prepare and head straight for the Gym there.”

“Yeah, besides…” Ash smiled in determination. “There’s no way me and my sis are gonna lose to the Gym Leader!”

“Ha ha…Nothing’s wrong with that, except…Ha ha ha…” Does this guy like mocking us? And I thought he was friendly. “It’s just amusing to see you two to even try. Don’t come crying to me when you two lose to Brock…” Flint then started to leave, glaring back at me and Ash. What’s his problem? Does he know the Gym Leader or something?

“Oh yeah, we’ll show you!” Ash exclaimed angrily, but Flint just ignored him.

“Just leave him be Ash.” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder in a friendly way before looking back where Flint was last standing. Just who are you?

**_[Just Wondering - (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZXiaf1cZ_Y) _ **

We were eating in the Pokemon Center’s Cafeteria as me and Ash were busy eating all the food since we barely had anything to eat back during the Viridian Forest.

“You two really think you can win? Gym Leaders are different from your everyday Pokemon Trainers! They’re much, much tougher!” Misty said, trying to warn us about challenging them.

“We know what we’re doing Misty, that’s why while we’re eating, we’ll come up with a strategy.” I said, slurping up my Ramen.

“Yeah, sis’ right, we can totally beat this Brock in our sleep!” Ash added, gobbling up all of his food.

“I know Ash and Kaede, but still….” Misty was still unsure about this, until she made a sly smile at us. “I know, how about if you two ask for me help nicely, I can help you two out in your Gym Battle!”

Ash blinked for a while before turning his head away from her. “Hmph! I don’t need any help!” Misty became shocked to hear as she growled angrily at us, mostly at Ash.

“Wha?! Is that so?! Fine with me!” Misty got up and grabbed her bag. “There’s no way that you two will beat Brock at the Pewter City Gym! Humph!” Misty took her leave and left the both of us. I turned back to Ash with a worried expression.

“Ash, don’t you think your being too rude at her?” I asked.

“Well it’s her fault, besides, I didn’t ask her to come with us, and neither did you.” Ash reminded us on why Misty was tagging along with us.

“Well…you do have a point, but still…” I let out a sigh as looked back at where Misty was last sitting. Even if she was a jerk, I still think of her as a friend. If only Ash would respect her more…

Huh? What’s this? There was something on the table as I picked it up and saw that it was a bill. It says ‘11.80’ on it, much to me and Ash’s shock.

“What the?! Hey Misty! Come back, you can’t leave us with a bill!” Me and Ash exclaimed. Seriously?! Did she leave us because she was mad at us or did she just didn’t want to pay the bills.

* * *

**_[Pewter City - (Pokemon Heart Gold And Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=43rbMuaGsg8) _ **

After that whole situation, we headed back down to the lobby where Nurse Joy handed us Pikachu, Eevee, and the rest of our Pokemon friends.

“Here you go, good as new!” Nurse Joy said, handing our Pokemon to us.

“Pika!” Pikachu jumped into Ash’ arms, happy to see his trainer again.

“Pikachu! So glad to see you again!” Ash said, petting Pikachu on the head.

“Vee!” Eeve hopped on my head as I chuckled to see her fine and healthy.

“It’s good to see you too, Eevee!” I said, petting her, much to her joy. “Oh, by the way Nurse Joy, where’s the Pewter City Gym?” I asked curiously.

“Oh, that’s southeast of the city, if you see a big stony building, that’s the Pewter Gym.” Nurse Joy said, pointing us to the direction.

“Okay, thank you.” I nodded to her before turning to my brother. “Come on Ash, let’s go!”

“You got it sis!” Ash said as we ran out of the Pokemon Center, saying our goodbyes to Nurse Joy as we began our search for the Pewter Gym. It took us quite a while until we finally arrived to the Gym, which it really was a stony building, it even showed its name on the top left. Ash and Pikachu were nervous upon going inside and battling the Gym Leader while me and Eevee made a serious expression.

“This is it….” I muttered, looking at the Pewter Gym. “Okay, so you ready Ash?” I asked, turning to my little brother.

“Of course sis!” Ash clenched his fist in determination. “I’m always ready! Now let’s go!”

“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed in agreement as they both marched towards the Gym. Me and Eevee looked at each other before smiling at each other and followed after our little brother. Soon, Ash opened the doors as we headed inside the Gym, but inside was dark, with no lights on around.

**_[Pokemon Gym - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bXXmj07DnM) _ **

“Hellooooo?!” Ash called out.

“I guess they’re not here…” I suggested, looking around through the darkness. Suddenly, a light shone on a person that sat on a rock. He wore a orange shirt that was underneath a green jacket and had brown pants and his skin was brown. He even had spiky hair.

“Who goes there?!” He asked in a serious tone. It caught us by surprise to see them like this.

“H-huh?! Uh…So, you must be Brock! I’m Ash, from Pallet Town! I challenge you to a battle!” Ash exclaimed in determination.

Brock nodded before turning to me. “And you are?”

“My name is Kaede, I’m his older sister and also from Pallet Town, and I’m here for my first Gym Battle.” I introduced myself.

“I see…” Brock nodded before getting up. “So you two are saying this is your first Gym Match?”

“Huh? Uh…” Ash hesitate to answer his question as Brock continued.

“A Gym Match is different from other battles…This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules.”

“Special Rules?” Me and Ash asked in unison, confused about what he meant.

“We’ll be using two Pokemon each. That clear enough for you two? Which one of you will be challenging me first?” He asked, looking at us with a glare.

“T-that’s me! I’m the one challenging you first!” Ash said, smiling in a determined expression. Brock looked at my brother before noticing his Pikachu. He frowned upon seeing him.

“How long have you been with that Pokemon?” Brock asked sternly.

“Huh? U-Um…About two weeks, I guess?” Ash asked nervously.

“Yes, your Pikachu is in it cutest stage…” Pikachu nodded at Brock’s compliment. “It can’t win.”

“Pikachu?!” Pikachu fell down in disbelief upon hearing that insult.

“Hey, don’t judge my brother’s Pokemon! I know he can win!” I said, glaring at Brock, who glared at me back before noticing my Eevee.

“What about you? How long have you had that Eevee?” He asked.

“H-huh? Well…Two years as we took her in as part of the family, and now she’s my Pokemon partner!”

“Eevee Vee!” Eevee glared angrily at Brock, who just ignored it.

“Hey wait! I asked him for the battle, not you sis!” Ash exclaimed, reminding me of that.

“Oh right, sorry Ash.” I said, sweat-dropping and rubbing my head bashfully.

“Hmph. Suit yourself.” Brock said, crossing his arms. “As Gym Leader, I have to accept every challenge…So, let’s just get this over with.” Brock snapped his fingers, making all the suits of the Gym to turn on! We both became surprised to see how big it was inside. Suddenly, we saw rocks coming out of the side, heading straight towards us.

“Quick, run!” I said as I dragged Ash off, much to his surprise as we and our two partners ran to safety, as we all ran to the challenger’s spot. As soon as we got there, we sweat-dropped to see how enormous the battlefield is. If I had to guess about this rock field, I say this guy is probably a Rock or Ground Type Gym Leader.

“Hah! Let the match begin!” Brock announced as he held a Pokeball in his hand. Me and Eevee stood back to watch my little brother prepare for his battle. Ash started to get excited for having his first gym battle, but I just hope he came up with a strategy.

“Okay Pikachu! I choose you, buddy!” Ash called out as Pikachu jumped into the battlefield.

“Pika!” Pikachu said, determined to win the battle for Ash.

“Onix, go!” Brock threw his Pokeball, releasing a giant rock monster that resembles a snake.

“ONIX!” It roared and glared at Pikachu, who immediately became frightened upon seeing it.

**_[Battle Gym Leader! Kanto Version - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuNObMHP_J0) _ **

“Whoa…an Onix…” I muttered, widening my eyes in shock.

“Vee….” Even Eevee was shocked to see how big it was. I took out my Pokedex and scanned it.

_“Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. As it grows, the stone portions of its body harden to become similar to a diamond, but colored black. It burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Digletts.”_

“Oh boy, I just hope Ash knows what he’s doing…” I said, concerned about Ash’s battle strategy. Onix roared again, causing Pikachu to panic and run back to Ash. Ash became surprised to see Pikachu retreating as he climbed up to his waist and tried to press the Pokeball’s button. Well, I can understand being afraid on facing a giant Pokemon like that.

“Hey! This is your battle, Pikachu! Not Pidgeotto’s! Now go!” Ash said, pushing Pikachu back to the battlefield. As soon as Pikachu was put back in the battlefield, it tried to put up more courage against Onix, as it roared at him, getting ready to battle him.

“Onix, use Tackle!” Brock commanded. Onix roared as it dove for Pikachu, who shrieked and ran out of the way, dodging the Tackle attack. Me and Eevee winced at it, it’s a good thing that Pikachu dodged, otherwise he would’ve been badly injured.

Pikachu kept running away from Onix’s attacks, only for it to grab Pikachi with its hard, rocky body! Me and Ash gasped in shock to see Pikachu struggling with Onix squeezing it tight.

“Onix! Bind it now!” Onix continued to suffocate Pikachu so tightly.

“Pikachu, quick, use Thunder Shock!” Ash called out. Pikachu tried to use its Electric attack, but it was useless as it didn’t affect Onix.

“Ash, Onix is a rock and ground type! Electric type attacks won’t affect it!” I yelled at him, causing Ash to gasp.

“Vee Eevee….” Eevee became worried about Pikachu if this battle keeps going.

“You haven’t raised it very well. Such a weak electric attack can’t hurt Onix!” Brock said, unimpressed with Pikachu’s Thunder Shock attack. The nerve of that gym leader, how dare he call my brother and his Pokemon weak?! I then noticed Ash took out Pikachu’s Pokeball and tried to return him.

“Pikachu, return!” Ash tried returning him, but the red beams were being blocked by Onix’s huge rock body, preventing the Pokeball from getting Pikachu back inside!

“It’s being blocked…I can’t bring it back…” Ash muttered, worried that Pikachu might get badly hurt or worse.

“Ash….” I muttered in worried and concern. We just continued to watch Onix strangling Pikachu as Pikachu looked like he was taking his last breath.

“CUT IT OUT!” Huh? I looked towards Ash as he glared at Brock.

“Huh?” I asked.

“Eevee?” Eevee tilted its head in confusion.

“Do you surrender?” Brock asked.

“I-I-I….I do…” Ash nodded sadly. The bell made a clang, meaning that Brock won the match and Ash lost his first Gym Battle.

**_[Heartless Journey - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=_PTgs95JMGg) _ **

Onix dropped Pikachu on the ground as it lay badly hurt. Ash walked over to Pikachu and picked him up, feeling quite ashamed for not understanding Pikachu’s feelings. I couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Poor Ash…

“What about you?” Hm? I turned to Brock, who was looking at me sternly. “Do you want to partake in your Gym Battle?” I thought for a while before making a serious expression.

“I rather have it tonight. For now, I need to comfort my little brother.” I said, walking next to Ash and Pikachu.

“Very well, tonight it is then.” Brock nodded as we took our leave. As we left the gym, I looked over to Ash, who was still disappointed about his lost and felt guilty for getting Pikachu this badly hurt.

“This is my fault sis, I just don’t know what to do anymore…” Ash muttered sadly.

“Ash, don’t say that.” I said with a sad smile. “I know you can still beat him, I believe in you.” Ash smiled softly at me for someone like me believing in him. Suddenly, we heard someone clearing their throat as we looked up to see a familiar bearded man.

“Flint!” Me and Ash exclaimed in shock. What’s he doing here?!

“Follow me, you two…” Flint gestured as he began to head somewhere. Me and Ash looked at each other in confusion, if we should trust him or not.

“Should we?” Ash asked, unsure about this.

“I guess…” I shrugged as Eevee just glared at Flint, like she instantly doesn’t trust Flint at all. Well I guess that would make sense after he mocked us back at the Pokemon Center, but he seems to know what’s he doing…

* * *

We were sitting in his cabin where he made a little bed for Pikachu to recover. He even made tea for us, and for himself. He then took a good look at my Eevee, who was tilting her head in confusion.

“Your Eevee seems alright. Did you two beat Brock?” He asked curiously. I shook my head and said “No, we decided to hold our battle for tonight. I just thought I should comfort Ash after he lost to him back at the Gym.”

“I see….” Flint nodded as he turned to my brother. “Don’t feel bad, everyone loses sometimes. You can’t let that get you down.”

“I know…But I didn’t just lose…I stunk!” Ash said, clenching his fist in anger.

“Ash…” I muttered sadly.

“Vee…” Eevee lowered her ears, sad that Ash lost his Gym Battle, his first one, no less.

“Brock’s way better than me…I could never enter the Pokemon League if I can’t beat him.” Ash added. I patted him on the back to cheer him up as Flint began sipping on his tea.

“Brock’s pretty good. His own talent could take him much farther than being simply the local Gym Leader.” Flint said, putting down his tea. I looked at him with a confused look.

“Really?” I asked, which he nodded. “But if he’s that good, then why doesn’t just got to a Pokemon Journey and compete in the Pokemon League?”

“He has his reasons…”

“Huh?” Me and Ash asked in confusion.

“Just…follow me.” He got up and headed out as we left Eevee and Pikachu behind and followed after Flint. He led us back to the Gym again, but this time, he took us to some house that was right behind the Gym. I guess this is where Brock lives. We looked through a window and saw something that amazed us.

**_[Moon On The Water - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSVKWKIwXXc) _ **

“Whoa….” Me and Ash muttered in shock. Apparently, inside the house where a bunch of kids living there, and there was Brock, who was wearing an apron and ironing a shirt.

“What the?” I blinked my eyes upon seeing this. So I guess even Brock has a soft side.

“I don’t understand…” Ash said, confused about all this.

“These are all Brock’s ten brothers and sisters.” Flint replied, much to our shock.

“No way.” I said, shocked to hear that he has so many siblings. Good thing I have only one brother, otherwise, it would be crazy to take care of ten brothers and sisters.

“Brock! I ripped my skirt!” A little girl cried about as she showed a rip up skirt.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it for ya.” Brock replied as he put down the iron and started stitching the skirt back.

“Is it done yet?” She asked worriedly.

“Just a little more…” I don’t believe it, he’s such a kind person to them, but very serious and stern to challengers like me and Ash. I guess he’s trying to be serious to make sure that he’s taking his Gym Leader job for reals. After that, we left Brock’s home and began walking through the streets of Pewter City.

“So, that’s why he can’t leave his home?” I asked curiously.

“Yeah, his good for nothing father went on a Pokemon journey in hopes of winning the Pokemon League.” Flint replied sadly. “But he never got a shot to compete it and never came back.”

“But what about his mother?” Ash asked.

“After Brock’s father left, she had to take care of him and his siblings, but she didn’t know how and became difficult for her. That’s why she left and promised that she’ll back as a better parent that knows how to help your children.” I became heart-broken to hear that something like this happened to Brock. I actually kinda feel bad for him.

“Please, don’t tell us more sad stories.” Ash said, darkening his face.

“W-what?” Flint asked as we looked at him in confusion.

“Because…” Ash then made a determined expression. “I don’t need to be so depressed when I face Brock again!”

“But Ash, I thought you said that there was no way you could’ve beaten him!” I reminded him in a shock expression.

“Even so sis, there’s no way I’m gonna lose! I know we can win it!” Ash said, pumping his fist in the air.

“Ash…” I muttered in surprise as I smiled softly at him. “Well okay then, let’s do this!”

“Well, I know I place where you can supercharge Pikachu.” Flint offered.

“Really?” Ash asked, which Flint nodded in agreement. “Alright, that’s great! Oh wait, what about you Kaede? Aren’t you going to challenge Brock?” Ash reminded me.

“H-huh? Oh right.” I totally forgot about that.

“It’s best if you go while I take your brother to go power up Pikachu.” Flint suggested.

“A-are you sure?” I asked, not trusting Flint.

“Don’t worry, I won’t harm him.” Flint said with a nod.

“Okay…” I nodded back to him before turning to my brother. “Ash, please be careful.”

“Don’t worry sis, I’ll be alright!” Ash said, giving me an assuring smile. I smiled softly at my brother as I gave him a hug.

“Alright, just be careful, alright?”

“You got it!” Ash said as he and Flint headed back to the cabin to go grab Pikachu. Me and Eevee looked at each other and nodded in determination. Okay, it’s time to face Brock.

* * *

**_[Pokemon Gym- (Pokemon Heart Gold And Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bXXmj07DnM) _ **

Me and Eevee headed back to the gym while Ash was busy with Flint, full of determination and confidence. I opened the doors, seeing Brock at his battlefield post.

“Alright Brock, I’m back!” I exclaimed, walking to the battlefield.

“Eevee!” Eevee growled, still angry at Brock’s Onix for hurting Pikachu.

“I see you’re back, but where’s your brother?” Brock asked sternly.

“He’s…off training for his rematch.” I said, not wanting to reveal what Ash and Flint are going to do to power up Pikachu.

“Really? After what happened, I could’ve sworn that he just ran away from me because he knows that he’ll never defeat me.” I glared at Brock for insulting my brother like that. The never of him, blaming Ash and Pikachu for this! Well, I’ll show him!

“You know, you shouldn’t say mean things about my brother! He’ll beat you! And so will I!” I said, taking out one of my Pokeballs.

“Really? Well…” Brock said as he smirked and took out his Pokeball. “I like to see you try!” Okay, now he done it! I growled in anger as I stood on my side of the battlefield and glared at him.

“This match will be two-on-two, and whoever Pokemon remains wins the battle!” Brock explained as he threw his Pokeball in the air. “Go, Geodude!” He then released a small stone-like Pokemon with arms and a serious face.

“Dude, Geodude!” Geodude kept chanting, glaring at us. Eevee hid behind me in fear as I smiled assuredly at her and started rubbing her head, cheering her up a little.

“Don’t worry Eevee, I already got the perfect Pokemon to fight back!” I said, pumping my fist in the air and smiling, which made Eevee smiled back at me.

“Okay, so who’ll be your first Pokemon?” Brock asked sternly. “And please tell me that it won’t be your Eevee?”

“Of course not! I already have chosen my first Pokemon!” I said as I threw my Pokeball. “Nidoran, let’s go!”

I summoned my female Nidoran, who was ready to battle.

“A Nidoran? Don’t you realize that it’s a Poison Type?” Brock reminded me.

“Of course, but I have one trick up my sleeve!” I said, smirking at him. Brock smirked back at me, probably wondering what I’m planning.

“Interesting…” Brock said, rubbing his chin. “Let’s see what you got!”

**_[Battle Gym Leader! - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=TuNObMHP_J0) _ **

“Nidoran, use Poison Sting!” I commanded. Nidoran jumped into the air and fired Poison Sting at it, but since Geodude is a rock type, it barely affected it.

“Just as I thought, Geodude, use Tackle!” Geodude charged forward Nidoran and prepared to retaliate.

“Nidoran, dodge!” Nidoran nodded and dodged the attack, only for Brock to smirk at me.

“Now Geodude, used Rock Tomb!” Geodude then formed a giant rock and threw it at Nidoran.

“Quick Nidoran, use Double Kick!” Nidoran charged towards the Rock Tomb and smashed it into pieces, causing Brock to be slightly surprised and shocking Geodude.

“So that’s your plan…” I overheard Brock muttered. I smiled happily and yelled out “Now Nidoran, use Double Kick now!” Nidoran jumped further towards Geodude and attempted to attack him.

“Geodude, use Harden!” Geodude nodded and covered both its arm, trying to boost its Defense, but Nidoran overpowered it, causing it to be launched into the air and crashing into a nearby rock. Once the dust clears off, Geodude was seen lying on the floor, unconscious.

“Yes! Looks like we beaten Geodude, Nidoran!”I exclaimed in happiness.

“Nido Nidoran!” Nidoran nodded as she began cheering happily. Brock then soon returned Geodude back to its Pokeball with a disappointed look.

“Not bad for a rookie, too bad your brother didn’t think of surpassing me.” I frowned and glared at Brock as he kept insulting my little brother! I mean, what’s his problem?!

“Oh yeah? Hit me with your best shot!” I exclaimed, which Brock nodded as he picked up another Pokeball.

“Go…Onix!” Brock threw the Pokeball in the air, releasing Onix. Nidoran stood on its battle position, but was a little frightened by Onix’s appearance. Alright, it’s a Rock and Ground Type if I remember, so if I use Double Kick on him a couple times, then this will be a piece of cake.

“Alright Nidoran, go and use Double Kick!” Nidoran charged towards Onix and proceed to use its Double Kick attack, but Onix had other ideas.

“Onix, use Dig!” Onix jumped and traveled underground, causing Nidoran to dodge and become confuse on where Onix went. Suddenly, I noticed the debris shaking as I realized that’s where Onix will strike.

“Oh no, Nidoran, look out!” I exclaimed, much to Nidoran’s confusion. But it was too late as Onix came out of the ground and knocked Nidoran into the air. “Nidoran!” I yelled out.

“Onix, use Rock Tomb!” Onix used Rock Tomb and threw it at Nidoran.

“Quick Nidoran, use Double Kick to destroy that Rock Tomb!” Nidoran tried to destroy it, but it didn’t break and knocked out Nidoran as it landed near me and fainted.

“Looks like your strategy ended up in failure.” Brock said sternly, as I glared at him angrily.

“Nidoran, returned.” I took out her Pokeball and returned her back inside. Once she was once back inside its Pokeball, I put it down and began thinking on his Onix. What am I going to do?

“You can just give up.” Huh? I looked up as Brock crossed his arms and gave me a stern glare. “Please, I do not wish to hurt you or your Pokemon, so its best if you forfeit the match like your brother.” I glared at him for considering that.

“No! That’ll never happen! I’m going to keep on fighting you!” I exclaimed. “Besides Brock, I can understand why you think my brother is nothing more than a bad trainer, well maybe he is, but I care about him and I know he can train ever more and beat you one day. Besides, he and I had a dream of becoming Pokemon Masters, and we won’t give up on completing them!” I explained everything to him, causing him to be surprise.

“I-I…see…Alright, hit me with  _your_ best shot!” I nodded as I turned to Eevee.

“Eevee, let’s do this!” Eevee nodded as she jumped into the battlefield and prepared to face off against Onix.

“Onix, use Tackle!” Onix came charging and attempted to attack Eevee.

“Eevee, dodge and use your Tackle!” Eevee nodded as she jumped into the air and tackled Onix real hard, causing it to flinch a little. Eevee landed on top of a nearby rock and smirked at hitting Onix.

“Onix, quick use Rock Tomb!” Onix fired Rock Tomb at Eevee, but it landed near Eevee, causing it break to smaller pieces.

“Eevee, jump onto those rocks!” Eevee nodded as she jumped on rock on rock before jumping high to the sky, all the way on top of Onix’s head. “Now use Tackle!” Eevee launched and prepared to attack Onix, but Onix dodged it.

“Now use Dig!” Onix jumped and tunneled down the ground.

“Eevee, use your Dig!” Eevee jumped and started digging underneath the ground. Once so, we waited for something to happen, until suddenly, we saw Eevee popped back up, and so did Onix, and from the looks of things, Onix managed to kick Eevee out of the hole.

“Now Onix, use Bind!” Onix grabbed Eevee by the tail and started squeezing the life out of her.

“Eevee!” I exclaimed as Eevee was screaming in pain.

“I’m sorry Kaede, but I’m afraid this battle is over…” Brock said, shaking his head. There’s gotta be something to get Eevee out of Onix’s grasp. Wait….that’s it! I totally forgotten that move!

“Well too bad, because I won’t give up!” I said, smirking at Brock, much to his confusion. “Eevee, use Growl!” Eevee hesitate as she let out a loud roar, causing Onix to scream in pain as he dropped Eevee on the ground. “Are you okay, girl?” Eevee looked back at me and nodded, causing me to be relieved that she was alright. Still as tough as ever.

“Alright then, now use Dig!” Eevee dug underground, moving towards Onix’s direction.

“Quick Onix, use Dig!” Onix nodded and headed underground, and we started to hear and felt some shaking underneath the ground. I started to get worried, until suddenly, Eevee launched into the air, knocking Onix into the air.

“What?!” Brock exclaimed in shock.

“Yes, now Eevee, finish this with Tackle!” Eevee nodded as she tackled on Onix’s head, causing it to fall down and crashed into the battlefield.

“Onix!” Brock called out, until the dust  cleared off, seeing a weakened Onix on the ground. “Onix….”

“So wait, does that mean…I won?” I asked in surprise as Brock returned Onix back inside its Pokeball.

“Yes, you did a wonderful job.” Brock said, smiling softly at me. “I congratulate you Kaede.” I smiled happily as I jumped for joy, while Eevee ran back towards me and gave me a big hug!

**_[Victory Gym Leader! - (Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMbUpv1ZTds) _ **

“We did it Eevee, we won!” I exclaimed in joy.

“Eevee vee!” Eevee exclaimed in joy as well. Soon, Brock walked towards me with a stern expression before smiling softly at me.

“You know, I’ve battled many foes before but I never encountered someone talented as you.” Brock complimented, causing me to blush a little. He then presented a gray stone badge in front of me. “Take it, this is the Boulder Badge. You deserve it.”

“Actually Brock, I think its best if you that for me a little later.” I said, much to Brock’s confusion.

“But…why?” He asked.

“Well, until my little brother gets his first Gym Badge, I’m just going to wait. Besides, it won’t be fun with him not having his first Gym Badge.” I explained, smiling happily at him, causing Brock to smile nervous.

“I-I see…well then, I guess I will wait till tomorrow.” Brock said as he put the badge in his pockets before walking away. “I hope my battle with your brother will be wonderful than yours.” As soon as he was gone, me and Eevee looked at each other before nodding with smiles on our faces. Well, I did my part, now it’s your turn Ash.

* * *

**_[Darkness Time - (Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=qo2s7WCdH8g) _ **

We headed back inside the Pokemon Center, waiting for Ash and Pikachu to show up. As soon as we got into the lobby, I found Misty sitting by herself. She then noticed me as she said “Oh hey Kaede, you’re back.”

“Yep, and I came here to see if my brother came back here.” I said, looking around to see if he was here.

“Well, he haven’t came back yet.” Misty replied. Huh? That’s strange, I could’ve sworn he would be back by now. I should probably go check up on him. As me and Eevee were about to leave to go find my brother, I heard the door opened as I turned around to see Ash and Flint coming back, along with Pikachu.

“Ash!” I said as I immediately hugged him happily.

“Sis, you’re back!” Ash exclaimed as he hugged me back. “Well, how did the battle go?”

“Oh, I did it! I beaten Brock!” I exclaimed, much to Ash’s shock.

“No way!” Ash said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I see….well congratulations Kaede.” Flint said, impressed that I beaten Brock. “Well, it looks like it’s your brother’s turn, and he was able to supercharge Pikachu’s strength.”

“Supercharge?” I asked in confusion. They were able to get more power for Pikachu? Wonder how they do that?

“It’s sort of a long story…” Ash said, smiling sheepishly at me before letting out a grin. “But now I’m ready to take on Brock! I hope you cheer me on Kaede!”

“Oh don’t worry Ash, I will!” I said, smiling happily at him. Eevee jumped off my shoulder and smiled happily to see Pikachu again. Pikachu nodded and hugged Eevee happily. You know, it’s nice to see them get along. As for Ash…Well, I hope you can win this Gym battle rematch to get his first Gym Badge.

* * *

**_[The Next Day](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=09Q2ytBo54E) _ **

We woke up and headed towards the Gym. Ash slammed open the doors, giving off a serious expression. “Alright Brock, I’m back!” Ash exclaimed.

“Yeah, so am I!” I added with a determined expression. Brock was standing on his side of the battlefield. Wow, does he always stand around on his battlefield while waiting for challengers?

“I thought you were gone for good.” Brock said sternly.

“Well the jokes on you Brock!” Ash exclaimed. “I came back for a rematch, and I’m not leaving until I get the Boulder Badge!”

“I see…Well, it looks like you still have to learn.” Brock said as I walked to the sidelines to watch their battle.

**_[Battle Trainer! - (Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green)](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvsnFDtvUSo) _ **

“Okay, let’s go Pidgeotto!” Ash sent out Pidgeotto as he was ready to battle. I would tell him that Flying Types won’t have affect towards Rock and Ground Types, but I won’t judge his decisions.

“Okay, Geodude go!” Brock brought out his Geodude as it was ready for battle.

“Alright, I just hope Ash know what he’s doing…” I muttered in concern.

“Vee…” Eevee nodded in agreement as we began watching their battle. Alright Ash, you can do this!

“Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind!” Pidgeotto flapped its wings at Geodude, creating a small tornado, but Geodude didn’t move a muscle as it was trying to catch and knock out Pidgeotto. “What?”

“Didn’t you know that Rock Types don’t have any affect from Flying Types?” Brock asked.

“Um…no, I kinda forgot about that.” Ash said, sweat-dropping. I face-palmed at that answer my brother gave to him. Oh Ash….

“Now Geodude, use Rock Tomb!” Geodude nodded and fired its Rock Tomb attack, knocking Pidgeotto out.

“Ah…Pidgeotto return!” Ash exclaimed as he called back his Pidgeotto back into its Pokeball to rest up. Geodude floated back to Brock’s side with a cocky smile on its face.

“Are you giving up?” Brock taunted with a smirk.

“No way! Pikachu, I choose you!” Ash called out, which Pikachu nodded and headed into the battlefield. Pikachu smirked at Geodude for some reason. I wonder how strong Pikachu gotten from last night with Flint’s help?

“The Pikachu again…I feel sorry for it, being raised by such a weak Pokemon Trainer.” Brock taunted, causing me to frown and glare at him. Even if he’s friendly towards his brothers and sisters, he’s such a jerk to challengers like me and Ash.

“Oh really?” Ash said, unfazed by Brock’s comment. “Pikachu! Now’s our chance to show him how weak we are!” Ash called out, which Pikachu nodded as it sent out a powerful electric attack at Geodude, which somehow managed to affect Geodude, creating a small explosion! Once the smoke cleared off, Geodude was all burned up, and fainted unconsciously.

Me and Eevee were both surprised to see how much power Pikachu possessed. Just what happen last night with them? Suddenly, I started to hear some whispers as I looked up to see Misty, along with all of Brock’s siblings. I guess they got interested with the battle, but I’m surprise to see Misty here of all places.

“Pikachu! Nice power….” Misty muttered. Is she…rooting for both my brother and Pikachu? I then noticed Brock returned his Geodude back into his Pokeball as he said “Return Geodude.” Brock let out a small chuckle before getting serious. Wonder what was that all about?

“It looks like you’ve it better, but still! It’s no match for Onix! GO!” Brock called out his last Pokemon, Onix. Pikachu became shocked to see it once again, guess it still scared of him, but Pikachu didn’t give up as he used his powerful electric attacks to shock everything around him! Onix took some hits from the electric attack, as some of the rocks of the battlefield took the hit too! One nearly hit Ash, causing him to yelp. Even some of the attack came to me and Eevee, which we ducked for cover.

“Hey!” I called out, puffing my cheeks!

“Vee Eevee!” Eevee called out angrily.

“Sorry sis! Sorry Eevee!” Ash said, smiling sheepishly at me before turning back to Pikachu. “Pikachu, take it easy!” Ash exclaimed, which made Pikachu stop and apologized back to Ash. Onix then took the moment to grab Pikachu in its Bind attack.

“Oh no, this is just like last time!” I said in surprise. If Ash doesn’t do anything, it’s game over!

“Ah! Pikachu, give it a Thunderbolt!” Ash yelled, which Pikachu was able to do so, zapping Onix multiple times, causing it to roar in pain while the Bind attack continued to damage Pikachu in the process. “Hang in there, Pikachu! It’s working!” Ash cried it.

“Onix! Bind it!” Brock yelled as the attacks just kept going! Soon after, Pikachu started to lose some breath, using us all of its electric energy, leaving me and Ash surprised.

“Pikachu?!” Ash called out in shock. Onix then tightened its grip, squeezing Pikachu even more. I gritted my teeth in both shock and anger at seeing Brock going so far at that. Come on Ash, I know you can do it, Ash!

“Onix, stop it!” Brock yelled, causing Onix to release Pikachu from its Bind. Me and Ash became shocked to see Brock just letting Pikachu go.

“No Brock, I want to play this match to the very end!” Ash exclaimed, refusing to lose.

“There’s no point! I really don’t want to hurt your Pokemon.” Brock replied. What? Is he…respecting Ash? Before any of us could respond, the sprinklers suddenly turned on, causing Onix to roar in pain.

“What the?!” I exclaimed in shock.

“Ash!” Me and Ash looked up to see Misty. “Rock Pokemon are weakened by Water types!” Misty called, causing Ash to understand its weakness. “Pikachu!” Pikachu got back up and nodded towards Ash, understanding what it must do. Pikachu used Thunderbolt at the water, damaging Onix severely. I smirked at seeing Ash gaining an advantage on the battle.

“Good job Ash…” I muttered, with Eevee nodding in agreement.

“That’s right Pikachu now finish this off with-Ah!” Huh? What’s going on with Ash? “No, I can’t! The thought of Brock’s brothers and sisters is causing me to hold back! I just can’t do it!” I then became confused on why would he bring that up until I noticed why. I sweat-dropped and smiled nervously at him.

“Ash…I think you might wanna open your eyes.” I pointed out, causing Ash to open his eyes and looked down to see what I meant. Apparently, all of Brock’s siblings were holding onto Ash, trying to prevent him from attacking Onix.

“You leave Onix alone! My brother worked hard on raising it, big bully!” One of the brothers snapped, causing Ash to sweat-dropped.

“Believe me that I’m no bully..” Ash replied.

“Stop it! Get off, all of you!” Brock exclaimed in annoyance. “This is an official match, and we’re going to finish it, no matter what!”

“But Brock! We know that you love your Pokemon so much!” One of his little sisters cried.

“That’s why we can’t watch Onix suffer from another attack just like when it suffered from the lost from that Eevee last night!” I became shocked upon hearing that claim one of Brock’s brothers said. Were they watching me this whole time? I then noticed Ash clenching onto his fist in hesitation.

“Ash?…” I called out to him. What’s wrong with him?

“Pikachu, return!” Ash called, causing Pikachu to be surprised, but did so anyway. I became shocked to see him forfeiting like that.

“What do you you’re doing?! This match isn’t over yet, Ash!” Brock snapped angrily.

“Those sprinklers going off was just an accident. Winning the match because of that wouldn’t prove anything…” Ash said sadly before making a serious expression at Brock. “The next time we meet, let’s do it my way, fair and square!” And with that, Ash took his leave. I looked and smiled at my little brother for making the right choice. I guess you really did learn little brother.

As me and Eevee took our leave, I looked back at Brock and his siblings, giving them a smile before taking me leave, following after my brother. I just hope that maybe learned from our battle from last night and Ash's today.

* * *

**_[Meanwhile…](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=BE-pbJQZCBo) _ **

Me and Ash were walking together towards the next destination of our Pokemon journey. “Hey sis….” Ash turned to me with a sad expression. “Do you think…that I made the right choice?”

“Well even if you did gave up, I was so proud that you didn’t go too far Ash.” I said, smiling happily at him.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Ash chuckled, which Pikachu and Eevee nodded their heads in agreement.

“Hey!” Huh? Hey, isn’t that?…

“Brock?” Ash and I said in unison, surprised to see him here.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“You two forgot a little something back at the Pewter Gym.” Brock said as he showed us two Boulder Badges. What? Oh yeah, I forgot to get mine because I didn’t want Ash to feel jealous and let-down that he didn’t get one.

“What? I thought Kaede beaten you for sure?” Ash asked before adding “And I don’t deserve it Brock, I didn’t beat you, remember?”

“Well of course Kaede beaten me, she just didn’t want to accept it because she didn’t want you to lose your confidence that she got a Gym badge and that you didn’t.” Brock replied, causing Ash to look at me in surprise and look away, blushing. “And also…because of what you said back there.” Huh? What Ash…said back there?

“What I…said back there?” Ash asked in confusion.

“Yes, to tell you the truth, I kinda lost to you because of your kindness towards Pokemon.” Brock said, causing me and Ash to widened our eyes in surprise. “You see, I get more please from raising Pokemon, than from making them battle. I don’t care about being a great Pokemon Trainer…I want to become the world’s best Pokemon Breeder!” Brock said, gazing at the sunset. I smiled softly at that kind of dream Bock explained.

“That’s sounds like a beautiful dream Brock.” I said smiling softly at him before making a confuse expression. “But…why became a Gym Leader instead of pursuing your dreams of being a Pokemon Breeder?”

“Because I have to take care of my little brothers and sisters. That’s why I can’t leave town to achieve my dream.” Brock said as he turned to us with a serious expression. “So Ash, Kaede…Please, take these and fulfill my dream…Will you two do that for me?” Brock asked. Me and Ash looked at each other before letting out a nod.

“We will! And we will do our best to deserve this, too!” Ash said as we accepted our Boulder Badges from him.

“Brock, you two follow your own dreams.” We turned around to see a familiar bearded stranger.

“Flint?!” I exclaimed in shock. Flint shook his head as he took off his hat and beard, and…oh my gosh! This guy looks like Brock! Wait, he couldn’t be…right?

“My father…” Brock said, glaring at his father. Me and Ash yelp in surprise to see this.

“Huh?! You mean, you’re the good-for-nothing father who ran away from home and never came back?!” Ash exclaimed in shock.

“That’s right..it was me. I couldn’t become the greatest Pokemon trainer ever like I always wanted to, and because I was such a failure…I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family.” Flint said sadly. I frowned and became sadden to hear his reason why. His reason reminds of me and Ash’s dad when he left Pallet Town and never came back. I kinda feel bad for him for why he didn’t come back.

“But wait, why help me and my sis to face off against Brock?” Ash asked, still not understanding his motives.

“Easy, because you both remind me of myself and you both didn’t have a chance.” Flint said bluntly, causing me and Ash to nearly fall over in disbelief. THAT’s his reason?! “And it’s time I started taking care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams and mine.” Flint said, which Brock nodded.

“First…there are some things I need to tell you.” Brock said, walking towards him.

“After all these years, I understand on how you must feel about me…” Flint said with a nod. “I want to hear everything off of your chest.” Flint said as Brock handed him…a sewing string and needle, causing not only us, but Flint to sweat-dropped in confusion.

“Suzie always rips her dresses, so you better learn how to stew, and Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes cornflakes for dinner…”

“Slow down! SLOW DOWN! I can’t write that fast!” Flint exclaimed in anger as Brock kept going too fast with his explanation on taking care of his family.

“Cindy sleepwalks, so you have to tie a bell on her wrist. The twins never want to take a bath, so…” Yep, this is gonna be a loooong night.

* * *

**_[Later](http://enter%20urlhttps//www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0io2CBi__Q) _ **

After Brock was done giving his father the explanation on raising his brothers and sisters, Brock packed his stuff and began his journey, but the surprising part is that he was accompanying us.

“Hey Ash, Kaede, are you two sure it’s alright if I go with on your Pokemon journey?” Brock asked curiously.

“Sure, the more the merrier, right sis?” Ash asked, rubbing his head bashfully.

“Yeah, you got me right there, Ash.” I said, smiling towards my new friend.

“Okay, but I got one question.” Brock asked.

“What’s that?” Ash asked. Brock turned around and asked “Why does that red-haired girl keep following us?” Red-haired girl? Oh wait, he meant Misty. Me and Ash turned around to see Misty, who was stomping her way towards us. Oh that’s right, I totally forgot about her!

“Don’t forget about my bike Ash and Kaede Ketchum! I’m gonna follow you until you two pay me back!” Misty snapped, causing me and Ash to sweat-dropped. She does realized that she can get a replacement bike, right?

“I know! I know!” Ash exclaimed furiously. “Hey Pikachu! Let’s try to lose her!” Ash called, which Pikachu nodded.

“Pika!” Pikachu said as he and Ash made a run for it.

“Hey, wait for me!” I yelled as me and Eevee ran after him.

“Wait up, you two!” Brock called out as he tried to catch up after us.

“HEY! You won’t get away!” Misty screamed as she ran after us as well. We kept running as I smiled happily that our group gotten more bigger and bigger. Alright, it’s time for us to keep moving forward, with hopes in our hearts!

**Now, Ash and Kaede had added another member to their group, Pewter Gym Leader Brock. Will Ash and Kaede be able to become Pokemon Masters? Will they win their eight gym badges and compete in the Pokemon League? Find out next time on Pokemon Adventures In Kanto.**


End file.
